


Merlin's Chosen

by LadyVana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVana/pseuds/LadyVana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has slept in Avalon, the otherworldly place just beyond the reach of magic for all but Merlin and his chosen, recovering from the injuries sustained in the battle at Camlann. Years have passed and times have changed and Hogwart’s school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has taken it’s place on the edge of the Lake of Avalon, unknown to modern witches and wizards. The world is in need of the Once and Future King to protect Albion again but to do that the immortal Merlin, the man that has learned to live backwards, must be there and he is nowhere to be found. It is now the job of Merlin’s Chosen. Only, Harry Potter thinks he’s going mental.</p>
<p>This is based on the mountains that are around the movie version of Hogwarts and the lake that Merlin takes Freya to in season 2 episode 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own that of Harry Potter or this incarnation of the myth of King Arthur and Merlin.
> 
> This is a work in progress but I wanted to see what kind of reception this gets.

Prologue:

“I cannot stay here,” he whispered as he watched the king before him sleep on the grassy knoll, pale and death like. The mist curled around his ankles and he could hear the call of Albion and it’s people on the lake shore beyond. “I cannot stay and wait for him to wake.” 

A woman silently walked up behind and smiled sadly. “I already knew that, Merlin.”

“Freya,” he groaned, turning to face the dark-haired woman.

She closed the distance between them and gently stroked his cheek. “You will be okay, Merlin.” 

“I won’t come back,” Merlin said and Freya gasped softly. “I don’t think I could, at least, not until Arthur wakes.”

“But what if someone needs to?” she asked. “Only you can open the way to the Isle.”

The pair glanced at the sleeping king where he lay in royal splendor, crown upon his brow, armor gleaming, Excalibur forever in his grasp, the Pendragon crest of his cloak rested on his shoulder. Merlin tried to block out the images of battle, the screams, the blood, and Mordred collapsing near the still Arthur, dead by Arthur’s hand. He gasped and opened his eyes that he didn’t even realized he closed.

“I will figure out a way,” he said, thinking aloud. “Teach others the way to get to Avalon, so I am not needed until Arthur....” Merlin paled a little looking sick. “Watch over him, yeah?”

The woman smiled comfortingly. “You didn’t even have to ask.”

He smiled a weary, sad smile before backing away from the knoll, his thick cloak and robes of state swishing around his lithe form, the mark of his station as Camelot’s Court Sorcerer. Yet that is no more, he thought bitterly. Taking one last look at his sleeping king, Merlin turned away and walked into the mist.


	2. Escaping the Dursleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry leaves the Dursleys for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have up to chapter 3 completed with chapter 4 almost finished (only one more scene to write). I like having a little bit of cushion when it comes to posting. I hope to have chapter 5 completed before posting chapter 2. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own that of Harry Potter or this incarnation of the myth of King Arthur and Merlin.

Chapter I:

The rain beat against the window as it had for most of the summer and Harry ignored the sound in favor of packing his trunk. He knew that his Order guard was soon to grace the doorstep of his relatives house and didn’t want to linger at the Dursley’s for any longer than he had to. 

His hand brushed over a copy of the Daily Prophet, the only copy that came that summer that didn’t end up in the rubbish bin and the only one that spoke a little truth. Harry’s godfather graced the front of it in all the glory of an ancient house but still with the mischievous glint that made him Sirius. Just above the picture a headline proclaimed: NEW EVIDENCE FREES BLACK with the story below accounting the capture after the events at the Ministry and trial of Peter Pettigrew for the murders of Harry’s parents. New evidence indeed, Harry had snorted when he first saw the article, but he was thrilled that Sirius didn’t have to hide and even better, that Harry didn’t have to live with the Dursley’s anymore.

“... Authorities are unsure how to get rid of the skull that seemed to appear above the crime scene. While it looks like a hologram of some kind, they are unable to find the source.”

Harry stopped leafing through his summer notes at the sound of the evening news. Voldemort, Harry thought. What is the Ministry thinking letting that on the evening news?

“This murder seems to fit with several that have been happening all over the country.  Citizens are starting to wonder if they are the work of an ambitious serial killer or a new and highly active terrorist group. This is Anne Wright reporting.”

New terrorist group? Harry snorted and almost shoved his notes into his bag until he realized what he did and placed them gently inside. 

Harry turned back to his trunk and almost fell over in his haste to get his wand until he realized it was only his aunt standing in the doorway to his room. 

“I’m sorry for startling you,” she said. “I should have known better.” 

“It’s okay,” he managed to choke out around his surprise. He stowed his wand in his back pocket and went back to packing his trunk. He felt eyes staring at him and he looked up to his aunt still in the doorway. “Aunt Petunia? Is something wrong?”

She glared at the question, habit forcing it out of her, but then her gaze softened. “I’ve done you wrong, haven’t I?” She waited as if she wanted an answer and Harry didn’t know what to say. “Doesn’t matter much now, does it?” She sighed and glanced nervously down the stairs where Uncle Vernon was. She motioned him to follow her which Harry did, curiosity winning out over caution.

Yet what Harry was expecting wasn’t what happened. The ladder to the attic creaked under their steps and the humid, rain-ridden air was heavy in their lungs. Harry sneezed when he tried to breathe in the musty air. As he waved away the dust he watched his aunt pull out an ancient looking trunk from behind an old crib. She motioned him over and he knelt to get a better look.

“This trunk appeared the day after we took you in,” she explained. “And it has thwarted Vernon’s every attempted to get rid of it since then, always appearing at your bedside until I put it in the attic to save it from Vernon’s rages. There it stayed.” Harry reached  out to finger the intricate carvings and wondered what they meant. “I can only assuming its the Potter crest. It was on a ring your father wore the one time I met him.” Harry snorted imagining how that meeting must have went and Petunia smiled a little. “Yes, that was a most spectacular evening. I don’t think Vernon ever forgave James for that prank and it wasn’t even a magical one.” Petunia’s smiled grew at Harry’s shocked face. “I believe this trunk is meant to be with you or else it wouldn’t have stayed.” 

Harry nodded and tried to pick it up to put with his other things. He let go with a gasp from the electric shock he got from the handles. He didn’t have time to think about it when from below them he heard the doorbell ring and his uncle shout, “Boy! Get the door before the neighbors see!” 

Harry grabbed the trunk around the middle, thankful that it didn’t shock him and as fast as he could left it in his room and answered the door. He could feel his uncle’s glare from the living room and for an insane moment he squashed down the urge to tell him off, reminding him he wasn’t coming back and to leave him alone for once in his life. Instead he took a deep breath and opened the door a crack in time to see Tonks reach for the doorbell again. “What is the password?” he asked and she jumped.

“Password? Dumbledore didn’t say anything about a password.”

Sirius merely rolled his eyes at his cousin and in a bored tone, he said, “Moony, Padfoot and Prongs are surely up to no good.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Tonks asked as he swung the door open. “Wotcher, Harry,” she greeted but stayed where she was waiting for an answer. 

“I’ll tell you the story later,” Sirius answered before pulling Harry into a hug. “How are you, Harry?”

“Fantastic, now that you are here.” His god-father ginned and the years melted from his prematurely aged face. 

Harry didn’t know why his uncle was so worried. Two people on the door step were friends with Lily Evans Potter and she would have taught them how to dress like proper Muggles. And the third was edgy enough to know just to annoy her pure-blood relatives. 

“Where are the rest of you?” Harry asked ushering the three into the house. Sirius shook the rain from his hair in a decidedly dog fashion showering the spotless foyer with water. Aunt Petunia would have been livid if she had seen. 

“Sirius that was rude,” Remus said slapping the animagus upside the head before pulling his wand out and magicking the mess away. “They’re waiting with our transport,” he answered motioning behind him. Stan Shunpike sent him a little wave from the door of the Knight Bus. Harry smiled and waved back noticing the number of Order members sitting on the three levels. 

“Should I be worried about the neighbors?” Harry asked shutting the door. 

“Nah,” Tonks answered. “Never properly look, do they?”

“And what about possible Death Eater patrons?”

“Sirius contracted it out for the night,” Remus answered. “And along with it the guarantee they can’t say anything. We have it to ourselves until they drop us off.”

“You can do that?” Harry asked.

His god-father smirked. “For the right price.” Sirius laughed at Harry’s surprised face. “Anyway, Mad Eye suggested that we fly to headquarters but that was shot down on account of rain.” 

“Thank Merlin for that,” Tonks muttered and Remus smiled. 

“Where are your things?” Remus asked. 

“My room,” Harry said. “Upstairs.” 

“Why don’t you and I go and get your bags, so we can get out of this dreadful place,” Sirius said. Harry smiled and led the way.

“It’s not that bad,” Harry said. “At least this summer.”

“But you like me better, right?”

Harry stopped on the landing. “You had to ask?” Harry could see the apprehension melt away and figured Azkaban had left its mark. “Come on. I’m sure Uncle Vernon wants us gone and he’s just too scared to admit it.” 

Harry didn’t even notice when his god-father stopped dead in the doorway to his room, but when he turned around and saw his ashen look, he was a little concerned. “Sirius? What’s wrong?” Harry followed his eye line to the ancient trunk he hastily put on his bed. “Sirius?”

The spell was broken but Harry couldn’t explain the sadness and fear in the man’s eyes. “We better get going?” It shouldn’t have been a question but it sounded as if it could have been.

“Okay.”

... ... ... ...

Harry watched the English countryside pass by and wondered if they were taking the long way to confuse possible followers. If they could keep up with the infernal bus then they deserved to know where headquarters was, Harry thought. Throughout the ride, Harry couldn’t help but watch the silent conversation between Sirius and Remus with the occasional glance at the ornate trunk in Harry’s lap. 

Before they had left the Dursley’s, Remus looked like he had seen a ghost and then swallowed a lemon when he saw the trunk in Harry’s arms. Harry took it all to mean they knew about the trunk and it’s relation to his family. 

Harry thought he would be happy to see the gloomy halls of number 12, even with Sirius living there, but anywhere was better than on the crazily driven Knight Bus. Harry waved at the enthusiastic Stan goodbye as the Order waited for the bus to leave. Then he turned, took a deep breath and entered the home of the Most Ancient House of Black. 

He heard a shout and was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. “I can’t breathe, Hermione!” he choked out. When she pulled away guilt written on her face, he smiled, “Just kidding.” She slapped his arm as he shared a hug with his other best mate, Ron.

“How was the trip?” Ron asked.

“Uneventful, thankfully,” Harry said leading the two upstairs. 

“Dinner in a couple of hours!” Remus called after them, when he got no answer he snorted and followed Sirius into the basement kitchen. 

“How was your summer?” Harry asked them as they settled into the room he shared with Ron.

“Rather boring, really,” Hermione answered. “Mum and Dad are worried though, so we didn’t travel much.”

“What about you, Ron?”

“Quiet now that Fred and George have moved out.” Ron smiled. “Almost too quiet after living so long with the pair.”

“How is their shop doing?” Harry asked.

“Fair enough from what we know,” Ron answered. “They don’t talk about it much.” Ron watched Harry unload his trunk and into the wardrobe. “How was your summer, mate?”

Harry could hear the hesitance in his voice and see this apprehension in both their faces. “It was... okay. Uncle Vernon was really the only one that tried to keep things as they were. Dudley was just grateful that he was still alive, and Aunt Petunia avoided me until right before I left.”

“Avoided you?” Hermione asked curious. 

“I kept to myself mostly, so it was easy for her, but, yeah, she avoided me.” Harry closed the wardrobe and turned to his friends. “Then just before Sirius and them showed up, she comes to my room, apologizes and gives me this.” He picked up the trunk and placed it where they could all see it. 

“She said it was the Potter seal,” Harry said fingering the intricate design. “And that Dad had it on a ring he wore.” 

“Is that a Merlin?” Ron asked inching closer, as close as he could get without actually touching the wood. When he didn’t get an answer he looked up to see his two friends staring at him. “What?”

“How did you know that?”

“When I was small a traveling faire came through Ottery St. Catchpole. One of my favorite acts was the falconry and it was my dream for many years after.” Ron looked sheepish. “So I looked up every hunter bird I could. The Twins teased me incessantly until I grew out of it.” Ron coughed clearly uncomfortable with the attention on him. “Anyway, this trunk looks old and if what your Aunt said was true, there could be a whole host of family secrets hidden in there.”

“So let’s open it!” Hermione said. She moved forward as if to help, but Ron stopped her.

“Are you mad, woman!?” She bristled at the term, but Ron continued before she could start ranting at him. “It is a family heirloom that may not be able to be opened until Harry is of age. And even if he could open it, it contains family secrets for Harry’s eyes only, and eventually his wife and children.” Ron thought for a moment. “Well, his heir really, the wife and the rest of the kids would only be privy to what Harry chooses.”

Through clenched teeth, looking upset, Hermione asked, “And what would happen if I were to open it?”

“That’s even if you could open it. It may need blood to be opened and you are not of Potter blood. But...” Ron shrugged. “It really could be any number of things. Could be an Obliviate imbedded in the wood that could only be deactivated by Potter blood. A curse that could render the opener a squib. It could be a punishment chosen by the family, even death, but that I would say would be more the Blacks and Malfoy’s style.” Hermione glared at him and Ron sighed. “Family magic runs far deeper that any magic taught at Hogwarts.”

Harry just watched his two best friends during the tirade, slightly wondering how he knew so much and then mentally hitting himself because Ron was a Pure-blood family and would know such things. “So does the Weasley family have magic like that?” Harry blurted. Ron looked startled. “Sorry,” Harry said quickly. “It was the train of thought going through my head and came out my mouth.”

“Uh...” Ron looked flustered for a moment. “Uh, yeah, but only Bill knows everything.” Ron stopped. “I’m sorry, Harry. I’m not really allowed to talk about it.” 

“It’s okay,” Harry reassured. “I didn’t really expect you to answer.”

A nock sounded at the door and Sirius appeared. “Dinner’s ready, you lot.” The trio stood and Harry saw Sirius’s gaze linger a little too long on the trunk. 

They entered the nearly empty basement kitchen and Harry was nearly lost in the huge room. 

“Order meeting over all ready?” Hermione asked and Remus nodded. 

“It was a short one anyway and everyone had other places to be.”

“Where is the rest of your family?” Harry asked Ron. 

“They decided to stay at the Burrow until you settled in here with Sirius,” Ron answered and Harry smiled. 

“Thus we are saddled with Remus’s cooking for the foreseeable future,” Sirius quipped. He muttered a quiet ‘ow’ when Remus backhanded him. 

“Don’t let him kid you, Harry,” Tonks said setting the bowls and plates on the table. “Remus is a wonderful cook.”

“That’s really for Harry to decide, Tonks,” Remus said placing a pot carefully in the middle of the table. “Dig in, everybody. While it’s still hot.”

The stew was passed around as Remus retrieved bread from the oven. They chatted comfortably about inconsequential things. 

When Harry had eaten his fill he stood and placed his dishes in the sink to wash themselves and left them to finish unpacking, but Sirius stopped him. 

“Can we talk?” he asked.

Harry smiled. “Sure. Want to help me unpack?” 

Sirius grinned. “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Follow me.” Sirius didn’t stop on the first landing, but headed up to what Harry knew was the family wing on the third floor. “I hope this is okay. Remus helped me decorate.” Sirius opened the door to the room next to his and motioned Harry to enter. 

The room was decorated in dark woods and deep blues and greens. The furniture looked antique but comfortable and the fourposter bed looked like Harry could sink into it and forget the world. 

“Is this okay?” Sirius asked from the doorway. “I just figured since you are living here that you’d want your own room. Especially when you share at school.” 

“This is amazing, Sirius. Thank you.” Harry was beaming at the prospect of a space to call his own. “Help me move?” 

Sirius looked relieved. “I’d love to.” 

It didn’t take long for the pair to repack Harry’s things and lug it all up the extra flight of stairs and they filled the silent halls with planning for the rest of the house, what rooms to redo and where to put the remaining ‘Dark Objects’ they had not gotten to the summer before. Yet the conversation died when Harry placed the trunk on the bed. “You know what this is, don’t you?” Sirius flinched and that was all the answer Harry needed. “What’s wrong?” 

Sirius sighed, sinking into one of the armchairs by the window. “With everything that is going on I don’t want this added to it.” 

“What’s this?” Harry asked gesturing to the trunk. 

“I only know what your dad could tell me as your god-father, which wasn’t all that much, but last I knew that trunk was still in your family vault at Gringotts, and it would only appear when it was time.” 

“Time for what?” 

“Your dad couldn’t say, but it didn’t appear for James or his dad, your granddad, and as far as anyone knew your great-granddad.”

“But its still locked,” Harry said trying to pry it open as if to illustrate his point. “Why would it appear to me if I can’t even open it?”

“We will have to see, but part of me hopes that we won’t have to find out.”

“Well that is maddening unhelpful,” Harry joked and Sirius chuckled. 

“I know, but we could go to Gringotts and see if one of your ancestors left a journal or something about it.”

“Would Dad have told me if he lived?” 

Sirius nodded and bit back the tears. “The old families always have a backup plan.”

Harry let the sadness take over as he placed the trunk on his desk. He whipped away a tear before turning back to his god-father. “Where are Ron and Hermione? I think that even Ron would be full by now.” 

Sirius barked out a laugh. “Remus is distracting them so we could talk.”

“Does Ron know that you were going to change rooms on me?” Harry asked as they lounged around Harry on the bed Sirius in what Harry deemed his armchair. 

Sirius leaned back in the chair getting comfortable. “He helped with the final stages after he and Hermione arrived and I think he was relieved that you had a place to call home.”

Harry turned over onto his back and stared at the canopy of his bed -- his bed -- and he smiled despite the memories that decided to surface. “He would be relieved. I guess.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Did anyone ever tell you about what happened at the Dursleys?” 

Sirius cocked his head, much like a dog would. “I was told enough that I want to go back to that house and give the Ministry a reason to lock me up.”

Harry looked up, his eyes hard and angry. “You will not. I don’t care about the Dursleys, but I need you here. Not in Azkaban.” Harry sighed and looked away. “Not after I barely got out of my own prison.”

“Harry...” Harry shook his head to clear it. Sirius stood and knelt next to the bed. “Harry, I promise you, I won’t leave you and I will be here for you as long as you want me to be.” Sirius pulled him into a hug and ignored the growing wet patch on his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay, Harry.” It was awhile before Harry’s sobs quieted and he pulled away whipping the remnants of his tears. “Better?” Harry nodded. “Good. Just know that you can come to me if you ever want to talk.” He nodded again as Sirius pulled him into another hug.

There was an audible click and they pulled apart to stare at the trunk. “You heard that right?” Sirius nodded looking rather pale. Harry stood and walked slowly toward his desk and the offending object. Lifting the lid, all he saw was a key and an ancient-looking, leather-bound book. He reached in but before he could pick anything up Remus burst in.

“There’s been another attack.” 

“Voldemort?” 

“It would seem so, this time he targeted both the Minister of Magic and Muggle Prime Minister. They’re both dead.”

“What the hell is he thinking?” Sirius said following Remus out into the hall and down the stairs. Harry was on his heels all thoughts of mysterious trunks replaced by confusion and a little fear.


	3. Response and Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four went a lot longer than originally planned (it was completed tonight) so in celebration and because I think I left you hanging for long enough, here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter II:

Ceron Potter wrapped the journal in the best water proof cloth he could find in the small village, mindful of the people around him and didn’t know magic existed much less there was a magic user sharing their ale. When he got home he would spell the cloth to protect it better. 

If only people knew. Ceron shook his head. Magic would be feared and hated just as it was when Uther Pendragon ruled Albion. 

“Some might thoughts must be movin’ about your head, traveler,” the bar mistress said. 

“Something of a sort,” Ceron answered. 

She snorted. “Anythin’ else I can get ya?” 

“No, thank you,” Ceron answered pushing the needed coins across the bar. He slid from the stool and headed out the door to gather horse mindful of how much sun he had left and how tired his horse was. “Few more miles then we’re home. You think we can make it?” The horse just stared at him and Ceron rubbed his neck before pulling up onto his saddle. 

He was a few miles outside of the village where he felt safe enough to pull out his wand from deep inside his pack. He strapped it to his arm underneath his sleeve. He didn’t like stowing his wand so far from his hand, but it was safer among the non-magic folk. A lot less questions were asked. Yes, he still had a sword and he knew how to use it, thanks to the years of training by his father, but magic was something different. 

He passed by many on the busy road, one the Romans left from their occupation of the isle so may years before. He sighed in relief as he spied the outskirts of his village just as the sun was going down. 

His fellow villagers were working their ways home after a day in the fields. A few waved in greeting as he passed. 

He was rounding the last bend toward home, when he heard a snap and hiss and felt pain erupt just below his heart. Ceron toppled from his horse, an arrow embedded deep in his skin. He grunted, dazed and in pain.

His attacker stepped toward him and searched through his bag, becoming increasingly agitated as he couldn’t find what he wanted. The man spun around as he heard others approached.

“Pappa!” a child called, his joy quickly turning to terror as he spotted his fallen father.

Ceron tried to comforted his crying child but the pain flared and he knew no more. 

*** *** ***

Hours passed before the silencing charm was lifted from the kitchen door, all of which Harry spent on the stairs staring. 

“Harry?” Hermione had tried early in his vigil. “Harry, even if you had sat for the meeting they wouldn’t have let you do anything.”

“No, they just would have let me die for them.”

“What?” Hermione asked and Harry realized that he had yet to tell his best friends about the prophecy. 

“Nothing.” And despite Hermione’s protests he wouldn’t say more.

The pair had retreated to the library after a couple of hours and for some reason he was happy he was alone. 

The moment the door opened, Harry stood eager to know the Order’s plans. By the look on Sirius’s face, however, Harry knew he wasn’t going to be told anything. 

“Go on upstairs, Harry,” Remus said as he passed seemingly on his way to say farewell to an Order member calling his name. “Sirius and I will be up there to explain as soon as we can.”

Harry nodded and offering the minimum greetings needed as he retreated upstairs. He didn’t have to wait as long as he feared, when less than an hour later Remus and Sirius showed up at his bedroom door. 

“Where are Ron and Hermione?” Remus asked. 

“I heard something about the library before they disappeared,” Harry answered not really caring. Remus walked away in the direction of the library as Sirius made himself comfortable in his armchair. 

“You okay, Sirius?” 

His godfather looked up, confused at the question. “Yeah, I’m just tired.” 

They sat in silence, facing one another until Remus returned with Ron and Hermione in tow. Harry just stared at the wall until they settled, Remus in a conjured chair, Ron and Hermione on the bed. 

“What has the headmaster decided?” Harry asked.

Remus and Sirius shared a look and Harry almost feared they weren’t going to tell him anything. “He wanted you to go into hiding, and while there to train.”

“Train?” Hermione asked. “Train for what?”

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but looked at Harry and stopped. “You didn’t tell them?” 

Harry shook his head just as Hermione exclaimed, “Tell us what?!”

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. Ron sounded concerned when he said, “What’s going on?” 

Silence descended on the group and Harry knew his guardians were just letting him figure out how to tell them. Instead of beating around the issue he said without looking at them, “I know why Voldemort is after me.” 

Harry expected yelling, gasps of surprise anything but not the silence the declaration was met with. Harry looked up to see concern on Hermione’s face and fear on Ron’s. 

“How long have you known?” 

“Since May,” he answered. “Just after the Ministry...” Harry looked over just as Sirius looked away and he vowed to talk through it with him. “Dumbledore took me aside to explain everything and he finally told me why Voldemort’s been after me all these years.” 

“Which is?” Hermione prompted. 

Harry wanted to glare at her but refrained. “A prophecy was made a few months before I was born.” Harry turned away to look out the window. “It said that the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord would be born at the end of July and he would have power the Dark Lord knew not.”

“But that could be anyone born ---” 

“You forgot the bit about having parents that defied him three times,” Sirius said. “That drastically shortens the list.” 

“Yeah, to two,” Harry responded sarcastically.

“Who --?” Hermione started only to stop at Harry shaking his head. 

“I won’t make them a target anymore than they already are.”

“So You-know-who is after you over a prophecy?” Ron said.

“His name is Voldemort, Ron, or if you prefer Tom.” Ron sent him a bland look and Harry dropped it. “Anyway, yeah, he’s after me because of a bunch of words someone deemed a prophecy. One that has already cost me so much...” He trailed off and got a far-away look, then shook his head. “As much as I love to be ready for the epic final battle, I won’t hide. Not from him.”

Despite looking unsurprised, Remus and Sirius both looked sad and Harry turned away. “That’s what we told Albus. That’s why we volunteered to teach Defense this year.” 

“Both of you?”

“It was Dumbledore’s stipulation. Something about the board not liking it.”

“Oh, Merlin!” Harry jerked in his seat, a strange look passing through his eyes as Ron jumped up and started pacing. “You-Know-Who’s taken over the Ministry, right?” There were a chorus of yeses. “So what is stopping him from taking Hogwarts? He has one of his most loyal Death Eaters on the School Board.”

“Malfoy...” Hermione breathed.

“Albus already thought of it,” Remus placated. “He is activating ancient laws that render the school independent of the government.” 

“As it was when it was founded,” Hermione said.

Remus glanced at her. “Basically, yes.”

“Will that work?” Ron asked.

Remus opened his mouth to answer but a whispered voice answered, “No.”

The four turned to Harry, who sat looking away from them and out the window. “He needs an heir of one of the founders to do the ancient rites. The only known heir is --”

“Voldemort,” Sirius finished. “Do you think Albus thought of that?” he asked Remus. 

“I don’t know. Most likely. But Dumbledore also said that Voldemort is going to take over of the entire wizarding world and now that he has the Ministry it is only a matter of time before we are all in danger. He was hoping that by separating Hogwarts that we would still have a safe haven.”

“But why kill the muggle prime minister?” Hermione asked. “It’s not like he is a threat to us. In fact, it may expose us and he doesn’t want that, at least not this early.”

“Maybe it was a ritual?” Harry suggested before he even realized he was speaking. 

“For what?” Hermione asked and Harry tried not to over-listen and hear the condescending tone that wasn’t there.

He shrugged. “There could be a lot of dark rituals that require someone not of magical blood and he may have wanted to make a statement that he can get to anyone.”

The rest looked thoughtful. “I do not want to know what he is trying to accomplish with something like that,” Ron said and Harry smiled. 

“Be that as it may, Professor Dumbledore doesn’t want any of us out of the house for the foreseeable future, just in case. He is trying to figure out a secure way to get to Hogwarts that doesn’t include taking the train. Too many people know about it.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Hermione checked her watch and yawned. “I think I am going to head to bed.” 

Ron jumped up. “I’ll walk you down.” Sirius and Harry tried not to laugh too loud, but Harry could still see Ron's ears reddening. Soon after the pair left Remus also decided to head to bed and Harry and Sirius were alone. The room was quiet as they sat merely taking comfort in each other’s presence. 

Somewhere in the house a clock struck the hour with a horrible screeching sound and Harry looked over at Sirius curiously. “Never heard that one before.”

Sirius flinched. “The silencing charm must have worn off again. I’ve been meaning to get a new clock.” Sirius sighed and stood. “But it will have to wait till tomorrow. Try to get some sleep, okay?” At Harry’s nod, he bent over and kissed his head, just like a father would and both were surprised that it felt right.

“Goodnight, Sirius,” Harry whispered as he walked out. Sirius smiled and shut the door.

... ... ... ...

Harry waited until he heard his godfather’s door shut to stand and walk over to his desk. He opened the chest carefully and pulled a key and journal out. After examining the key he turned to the journal. Red leather was the only thing special about the cover, no title or name. On the inside, on the first page, it read:

Ddewiswyd o Myrddin

*** *** ***  
Laughter rippled through the bustling court yard as Merlin seemed to be trying to get away from a furious looking Arthur Pendragon. Yet at closer inspection, Arthur was just as amused, just better at hiding it. No one really knew why the court sorcerer was running away from the king, but they knew it was nothing horrible from the laughter echoing through the halls of the citadel. 

Gwen looked up from her sewing and smiled as Merlin burst in and hid behind her chair. “What did you do this time?” she asked not even looking behind her. 

“Nothing!” Merlin declared. “Honest!” Then burst into loud laughter. 

“You aren’t much of a difficult find, Merlin,” Arthur said. Gwen looked over to see her husband leaning against the doorway. “At least you could have tried to keep quiet.” 

Merlin snorted as he stood behind Gwen’s chair leaning against it with his chin resting on his fists and waited. 

Arthur pushed off the door and slowly made his way across the room toward the pair. “Care to explain why my crown turned to flowers in front of everyone today?” Gwen snorted and Arthur glared half-heartedly at her. When Merlin didn’t answer the king moved a little closer. “Don’t you think that the Royal Court Sorcerer and Advisor-On-All-Things-Magical should be above such childish pranks.”

“Well, to be fair, I didn’t actually turn your crown into flowers, I merely replaced it with the garland, which your wife so graciously made for me.” Arthur smiled at Gwen’s look, one that said, ‘I have no idea what he is talking about’. “The crown is fine and siting in your rooms,” Merlin said with a smile but the smile fell as he cocked his head to the side as if listening to the wind and Arthur learned a long time ago that he probably was. 

“What is it?” Arthur asked just as Merlin darted out the door. Arthur and Gwen shared a look before he said, “You better stay here.” She nodded reluctantly as Arthur followed the warlock. By the time he reached the courtyard, Merlin stood in front of the figure of the Great Dragon. Around them the towns folk watched in awe. The pair of magical creatures (as Arthur liked to tease Merlin about) seemed to be conversing as Merlin’s body became more and more ridged. “Thank you, Kilgharrah,” he whispered. The Dragon nodded regally and turned to Arthur. 

“It is good to see you, Young Pendragon,” he said. “I only hope to see you again under better circumstances.”

“It is good to see you as well, Kilgharrah,” Arthur greeted. “To what do we owe the honor of visit?”

“I am afraid such news is not for all to hear. I told Merlin all that I know and that I will return if I find out anymore.” The dragon turned back to Merlin. “Fear not, young one, it is not the end,” Kilgharrah reassured spreading his wings wide. Merlin backed away allowing Kilgharrah room and was one of the few that remained on his feet as the great dragon  launched himself into the air.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked when it seemed he wasn’t going to move.

“I’ve called the knights,” he said as he turned and walked back toward the citadel. “We need to prepare.” Arthur followed swallowing his comments of impertinence and ‘who do you think the king is here, Merlin?’. His closest knights and friends were already in the council room when the pair arrived. Gawain was lounging back in his chair, his feet propped on Elyan’s empty chair. Elyan was calmly ignoring the man, talking with Leon and Percival about that day’s training session and the batch of new trainees that had arrived over the past few days. Merlin held back the pain that was Lancelot’s empty chair but instead forced Arthur to sit as he stood and faced the group.

“Mordred rides for Camelot.” Arthur was silent as the knights murmured between them. 

“For good or ill?” Arthur asked. 

“Kilgharah didn’t know for sure, but he rides while an army assembles outside Albion’s boarders.”

“It would take that army a good month to even get close to the city,” Gawaine pointed out. “Now doubt they would burn and pillage all along the way.”

“What do you think he wants, Merlin?” Elyan asked. 

Merlin dropped unceremoniously into his chair and took a deep breath. “Revenge, I believe.”

“Revenge?” Leon asked. “Revenge for what?”

“My father’s treatment of his kind, Morgana --”

“Its doesn’t have anything to do with any of that,” Merlin interrupted. His face was in his hands and was leaning against the table. “He’s after me.”

“What are you talking about?” Arthur countered and Merlin sighed. 

“Back when we went to retrieve that crystal from Alvaar and Mordred, the one they thought told the future, or held power, or some such nonsense. I tried to stop Mordred from escaping and he was almost killed by the knights. He vowed he would never forget or forgive me.”

“But why has he chosen now? Why after so many years?” Leon asked he was the only knight in the group who was around to know what event Merlin was talking about.

“I don’t know,” Merlin said. Then he got a far away look in his eyes. “But I know someone who might.” 

Arthur got a hard look in his eyes. “No, Merlin. You are not going to her. Morgana will never help you.”

Merlin smiled. “I wasn’t talking about Morgana.”


	4. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Harry's birthday and he begins to understand how much is family loves him, both in this world and the world beyond the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin. This is just for fun.

Chapter III

Harry turned over and burrowed deeper into the covers of his bed. He heard and felt a sneeze on his face and he opened his eyes to see a blurry black mass of fur that was his godfather. 

“Thanks, Padfoot,” he said, his speech muffled by the duvet. “I was going to shower but now I don’t think I need one.” The black dog whined and Harry sat up. He reached for his glasses just as Sirius transformed. “What time is it?” 

“Early still.” 

Harry groaned and turned over. “Then why did you get me up?”

“To wish you a happy birthday. I wanted to be the first.” Harry had almost forgotten it was his birthday with everything that had happened in the last 36 hours.

“So do you have anything planned for the day?” 

Sirius pouted and fell into his chair with a huff. “I did and then ol’ Voldemort had to go and kill the Ministers and take over the government so Dumbledore won’t let us out of the house.”

“Figures.” Harry snorted and leaned up against the headboard. “They both always ruin my fun.”

Sirius grinned. “‘Course we could always create our own fun when the rest of the Weasley’s arrive later today.” 

“For the surprise party I am not suppose to know about?”

Sirius eyed him for a moment and Harry knew he didn’t know how to answer, yet his god-father knew they were caught. “How did you know?” 

Harry smiled. “I didn’t, but don’t worry. I am surprised all the same.” Harry stood and sat across from Sirius. “I am just glad that I get a birthday with you.” 

“Harry...” Sirius trailed off. They both knew they needed to have the conversation but didn’t know where to start. “Harry, you don’t need to say anything.”

“But I do, Sirius. I do. If I hadn’t been so impulsive, so reckless, you wouldn’t have needed to go after me.” Sirius tried to stop him from continuing. “No, Sirius! You almost died. You would have if Bellatrix wasn’t hit by that boulder that threw off her aim.” 

“Harry,” Sirius started and then paused. He seemed to be contemplating what he wanted to say and how to say it. “There is something I have learned that I wish I never had to. Life is short. I will admit that I was looking for a way to get out of this house and you gave me that reason. However, if I got a choice of how to go, it would be like your dad and mum, fighting. Fighting for you.”

*** *** *** ***

Merlin stood looking out the window of the highest tower. Looking out at the land he had come to call home for nearly a decade. 

“Merlin?” He turned at the sound of Gwen’s voice. “It’s Gaius. He’s asking for you.” 

“Thank you, Gwen.” He shivered at a sudden cold breeze. He took one last look at the dull landscape of late autumn before turning and following his friend down the stairs. He paused at the door of the physician’s quarters and touched the well worn wood of the door. He felt the eyes of his knighted friends as they stood watch over the door. He sighed and he heard Gwen stifle a sob before pushing the door open and entering the room alone. Near the roaring fire lay his mentor and father figure looking frail and pale. 

Merlin gingerly took his hand and the elderly man woke from his light doze. “Merlin.” His voice was weak and raspy. Merlin reached for a cup of water and helped Gaius take a sip. He choked a little and coughed to clear his throat. “Merlin.” His voice was still weak but a little less raspy. “Not much time now.” 

Tears started to fill his eyes and Merlin wiped them away furiously. “Gaius...”

“None of that now, Merlin. I’ve lived a long life. I wouldn’t ask for anything more.” 

“But I could save you,” Merlin pleaded. “I could have healed you a long time ago if you had just let me.”

“Then I would have been living on borrowed time and it wouldn’t have been worth it. It is my time, Merlin, and I am at peace.”

“Please, Giaus. You are the only one that knows my secret. I don’t think I can do this without you!” 

“You are stronger than you know, Merlin.” Giaus took a shuddering breath. “You don’t need me, an old man. The world needs the young now. Now more than ever.” 

“I can’t just let you die!” 

“You can and you will.” There was nothing Merlin could do to disaude him and the pair sat in silence. 

“Do you want me to get anyone else? Everyone is waiting outside,” Merlin asked. Giaus nodded and Merlin stood and opened the door to let them in. 

“We’ll stay out here, Merlin,” Gawain said. The other knights nodded. “We’ve said our goodbyes.”

He nodded his thanks to the assembled knights as they stood guard and in vigil around the door. Tears were slowly and silently rolling down Gwen’s face and Arthur’s eyes were hard. The three took seats around the dying man’s bed ready to wait out the night. 

It wouldn’t take that long.

... ... ... ...

Merlin paced and paced waiting for the King to return from supervising a training session, something he decided to do at least once a month in order to get out of the stuffy council rooms and to make sure the knights were being trained properly. Merlin was nervous. Really nervous. Because he was about to do something he promised Giaus. 

It was nearly a week after his mentor’s death and five days since his funeral and while the grief was fresh and would be for a long time to come Merlin had something that he needed to do before he exploded from trying to keep it in or did something really stupid. 

His head jerked up at the sounds of voices and footsteps and he nearly cursed out loud at his dismal luck. He wouldn’t be able to tell Arthur anything with an audience. He wasn’t even sure if he would be able to tell him alone. So then Merlin wasn’t sure if he was relieved or outraged that the extra pair of footsteps was Gwen’s as they entered Arthur’s chambers arm in arm. 

“Ah! Merlin! Good. You save me the trouble of having to track you down.” 

Merlin breathed in relief for the excuse of putting it off for a little while longer. “What do you need, sire?”

Arthur turned him sharply and Merlin mentally cursed himself. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing?” Merlin said. 

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “Out with it, Merlin. You never call me sire unless something is wrong. So what is it?”

“Promise not to kill me?” Arthur must have heard something in the simple request because he didn’t mock him.

“Should I leave?” Gwen asked and Merlin wasn’t sure how to answer.

“You better stay. Not for protection or a witness or anything, but because this pertains to you, too. In a way.” Merlin started pacing again and he didn’t realize until the fourth time that he was also chewing on his thumb. He dropped his hand and faced his two oldest friends. “There is so much to tell you and I am not even sure where to begin.”

“The beginning maybe?” Arthur said then Gwen elbowed him. 

“That won’t really work considering it started before either of us were born.” Merlin stood facing the fire debating whether this was a good idea in the first place and how long it would take Arthur to react if he bolted when he heard the voice in his head echo the words from so long ago. _The half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole._ Merlin extended his hand and whispered a phrase. The fire went out and while he heard the exclamations, it wasn’t until he turned around with the fire in his palm that they understood. 

Arthur’s expression ranged from anger, confusion, and fear while Gwen’s was thoughtful. Merlin whispered again and the fire reappeared in the hearth. Arthur flinched. “I’m sorry. I am so, so sorry.”

“How long?” It took Merlin a moment to understand what he was asking him. “How long have you been a sorcerer?” 

“I was born with it.” Merlin tried not to shiver at the words and squashed down the unwanted memory. 

“That’s not possible! Every person with magic has to learn it!” Arthur stood and Merlin took an unconscious step back, almost into the fire. He tried not to take it as a sign. “That was the thing that was drilled into my head the most, that sorcerer’s chose to learn and that is was corrupted them!” 

“And that’s true!” Merlin paused. “Except for the corrupted part, but it’s true that everyone but me has to learn it!”

“What makes you so special?” Arthur blurted and Merlin tried not to feel hurt. 

“For a long time I didn’t know,” Merlin said. Arthur looked shocked that he even answered. “I guess I came to Camelot hoping to find out and I did, just not in the way... I expected.” 

“And what way was that?”

“A dragon told me.” 

“A dragon?” Arthur sounded like he didn’t believe him until it clicked and the look of shock turned to rage. “IT WAS YOU!” he roared and Merlin flinched and nearly fell over a stool trying to get away. “Hundreds of people died, Merlin! Homes and crops were destroyed!”

“I didn’t know okay! I didn’t know what he was going to do! But I gave him my word! My word that I would free him and I knew no peace until I fulfilled my oath!” 

“People died and you are worried about a promise!” 

“I know, Arthur! More than you realize!” 

“Really?” His tone was disbelieving and Merlin wished this could have gone a completely different way. “How would you know how it feels?”

“Because my father died! In my arms! All because you wanted a Dragonlord to kill Kilgharrah!”

Gwen gasped and Arthur reeled back. “Balinor was your father?” 

Merlin nodded wrapping his arms around himself and fighting the urge to curl up. “I didn’t even know until Giaus told me right before we left. Before then, my father was a faceless being that I wished for on cold nights in Ealdor when I could hear my mother crying.”

Silence rang in their ears until Gwen said softly. “You better start at the beginning, Merlin.” 

So he did. His tale lasted well into the night and by the end it felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. He knew that him and Arthur weren’t all right and they wouldn’t be, not for close to a year later when the ban on magic was finally repealed and Merlin was chosen as court sorcerer. But Merlin, at least, felt better. And Arthur finally understood.

*** *** *** ***

Harry sat at the end of a rather rambunctious table, full of people he called family. To his left sat Sirius and Remus, next to them sat the twins. The four of them were laughing at a particularly good memory of the twins’ pranks on Delores Umbridge, the joke of a defense professor from the previous year. Next to the twins was Bill looking a little uncomfortable next to the serious looking Percy who was holding a conversation with Mr. Weasley who sat right across from Harry at the other end of the long table. Molly was once again fussing over Charlie’s long hair, while Ginny and Tonks joked about what Tonks should do next. And next to him sat Ron and Hermione speaking quietly between them and he was feeling neither left out or annoyed at their budding relationship. He was just content to sit and watch the group around him enjoy themselves. 

They had decided that the kitchen was too small to hold his “surprise” birthday party and had cleaned out the formal dinning room for the occasion. Dinner wasn’t on the table yet because they were waiting for a few more people to show up, though Harry didn’t quite know where they were going to sit. The floo flared to life and Professor McGonagall gracefully walked through. 

“Happy birthday, Mr. Potter,” Professor McGonagall said. She stopped beside his chair and set two wrapped packages in front of him. "Professor Dumbledore sends his regards. He couldn't get away from the school governors today."

Harry tried not to feel overwhelmed. While he may have gotten gifts from his friends in the past he never had the opportunity to open them in front of them at his own party. 

"Are you going to stare at them all night or are you going to open them?" Ron said and Harry started from his thoughts. 

He reached for the first package, a brightly colored gift and saw that the gift was from both the twins. "Should I be worried?" he asked and the pair looked far too innocent. He was about to break the tape seal when a peaking sound echoed through the room. Sirius stood and let the haggard looking owl in. As it landed on Harry's shoulder it gave him a squawk that told him "I've been trying to get in forever!"

Harry reached for the letter only to stop when Remus's hand clamped on his wrist. "Let me check it for spells first." A few flashes later he pronounced it safe and shared a few pointed looks with Sirius while Harry turned it over to see the Gingott's seal. As he broke it a wind rushed through the room making everyone shiver and when he opened it he realized why. 

_October 30, 1981_

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead and unable to tell you in person the secrets of our family. Trust, my son, that I would not leave you willingly and I hope that I died defending you and your mother._

_Now for the Secret. You don't have to worry about anyone else reading this because of the enchantments I placed on the parchment. It is for Potter eyes only._

_The Potter family was entrusted with the Knowledge of and Ability to open the way to Avalon. However, it is only when we are called upon and that has not happened for nearly 100 years and I hope you are not gifted with that trunk with Merlin's seal etched into the top._

_If you are, then what your mother and I have been fighting for, that peace for the Wizarding World, has not happened. So a piece of Fatherly Advice: Kill the Bastard. I will offer another piece of advice; one that has been handed down from generation to generation: read everything in the journal. I assume there is a book in the trunk so I hope it helps._

_I have been having a foreboding in these passing weeks in hiding that my time for this world is growing short and my only regret is not being there to watch you grow. Know, Harry, that I will always love you and you will always make me proud. If your mother is there, give her a kiss for me. If Sirius, Remus and Peter are there, tell them: Mischief Managed._

_Love you always,_  
Your Dad  
James 

Harry knew there were tears running down his face when he looked up from the letter. He refolded it carefully before looking over and Remus and Sirius. "Mischief Managed." The pair's expressions wavered between shocked, sad, and happy. And it was at the twin's loud exclamation that he remembered that the ginger pair didn't know who the Marauders really were. "It was a letter from my dad," he declared to the rest of the table and their responses were drowned out by: "Your dad was a Marauder!!" 

"How long have you known?" Fred or maybe George asked. 

Harry smiled at their outraged expressions. "Since third year when Remus told me how my dad became Prongs." The pair rounded on the werewolf with a sheepish expression on his scarred face. 

"Moony?" they whispered in tandem. 

When Remus didn't say anything, Sirius said with a grin on his face, "Aren't you going to say anything, Mr. Moony?" 

"Shut up, Padfoot."

The twins went from staring at Remus awed like and transferred the look to Sirius. 

"Boys," Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Not now." She turned to Harry. "What did your dad say Harry?"

"That he loved me and that he would always be proud of me." Faces around the table seemed to soften and he had to look away. Harry scanned the letter again and said, "He wrote this the day before he died. He said that he felt like he wouldn’t be living for much longer and wanted me to know some things. Family things." He added the last bit when it seemed like both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were about to say something. Harry refolded the letter and gently placed it on the table and reached for a gift. He knew that questions would be coming at him unless he distracted them. The ploy worked and he opened gifts until dinner was placed on the table and everyone dug in. 

Later that night Harry deposited his armload of gifts on his bed and smiled. It had been a wonderful day, especially because of the letter from his dad. His smile waned a little at the thought of his parents and wished for the innumerable time that they were alive and with him.  

“You okay, Harry?” Sirius asked from the doorway and Harry smiled sadly at him.

“Yeah, I just wish Mum and Dad were here.” 

Sirius settled into his chair and Harry sat opposite him. “To be honest, I am glad that letter came today. I’m not sure if I could have convinced you other wise that your parents would be proud of you no matter the choices you make.” His smile turn mischievous. “Except the choice to become the next Dark Lord of course.”

Harry snorted. “World domination isn’t on my list of career goals.” Sirius barked out a laugh and Harry smiled. “Dad also left me bank information and told me to ask you to teach me how to manage the estate.” 

Sirius smiled. “I’d love to, but it will have to wait till morning. These old bones need their rest with all this keeping up with 16 year olds.” 

“You’re hardly old, Sirius,” Harry countered as his godfather stood to head to bed. Harry’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Thank you for a great birthday, Sirius.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Harry, but for what it is worth, you’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, unfortunately this might be the only chapter for awhile. I am still figuring out where I want to go with this, but I am so in love with this idea that it will be finished!


	5. Wills are Tricky Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death comes in many shapes, forms and times. All are tragic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should warn you, my dear readers, about the possibility of miscarriage. The original version of this chapter did have Gwen miscarry, but I felt like it didn't fit right with the story and that as a writer I couldn't do the many psychological, emotional, and physical issues justice. It is a heart-wrenching thing to loose a child at any stage of life, so I will understand why you as a reader would skip that portion. It is easily done, as it is at the beginning.

Chapter IV:  
   
Gwen paused outside the tower door at the sounds of small explosions and she stood wondering what kind of trouble Merlin got into this time. She pushed open the door and despite her own feelings she laughed at the smokey and singed Merlin. 

“What went wrong this time?” she asked and he looked like a startled bird when he realized she was there. 

“Hmm. Not sure,” he said absent-minded as Gwen sat across from him. It took him several minutes to acknowledge that she had something she needed to talk about with him. “What’s wrong?” Gwen knew that she looked uncomfortable and she refused to meet his eyes. “Gwen? What is it?” She felt her eyes well up and she fought back the tears. Merlin was in front of her like a shot and she fell into his shoulder sobbing. 

She could barely get the words out between gasping for air. “I'm not pregnant.” Merlin’s arms tightened around her and she just sat there crying. Merlin only pulled away when she had composed herself. He handed her a clean looking rag and she wiped her face. “It took us so long and we were thrilled when we thought... but last week.” She stifled another sob. “I bled.” 

“Has Arthur said anything?” When she didn’t answer, he said, “Arthur does know, right?” When she nodded Merlin let out a breath. 

“He said that we would try again when I felt ready and not to worry about it. But Merlin, I hear the whispers. The court questions my ability to have Arthur’s child, to have an heir.”

“Has Arthur heard anything?”

“If he has, he hasn’t said anything.” They were silent for several moments and Merlin knew there was something else she wanted to talk about and he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like it. “Merlin... I’ve been thinking. Perhaps, you --” 

“Gwen, if you are about to ask me what I think you are about to ask me, the answer is no. I won’t do it. Nothing is worth it.” Merlin pulled away from his friend and he saw her shocked face before he turned away from her.

“Merlin...” her voice was pleading. 

“Did Arthur ever tell you the circumstances of his birth?” He took her silence to mean no. “Do you remember the Questing Beast?” She murmured a yes. “I went to the Isle of the Blessed to bargain for Arthur’s life. The witch Nimueh tricked me and I left thinking that I was going to die in place of Arthur. My mother almost died, and then Gaius. It ended up that I killed the witch and the balance between life and death was restored.” He snorted. “It wasn’t until years later that I understood what happened.” He finally turned back to Gwen and she saw how weary he was. “I have the power over life and death. I could grant you your wish if you really wanted me to. But a life has to be taken for a life to be given and we don’t have a choice of whom that life is. Uther didn’t understand that. It was what started the Purge.” Gwen gasped just as Arthur walked in. Merlin knew that he heard everything and was almost afraid that he said to much. But the look on his face put Merlin's fears to rest and Arthur carefully knelt in front of his wife. 

"I know there are a lot of things I can say, but ultimately they are just words and you will always have the worry. But know this, I love you and I don't care if we never have children." Merlin busied himself as far away as possible without leaving the room. He knew that if he tried he would be called back anyway. "There will always be rumors and at times the noblemen are worse than their wives, but I don't care. I won't make the same mistake my father did. I am not that desperate for power." 

"But what about the Pendragon line?" 

"The Pendragon line will end with me, if need be." 

Merlin pulled some potions from his shelf and placed them on the table. "These should help with conception, and when you are with child, please come to me as soon as possible. There are remedies that will help with your health and the health of the child." The couple thanked him. "And, Gwen," Merlin said, stopping them at the door. "My mother served as midwife in Ealdor. I overheard a lot of conversations when my mother thought I was in the fields, of women worrying they couldn't give their husbands a child. It is not uncommon for a couple to have difficulty. Maybe you need more practice." Merlin could feel his ears growing warm and Arthur just laughed. 

*** *** *** ***

Harry didn't really know what to do with himself in the days after his birthday. Hermione and Ron mostly kept to themselves, exploring their still new relationship, something Harry didn't really want to think about for too long. Fred and George spent most of their time at the shop, despite the near constant arguments about their safety while at the Alley, and both Bill and Charlie had to get back to work after they spent a few days with the family. He and Ginny did spend time together playing Exploding Snap but after awhile even that got boring and she went off to do her own thing. 

While trying not to think about Ron and Hermione, he tried to not think about the book buried underneath his bed and the responsibility it had placed on his shoulders by just appearing in his room all those years ago. He had picked it up the day after his birthday and just looked at it. It took his about five minutes to realize that the unintelligible symbols that littered the page just days before, he could understand perfectly even if it seemed like they didn't change. It only took him a few seconds to hide it underneath his bed, trunk and all. 

Harry sighed and stood intent on finding Sirius or Remus, only to find a busily working Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, and while there weren’t many people at living in the house she had been making enough food to feed an army. Harry suspected she was nervous cooker. 

"Hello, Harry dear. Fancy a cuppa?" When Harry nodded the kettle flew to the stove at the flick of her wand.

"Have you seen Remus or Sirius lately?"

"Professor Dumbledore came by early this morning and asked them to go to Hogwarts and set up the classrooms they will be using. He also hinted there might have been a meeting with the Board of Governors as well."

"Oh, okay." A tray containing tea and cakes was placed in front of him and he quickly made a cup to his liking before the tea pot did it for him, something he was quite surprised to find out, because it always made his cup too sweet. He just bit into a scone when the post arrived. It took him a moment to realize that the waiting owl was for him while Mrs. Weasley was busy with the rest of the post. Harry saw the the Gringotts seal. He reached out and took the letter from it talons before flying off. He felt a rush of magic and breathed a sigh of relief when he stayed where he was. Not a portkey then. But what was the magic? He broke the seal and found out why. 

 

_August 5, 1996_

_Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_You are hereby summoned to the will reading of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter on August the 10th at 9 AM. A secure place and a port key will be provided. If you are unable to attend, please send your response as soon as possible. We await your answer._

_Sincerely,_  
Rugnuk   
Head of Will Affairs 

"What have you got there?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry jumped surprised but refolded the letter before she could see it. 

"Just a letter from Neville, wishing me a late happy birthday. He managed to forget." Harry smiled at the memory. It wasn't quite a lie because Neville did forget, Harry just got the letter the day before. He didn't know why he wanted to keep it a secret, he wasn't even sure if he would be able to go without someone finding out, but for now he felt like Mrs. Weasley wasn't to know. 

The fire flared to life and they both were distracted by the return of Remus and Sirius. Harry stood and greeted the pair and discreetly motioned to Sirius that he needed to talk to him. They retreated to Harry's room and took their arm chairs. "I got another letter today. This time from the Department of Will Affairs. My parent's will is to be read on August 10."

Sirius stared at him for a second and asked to see the letter and Harry handed it over with no comment. "This doesn't make sense. When I got out of Azkaban and Dumbledore finally caught up with me, he told me that James and Lily's will was already executed and that everything went to you." He smiled at Harry's blanch. "It was going to be held in trust until your... sixteenth birthday..."

Harry didn't know what to make of the expression that crossed Sirius' face but his godfather stood and called for Remus. It took a few shouts but soon the man walked through the door. 

"What do you know of James and Lily's will?" 

"Dumbledore told me that everything went to Harry and that is was going to be held in trust until his sixteenth birthday as per their instructions."

"Then why would Gringotts send him this?" Sirius thrust the letter at Remus. 

"He is the head of a Noble family so this may be just a formality, so he knew the exact contents of the will."

"Just think for a second that Dumbledore lied to us, it is standard procedure to have the will reading when the heir is sixteen."

"Why would Albus lie to us?" Remus asked. 

"Because of the Dursley's." Harry said and the pair stopped and looked at him. "Wouldn't my parents have a list of people I should go to in case something happened to you?" Sirius tried not to flinch and almost succeeded. "Aunt Petunia hated my mother and Mum must have known that, so they wouldn't have been on the approved guardians list if there was one." 

"There must have been a reason, Harry. Albus always has a reason."

Harry nodded. "He does always have a reason, and I don't want to think that he trying to completely run my life, but there are some things that just don't add up." Harry leaned back in his chair and Remus tried not to pace. "I think we need to go to the reading." 

"But what if it is a trap?" Remus asked not liking the plan. 

"Is there a spell that would tell you where a portkey is supposed to go?" Harry asked and Remus looked like he wanted to smack himself and Sirius did.

Remus shook his head in Sirius' direction. "I think there is. I would have to look it up. Give me a moment." 

When Remus left, Sirius asked. "Do you want to tell Dumbledore about this?" 

"I have a feeling he is going to find out anyway, but no. I don't want to tell him yet. Not until we figure out what is going on." 

Sirius nodded and seemed to be thinking deeply about things. Remus returned a short while later looking a little scandalized but with a book in hand. "You might want to have a conversation with Ron and Hermione about the proper use of a library later, Padfoot." Sirius choked and Harry laughed. "I found the spell. Hopefully, we can get it to work. It looks a little complicated." 

"Then I guess I will send my acceptance." Hedwig must have been listening because she was at his shoulder before he could stand to get parchment and a quill. "Eager to get out of the house, girl?" Harry asked scratching her on the head. She seemed to be pleased and hooted softly. He wrote quickly and soon the letter was on its way out the window tied to Hedwig's leg. 

*** *** ***   
Merlin approached the water carefully, almost reverently, mindful of everything that had happened in the past few years, yet a smile stretched across his face when the small figure of Freya appeared above the water. 

“You’re here!” she exclaimed overjoyed. 

Merlin smiled. “Of course I’m here. Am I not allowed to visit? And, yes, I know it has been awhile.” Merlin smiled softly at her before motioning to someone behind him. “There is someone I want you to meet,” Merlin said. There was a rustling at the tree line and Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, stepped into the sunshine.

Arthur walked slowly as if he was still getting used to the idea of magic and didn’t know what to make of Freya. “It is good to meet you properly, King Arthur.” 

“My lady,” he murmured bowing his head. “I will admit that I was worried about this meeting. I as unsure of your feelings toward me after what had happened.”

Freya laughed. “The only thing I regret is being away from Merlin, but you freed me from a curse that was destroying me and killing those around me. I will always be grateful for that. Thank you.”

Arthur looked like he didn’t know exactly what to do so he let the other two catch up for a few moments only idly listening before snapping back to attention when Freya said, “You need to get back to Camelot. The delegation we were waiting for has arrived early.”

As Merlin pulled Arthur away, Freya heard the king ask, “How does she know?” 

“Out of everything going on during that conversation, that is what you ask first?” 

As the pair disappeared into the forest Freya smiled sadly knowing the future that waited for the High King of Albion and his Sorcerer, she only hoped that Merlin would be able to survive. 

*** *** *** 

The moment Hedwig returned with the portkey Remus descended on it with spells, both looking for dark curses and to see if the destination spell actually worked. Even when it said that it would end up in a private room in Gringotts, London, they wouldn’t know for sure until they landed. 

“Do you still want to go?” Remus asked Harry and he was glad that he was giving him the choice. 

“I think I need to. I have questions that could be answered.” Remus nodded and the three of them set to planning. 

“We need someone to cover for us, even maybe a couple someones.” Sirius pointed out. 

“Ron.” Harry said firmly. “Ron would cover for us, but with Hermione, we may need someone else.” 

“Why not Hermione?” Remus asked. 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think she would understand, and maybe that’s unfair of me, but she asks too many questions and, even now, she is too intent on the rules. She would insist on telling Dumbledore.”

“Then who else can we get?” Sirius asked. 

“Tonks?” Remus suggested and the other two looked thoughtful. 

“It could work, but can we trust her?” Harry asked. 

“She’s family, one of the few family I acknowledge, so I trust her,” Sirius said and Harry nodded his assent. 

A few hours later the two aforementioned people found themselves sitting in a private parlor that Harry didn’t know existed located off of Sirius’ room. 

“We need your help,” Harry said without preamble and Ron and Tonks both looked surprised. 

“What with?” Ron was quick to say and Harry smiled. 

“I need to get out of the house and these two are coming with me,” Harry answered. 

“What for?” Tonks said. She looked wary but willing to help. 

“My parents’ will reading.” Tonks’ eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline. 

“That should have happened on your birthday if it hadn’t happened before,” she said. 

“We know, so we have to go to investigate,” Sirius said. Both nodded and Harry let out a breath of relief. 

“What do you need us to do?” Ron said and Harry smiled.

... ... ... 

Harry pulled on his cloak over his jeans and t-shirt just as Sirius walked in. He eyed the ensemble with a little contempt and said, “We’re going shopping after the meeting. We need to get you some proper clothes.”

Harry looked down at himself and couldn’t help but agree. “But unfortunately it may have to wait for the Dumbledore approved visit.” 

Sirius snorted. “You have a point.” A mischievous grin spread across his face and Harry knew to be scared. “I think I found my mum’s old fabric shears from back when she made our clothing.” He shuddered at the memories. “They will cut the fabric to your perfect size...”

“Stop thinking about it, because it is not going to happen.”

Sirius pouted but Harry could see the calculating look in his eyes. Remus walked in pulling on a coat of his own. “Are you two ready?” They both nodded just as Ron knocked on the door. 

“Tonks is ready and Hermione is still reading in her room. See you in a few hours.”

Harry murmured his thanks as the trio gathered around a gold emblem of Gringotts that was serving as their portkey. Remus counted down the seconds, then Harry felt the uncomfortable pull behind his navel. The first thing he noticed when he reoriented himself was the armed goblins everywhere. 

“Thank you, Mr. Potter, for coming,” one Goblin said. Harry took him to be Rugnuk, but he couldn’t have been sure. “I am Rugnuk, Head of the Will Affairs Department. I hope you are your guests had a pleasant journey.” Harry nodded and sat in the proffered seat. “You will have to forgive the guards. While there has not been an attack here at Diagon, we are always prepared for it.” Harry nodded as he remembered the constant news from the Twins and the worry from Mrs. Weasley. “You won’t have to worry because they will not be present for out meeting.” 

“I was not worried, Head Rugnuk, but thank you for the reassurance.” 

The goblin nodded his head once. “If you will join me, Mr. Potter we can get started.”

The goblin stood and Harry followed suit but a little hesitant. “Is it possible for my guardians to be present for the reading?” 

Rugnuk looked down and Harry assumed he had a list of approved people. He nodded and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The goblin motioned them forward and they entered a smaller room with a desk and chairs. On the desk was a box with a family seal etched into the surface. Harry didn’t see the etching before the box was opened and two sets of sealed parchments were taken out. 

“We will begin with the last will and testament of Lily Evans Potter, Lady of the Most Ancient House of Potter.” The goblin broke the seal and Harry realized that they had been lied to. The goblin cleared his throat and began to read. 

_“I, Lily Evans Potter, of sound mind and body, do make this last will and testament to be carried out upon my death or mental incapability._

_“If I am survived by my husband, James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Potter, all my worldly possessions are to be given to him to be distributed as he sees fit._

_“If James is also dead, then all my worldly possessions are to go to my son, Harry James Potter, on the event of his sixteenth birthday. Before this age, they are to be held in trust in the care of the goblins of Gringotts._

_“In the event that my son is also dead, all my possessions are to pass to Remus J. Lupin, to distribute as he sees fit._

_“So it has been written and so mote it be._

_“Signed by Lily Evans Potter on September the first, nineteen-eighty.  
“Witnessed by Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Alice Longbottom.”_

With a jolt, Harry knew why Dumbledore knew. He was their witness and while he was relieved, it still didn’t explain why he said the wills had already been read. 

The goblin pushed over a parchment and it took Harry a moment to realize that it was a transfer of ownership form. He signed where prompted and felt the magic pass from his hand to the ink. The goblin seemed satisfied and broke the seal on the second scroll.

“We begin the last will and testament of Lord James Potter of the Most Ancient house of Potter.

_“I, James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Potter, being of sound mind and body do set forth this last will and testament to be carried out upon my death or mental incapability._

_“All assets of the house of Potter are to be passed to my only son and heir, Harry James Potter, on the occasion of his sixteenth birthday. This includes monies, properties and businesses outlined in the portfolio contained within. Any changes to said portfolio are to categorized and justified by the account manager, Goblin Grognut. It is my hope that my son is able to take over the accounts at this time, but in the event that he cannot, care will be given to his godfather, Sirius Black, with the provision that he teaches my son to take over management by his seventeenth birthday. If management is not turned over by his seventeenth birthday, management will return to Gringotts until such time Harry is proved competent._

_“Any possessions contained in the family vaults and properties are to go to my son and heir, Harry James Potter, to be handled as he sees fit._

_“Lordship of the Most Ancient House of Potter is to pass upon my death to my heir, Harry James Potter, and upon his sixteenth birthday, he is emancipated and considered an adult, in the eyes of both the Muggle and Magical world and all charms are to be removed from his wand at this time._

_“A letter should have been sent the morning of his birthday, July the thirty-first, from myself that outlined pertinent family secrets. If this letter was not sent, please hand the letter to him now. More information on said secrets are contained in journals and books in the family vault and can only be handled by the Lord and the heir._

_“Know, Harry, that your mother and I love you and always will._

_“So it is written, so mote it be._

_Signed James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Potter, on September the first nineteen-eighty._

_Witnessed by Albus Wilfric Brian Dumbledore and Frank Longbottom.”_

The Goblin pushed several pieces of parchment over the desk as well as a quill and a large inkwell. As Harry picked up the quill, Rugnuk also pushed a stack of papers at Sirius as well as a quill and ink. 

Sirius still looked a little stunned that he was mentioned in the will. It was a huge responsibility to guide an heir of another family and in the past it had led to families being killed off or completely disappearing because of power hungry guardians. 

“Was there a contingency plan?” Sirius asked. Rugnuk looked surprised. “I was imprisoned and then was on the run, what would have happened if I wasn’t able to take on this role?”

“You mean was there a list of people that Mr. Potter was to go to in case you could not take him?” Rugnut asked. While it wasn’t what Sirius was asking, but at that moment, it would answer the more burning question. He nodded and Rugnuk pulled out another piece of parchment. “Lord Potter did include a list of approved guardians and people that Mr. Potter should not go to in any circumstances.”

“Was Petunia Dursley on that second list?” Harry asked and Rugnuk scanned the list. 

“Yes, it seems that Petunia Evans Dursley was on the list of disapproved guardians,” Rugnuk answered. He looked up concerned. “Was that where you were taken?” 

Harry took a moment to answer taking very careful, measured breaths. “Would Professor Dumbledore have known the list?” 

Rugnuk shook his head and Harry let out another breath. “Professor Dumbledore was only privy to the wills. The list of guardians would only be made known to Child Services at the Ministry should the need have arrived.” Rugnuk shuffled a couple of more pages. “It seems that Child Services was not consulted on the placement of you, Mr. Potter. Am I to assume that Professor Dumbledore took it upon himself to place you in a home?” 

Harry nodded. “I was placed with my aunt and uncle on November first, nineteen-eighty one.”

“That is troubling.” Rugnuk opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out another set of forms. “These forms would bring up a formal complaint on Professor Dumbledore from the House of Potter, if that is what you wish.” 

Harry shook his head. “That won’t be needed, thank you. I won’t be going back there ever again.” He looked over at Sirius. “I have a home with my god-father now.” Rugnuk looked relieved as he put the forms away. 

The rest of the business went quickly after that, including having the charms removed from his wand and retrieving a few books and journals from the vault, but Harry was still exhausted as he stood and accepted green powder from Sirius. Rugnuk nodded to the roaring fire on the opposite wall and Sirius nodded back his thanks. He gestured for Harry to go first and he took a breath before throwing the powder in and shouting his destination. 

Harry hadn’t even caught is breath or his spinning head when Hermione stood and screeched “Where have you been?”

Ron looked sheepish from his place on the couch and Harry knew that Hermione practically beat the information out of him. Harry sent him a sympathetic look before turning to Hermione. “I had business at the bank,” he said simply and moved to walk right past her. 

But she didn’t let him pass. “Professor Dumbledore told us we couldn’t leave because Voldemort has taken over the Ministry. Or have you forgotten that?”

“Gringotts is the not the Ministry. Or had you forgotten that?” Harry shot back. Hermione looked stunned. “And as far as we know that is all Voldemort has done. Diagon hasn’t been attacked, Hogwarts is still secure, and I haven’t had a vision in nearly three months, so I think I was safe. Besides, Sirius and Remus were with me and we didn’t leave the bank.” He looked at her calmly. “We took everything into consideration. I had questions and the Goblins had the answers.” 

“But why didn’t you tell me?” Hermione asked. “I would have helped you.” 

“That’s the thing, Hermione, I don’t think you would have.” Hermione looked away and Harry could see the tears in her eyes. “Hermione, I trust you, I really do. But you wouldn’t have understood why I needed to go. You would have spouted off every reason you could think of to make me not go and then if I still decided to you would have gone straight to Professor Dumbledore.” 

“I would only be trying to keep you safe.” 

“I know and that is the problem.”


	6. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travel to Hogwarts doesn't go exactly to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt incredibly for not updating. I've had chapter 5 done for a while but I wanted to get chapter 6 done before posting. I wanted that buffer. I only have to finish one chapter in 6 and then right on to chapter 7. Enjoy this one in the mean time.

Chapter V:

Harry watched the swirling mists out the window. The common room was silent, waiting for the still traveling Gryffindors to fill it. Harry sighed, gripping his bruised arm, feeling thankful for his ever vigilant guardians and thinking about what had happened earlier that day. 

_Harry laughed as Seamus pushed past him attempting to get away from an angry looking Dean. The trio greeted the rest of their schoolmates as they spotted him, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione walked next to him holding hands; Hermione was still upset with him but seemed to be back to speaking to him. Behind him, Sirius seemed ready to hex anyone that got too close or looked at Harry wrong and Harry couldn’t really blame him. He was nervous about the train ride._

_Harry had just caught sight of Neville and was ready to greet him, when a strong hand latched onto his arm and wouldn’t let go. He started to feel the effects of apparition when a look of shock passed through his would-be attacker’s face. Harry pulled free of his grip confused why the magic hadn’t worked. Sirius stunned the man and several pops echoed around the platform as several people disapparated. There were a few screams and shouts of surprise from parents and students alike._

_“Are you alright, Harry?” Remus asked coming up next to him as Sirius bound the attacker and removed the hood._

_“Yes, I’m fine,” Harry answered, looking down at his almost-kidnapper. “What happened? Why wasn’t he able to take me?”_

_“What do you mean?” the professor asked pulling him away as Aurors began to appear and take control of the situation._

_“He grabbed my arm and I felt the beginnings of apparition but then it just stopped,” Harry explained._

_“You mean the man tried to kidnap you and the magic just didn’t work?” Tonks asked. The other Aurors that responded were gathered around the unknown man and Sirius asking questions._

_Harry nodded. “The man looked surprised that it didn’t work. I pulled my arm free and Sirius stunned him. I heard several pops and people disappeared.”_

_“It seems to be the general consensus,” Kingsley said also walking up to them. “It is best if you get Mr. Potter to Hogwarts, Mr. Lupin, straight away. Do not worry about the train.” Kingsley turned to Harry in full Auror mode. “The Auror Department will be in touch, Mr. Potter.”_

Harry felt a hand brush against his bruised arm and he turned expecting Remus or Sirius coming to get him for the welcoming feast but no one was there. Thinking it was Peeves trying to play a joke or something Harry shrugged it off and headed to the Great hall to wait for the rest of the students. Despite his thoughts, Harry waved jovially to Remus and Sirius who were already sitting at their places at the high table. 

The upper years were just starting to trickle in when he arrived and Harry greeted his housemates as they sat along the table. 

“How are you, Harry?” Harry looked up at the sound of the dreamy voice and Harry smiled at blonde form of Luna Lovegood. 

“I’m doing okay, Luna, despite what happened. How are you?” 

“Daddy and I had a lovely summer despite the rain and fog,” she said. 

“Glad to hear it. Did you do anything interesting? Like hunt wackspurts?” 

She laughed, a light and air sound. “No, Daddy wouldn’t hear of it. They get violent in the rain and he didn’t want me to get hurt.” 

“Probably a good idea,” Neville said coming up behind her. Ron and Hermione were just a few paces behind him. “Hi, Luna!” he greeted. Ron and Hermione repeated his greeting. 

“I trust you had a good holiday,” Hermione said. Luna answered the affirmative. 

“Are you all right, Harry?” Neville asked. 

“I’m fine, Neville. Thankfully, Sirius was there. What happened after I left?” 

“The Aurors didn’t want to hold up the train so they boarded the train and asked as many people as they could if they saw what happened,” Neville said. 

“There was an added bonus of having extra protection if they wanted to try again,” Harry pointed out. 

“Harry, what happened?” Hermione asked and Harry didn’t know how to answer and shrugged his shoulders. 

“The man tried to kidnap me and something went wrong.” 

“But what went wrong?”

“I don’t know, Hermione. Why don’t you ask the guy that tried to take me?” Even Ron snorted at the comment and Hermione let out a small smile. “Kingsley said he would be in contact, maybe we’ll find something out then.”

The group around him nodded, but when he glanced at Luna there was a strange look in her eye. He opened his mouth to ask her when she shook her head slightly. “The first years are about to come in. I better get to my table.” As she stood, the doors opened and the young witches and wizards were led in by Professor McGonagall. 

Ron and Neville couldn’t help but gape after her. “How did she know?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t think we would ever be able to figure out Luna Lovegood, even if we wanted to.”

At the front of the hall the stool sat waiting with the sorting hat placed on the seat. Harry smiled as he thought back to when he was a scared first year, expecting a test and then seeing a hat sing. So instead, of watching and listening the hat he watched the young ones and as their faces lit up at the sound of the strange song. 

Harry jolted in his seat when Hermione poked him in the side. “Are you listening?” 

“The hat is doing the whole prophecy thing again,” Ron whispered. Harry didn’t bother to answer, but instead listened more closely.

“....it is to Merlin’s Chosen now charged.   
In the mists that cover the lands of ancient Albion,   
A land that is now in need of it’s king.   
As dark wizards grow near,   
the mist protectors do appear   
just as ancient magic once weaved.   
Listen well, as the time soon comes,   
Where the Once and Future King will return  
From his resting place in Avalon.   
He merely waits for his wizard to appear.”

The hat fell silent and almost seemed smug at the quiet that followed. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and Professor McGonagall unrolled her list. Harry barely heard the names and houses being called as he internally panicked. _I don’t need this. First Voldemort now this?_

_“Emrys.”_

Harry turned to look out the still open doors just as his table cheered for the latest little Gryffindor and quickly turned back ignoring the shadow he definitely didn’t see.

*** *** ***

Merlin stood on the edge of the lake watching the gentle ripple of the wind on the water. He took a moment to mourn what might have been, before whispering his plea in the ancient language. A petite figure appeared on top of the water and slowly made its way to stand just off shore in front of Merlin. 

“Freya,” he said bowing his head. 

She smiled. “Merlin.” 

“You know why I have come?” 

She nodded. “The druid Mordred rides for Camelot and his gathers his forces as his aid.”

“Do you know why?” Merlin fears the answer, fears it more than when he told Arthur of his magic. Yet the sad look in her eyes told him what he already knew. “The time has come, hasn’t it?”

... ... ...

Merlin entered the council chambers with trepidation. He couldn’t tell Arthur all he knew. _The future could still change._ Even as Merlin thought it he knew it wasn’t true. After everything had happened, Mordred would be the one to deal the killing blow, not only to Arthur, but to everything that he had built. 

“What did you find out?” Arthur stood at his place at the round table, expectant of good news. 

“Mordred rides for war.” 

Arthur face fell into a grim expression. “Were you able to find out why?” 

Merlin shook his head. “Freya was unable to tell me.” Merlin prayed that Arthur would forgive him for the lie, but Merlin just couldn’t say the words. 

Arthur nodded and continued with the briefing he was giving the knights, while Merlin only half listened. 

“Merlin?” He jolted and realized all of the them were looking at him and all of them looked concerned. “Are you alright?”

He nodded. “Just a little tired from my journey, my Lord. You were saying?” 

“Are you able to build some defenses that Mordred wouldn’t be able to break?” 

“Mordred’s magic is strong, but I believe I can, with Kilgharrah’s help.” Arthur nodded and turned to Gwaine. Merlin returned to not paying attention. Merlin didn’t know what to do. He knew if he tried to change the future the future would come to pass anyway. He learned that from the crystal cave, but he still didn’t want his friends to die. 

The night he went to his clearing just outside the city, the harsh dragon tongue rolling off his lips. Merlin tried to smile as the dragon landed, but he wasn’t sure of he succeeded. “Camelot needs your help with their defenses.” 

“I will do what I can, Merlin, but it won’t be enough.” 

“Then what was the point of everything? What was the point of creating Albion when it will be destroyed by the whims of a muling boy with delusions of grander? Arthur will die and everything we have worked for will be gone.” Merlin sucked in a breath, beating down the panic. “Arthur will be gone.” 

Merlin looked up at the dragon and he could see the sympathy in his eyes and yet Merlin could see hope. “Arthur is the Once and Future King for a reason, Merlin. This version of Albion may disappear from the land, but it will always need it’s king and he will always answer it’s call.”

*** *** ***

It was late. Harry knew it was late and yet he sat in his bed with the curtains pulled shut staring at the trunk in front of him. He didn’t remember much from the rest of the feast, only that it was Ron and Hermione that got him to stand to make their ways to the dorms. He wasn’t even sure if he ate. 

Harry looked down at his covered arm and once again wondered what was going on. He tried and almost failed to not call attention to the fact that the bruises left by his almost kidnapper were gone, when he knew for a fact that they were there before he left for the feast.

He took a breath and opened the trunk. Lighting his wand he pulled the book from its confines and opened it. 

The title page hadn’t change, not that he was really expecting it to, but he could still understand the flowing script even if it wasn’t English. He turned the page and started reading. 

*** *** ***

Merlin sighed as he watched the mists close and turned from the lake intent on forgetting what he was leaving behind. He wandered the forest surrounding the Lake of Avalon and was surprised to find a village had grown not far from it's shores. 

It wasn't long before he came on a well-established village, with it's huts forming a hapless circle around a well. Knowing the village wasn't there when he took Arthur --. He stopped himself and shook his head slightly against the thoughts. 

It must have been early in the morning as people started exiting the huts with tools and small pouches full of food in their hands. Merlin hoped they were friendly enough to not be confused and wary of his questions as he approached the nearest dwelling only to be stopped by a blade to throat. 

"Identify yourself, traveler." Merlin recognized the lilt of the a man from the south and raised his hands to show he meant no harm. 

"I am Gilly, son of Balinor." Merlin didn't know where the lie came from, considering he hadn't thought of the boy called Gilly in years but while the man didn't quite lower is blade, it was less ridged at his throat.

"How did you get here? This is a protected place."

"Protected from what?" The man let out an incredulous sound and moved to face Merlin.

"I took you to be a user, but you are clearly reckless if you ask such a question."

The dark haired man reminded Merlin of Mordred and he tried not to flinch as the blade slid along his skin.

"Salazar!" The man smirked at the shout. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Merely making sure our people are safe, Godric."

"This place is supposed to be a refuge for our kind, that is why it is enchanted so only we can find this place. If he is here, then he has magic." Merlin started at the word not used to hearing it used to freely. The other man, Godric, must have seen fear on his face because he smiled kindly. "You are safe here. You needn't worry."

"Where is here?" Merlin heard the dark haired man snort and tried not to react, but Godric smiled. "I have travelled a while alone so I don't really know where I am."

There was a strange sympathy in Godric's eyes and Merlin tried not to cringe under his gaze, but then the man smiled and gestured to the village, whose morning routines weren't even interrupted by Merlin's appearance. "This is the village of Hogsmead." 

"Rather a strange name isn't it?" 

Godric tossed his head back and laughed, before throwing his arm around Merlin's shoulders and leading him deeper into the village. "Indeed it is, traveler, but it seems to fit." Merlin glanced behind him to see Salazar had sheathed his sword and was following them with a brooding look on his face.

Godric led him through the village to a modest hut near the center of town. Out stepped a young woman with dark hair and kind eyes. She reminded Merlin of the young Morgana before everything had happened. “Who is this, Godric?” 

“This is Gilly, son of Balinor, Rowena, a new arrival.” Rowena’s gaze swept over his face and Merlin wondered what she saw there. He probably looked tired, sad, and world-weary. 

“Well then, boy, you better sit down before you fall over and have something to eat. Then we can figure out what to do with you.” Her voice brokered no argument as she sat him down in front of her fire. She set about gathering some sort of meal with what looked like left overs from her own morning meal and pushed it into his hands. “Salazar? Could you go and find Helga? She said she would go looking for herbs this morning.” 

His voice was fond. “Of course, Rowena.” Merlin breathed a sigh of relief at his retreat and hungrily dug into the scant meal.

“So why don’t you tell us your real name?” He nearly choked on his bread and looked up at the woman’s smirking face. Godric looked gobsmacked. “I am not saying you are not welcome here, because you are a user, but we do need a bit of trust in return.” 

Merlin got his breathing under control and looked down into his lap and at what was left of his court robes. “How long has it been since the fall Camelot?” Another look of surprise flitted across Godric’s face while Rowena looked impressed. 

“The city known as Camelot is only known in legend, but it is said that it is nearly 400 summers since the battle of Camlaan.” Merlin drew in a gasp and tried to control his breathing. He felt Rowena’s hand on his shoulder and tried to shake it off. Instead she knelt in font of him and took his face in her hands. She was once again studying his face and he could not hide the pain in his eyes. “But I suspect that such a battle is closer to you than the rest of us.”

He nodded. “My name is Merlin.” He ignored Godric’s gasp, instead focusing on Rowena’s comforting gaze. “Known to the Druids as Emrys.”

*** *** ***

Harry tried to hide the fact that he stayed up most of the night, but Hermione was far too preceptive.    
“I was reading,” Harry said ignoring Ron’s sputtered choking, something to the effect of "Are you trying to be like Hermione?". “The journal Dad left me.”

“Anything interesting?” Hermione asked trying to sound innocent. 

“Nothing I can tell you, Hermione. You know that,” Harry said gently and while she looked annoyed, she wasn’t angry.

Harry dug into his breakfast as Professor McGonagall made her way down the table handing out schedules as she went. It seemed it was taking a bit longer as she got to the sixth years. “Mr Potter, are your intentions the same as last time we spoke?” 

“Yes, Professor, but I did not get the necessary grades in Potions and I would prefer just to leave it alone.” Harry spared Professor Snape a glance and Professor McGonagall just pursed her lips. “If that is your choice, Mr. Potter, meet with me later today so we can discuss your options.” 

“What of today’s classes?” 

She tapped the parchment in front of her. “You will attend the other classes as we discussed and you will have an extra free period until we figure it out.” 

Harry nodded. “Thank you, Professor.” She sent him a small smile and continued on to Hermione and then Ron, while Harry sat at the table only playing with his food and staring at his schedule. Did he want to be an Auror? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't sure what else there was for him to do. He glanced up at the High Table where Remus and Sirius were talking to Hagrid. He didn’t want to fight for the rest of his life, that is if he actually survived Voldemort. 

He glanced down at his schedule and smiled. “You guys have Defense first right?”


	7. Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes begin and Hunith visits Camelot.

Chapter VI: 

Merlin laughed as Gawain came through the door, his hair mussed and looking decidedly hung over. Gawain winced as the laugh hit his ears and sent Merlin a mild glare. “Could you not make so much noise?” 

“Then perhaps you shouldn’t have drank so much last night.”

“Well, we were celebrating.” 

“Celebrating what?” Merlin asked with a snort. 

“Some anniversary, or festival, or holy day in some far away land. Do we really need a reason for a night at the tavern?” 

“It usually helps when His Highness comes knocking at the door wondering why you haven’t shown up to training and what is taking Merlin so long to get you out of bed.” Merlin merely chuckled at the panicked look on the knight’s face as he realized that the King had been standing in the doorway the whole time. “Twenty laps around the training field in full armor and we will talk.” Gawain didn’t question it as rushed into his chain mail and plate with the unusual assistance of Merlin and rushing out the door.

“Are you going to bother to answer his questions about last night and the bet you lost to him?” Merlin asked Arthur with a smirk on his face. 

“I said we would talk after the laps. Hopefully his head would be clear after that.” Merlin laughed, following the king out to the training yard.

***

Harry grinned at this god-father as he sat right in front of the classroom with Ron and Hermione sitting next to him. He had been looking forward to Defense since he heard Sirius and Remus were taking over.

“Good morning, class!” Sirius said as the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins settled down. “In case you didn’t know.” He gave a wide grin at that. “My name is Sirius Black. You may call me Professor Black.”

“I wonder if your dad is rolling over in his grave from laughter at that,” Ron whispered. Harry grinned while Hermione let out a scandalized ‘Ron!’. Harry knew Sirius heard him if his wider grin was any indication. 

“Professor Dumbledore felt that you all needed a more stable and fulfilling education, which is why Professor Lupin has returned.” There were a few nervous chuckles, all from the Gryffindor side all who heard the full story from Ron and Hermione. “Between the two of us you will gain a working knowledge of those people and creatures that could do you harm and how to defend yourselves.”

A hand went up and Sirius’ face was impassive when he called on the Slytherin student. “We’ve had a lot of professors over the years and Professor Lupin was the best, but what qualifies you to teach us?”

Harry barely blinked as Remus appeared behind Sirius and attacked. Around him students clamored to the wall trying to get away from the dueling men until they realized the barriers that were between them and the professors.

The duel was short but furious and with no clear winner. Harry snuck a glance at the Slytherin side and smiled proudly at the looks of awe on many of their faces. 

Sirius took a couple of breaths as Remus sat at the desk behind him. “I guess that answers my question.” Sirius let out a bark of a laugh as Remus smiled in the background. 

“I’m glad you approve, Miss. Smythe,” he said with a wry grin on his face. 

“I was training to become an Auror when --” Sirius stopped and spared Harry a glance. “Before my unlawful incarceration.”

Another hand went up. “What was it like? Azkaban?” 

Sirius’ face was grim. “Something I try hard not to remember.” He pushed away from the desk and pulled out a stack of papers. “Because your Defense education has been so scattered, Professor Lupin and I have devised a short quiz to see where you are.” There was a collective groan and Sirius smiled. “This is not for a grade, but do try your hardest. It will help us help you. Next class we will focus on dueling to get an understanding of where you all are. You have the rest of class to work on the quiz and once you hand it in, you may go.”

Harry rolled up his sleeves to keep them ink free and out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione make some sort of aborted reach in his direction. He gave her a quizzical look which she seemed to ignore before focusing on the paper in front of him. 

He really should have been expecting the dragging when he left the Defense room a while later but he hoped Hermione would have started her normal after test rundown of what she could have gotten wrong by the time he left. Yet as he was pulled into an alcove he berated himself for not realizing she never let things go.

“Did you go to Madame Promfrey?” she said with no preamble. 

“What? No. Why? I mean, Sirius tried to get me to go but I didn’t feel the need.” She grabbed his wrist halfway through his explanation and he suddenly wondered how long Ron was going to take. She pulled down his sleeve and pointed to his pale but clearly unmarked skin. 

“Then where are the bruises? And don’t try the ‘what bruises’ because I know there were bruises after what happened yesterday.” 

He pulled his arm free and smoothed down the sleeve. “I don’t know, okay?” He looked passed her hoping to see Ron as he passed by. “They were there before the feast and--” He remembered the brushing against his arm. _What was going on?_

“Harry? What’s wrong? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“Nearly Headless Nick is right over there helping some first years, so he probably did, but that doesn’t explain the look on his face.” Harry tuned the pair out as Hermione started to explain the Muggle phrase. He stiffly pushed against the wall.

“I need to go talk to Sirius,” he said pushing past them. 

“But, Harry ---” He ignored her as he brushed past his classmates back to the Defense room. He was suddenly glad for the extra free period.

*** *** ***

Merlin was nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for the King and Queen to finish their mid-day meal. Just as Arthur picked up the last grape the plate was gone and Merlin was out the door. Gwen’s maid could take care of the rest. 

“Do you have some place to be?” Arthur asked. Merlin turned a disbelieving look in his direction. 

“Please tell me you are joking.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes at the insolence. “We have council and I need you to take care of some things.” 

Merlin must have looked like a fish unable to form the words he needed. “Do you even know what day it is?” 

“Yes, Merlin. I do know what day it is. What does that have to do with the council session?”

Merlin glared at him. “You forgot you gave me the rest of the day off, didn’t you?”

“What? Why would I give you--”

“You did, Arthur. Nearly a month ago. After Merlin received a letter --” 

“From my mother!” Merlin was so upset he didn’t even realize that he interrupted the Queen, not that she cared. Merlin took some measured breaths. “She is coming for a visit and I was supposed to meet her in the courtyard when she arrived.” 

Arthur must have realized his mistake because he looked apologetic. “You are right, Merlin. I’m sorry. Give Hunith my best.” 

Gwen stood and ushered Merlin to the door. “Why don’t you bring her for dinner tonight? I have missed her so.”

Merlin smiled. “I will see what she wants to do. Thanks, Gwen.”

Merlin barely had his breath when he appeared outside the main doors and started scanning the crowd for that familiar figure of his childhood. His small smile turned into a wide grin when he saw his mother appear behind a passing cart. 

“Mother!” he called and she turned breaking into a wide smile as she pulled her approaching son into a tight hug.

“Merlin!” She kissed him on the cheek and Merlin battled the blush that was growing on his cheeks. “It is so good to see you without having to worry about bandits and people taking over the kingdom!” 

This time Merlin didn’t even try to fight the blush and was thankful for the darkened corridor. “I’m sorry I haven’t tried to visit you more, Mum.”

She just smiled a long-suffering smile. “Don’t worry about me, Merlin. I know the good you do here.”

Merlin opened the door to Guias’s work room and held it for his mother. “You’ll be staying in my room, while you’re here.” 

“Where will you sleep?” 

“There is a servant room off of the King’s chambers. I’ll be sleeping there. The knights and I have a bet to see how long it takes him to realize I’m there.” He helped his mother settle into the room, catching up on the happenings in Ealdor and Camelot. “Gwen has invited you to dinner this evening if you are up for it.”

“I would be honored, but I don’t really have anything to wear to eat with a queen.” 

“I highly doubt that Gwen would object to anything you wear, Mum, but if you are really worried...” Merlin hefted up a coin pouch. “We can go shopping in the market.” 

“Merlin, I cannot ask you to spend your money on me,” Hunith said. 

“Who else do I have to spend it on?” Hunith hid her sad smile as her son led the way out of the castle and into the busy marketplace.

*** *** ***

Harry didn’t end up going to Sirius. Instead, he found himself sitting on the shore of the Black lake watching the mists as they curled and danced above the water. He felt confused, like something was boiling just underneath his skin, like something in the world was changing and for once, it seemed, it had nothing to do with him or Voldemort and he was just a bystander. 

He knew he had to go back the castle. His extra free period would soon be over and he had classes to attend... And then the meeting with Professor McGonagall. 

But... His eyes had to playing tricks with him. He narrowed them as he looked out over the lake as a shape began to form over the water. It seemed almost human. Almost female...

A hand clamped on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. “Yeh shouldn’t be ou’ ‘ere, ‘Arry,” Hagrid’s voice boomed out and Harry let out a relieved sigh. “‘Specially after yesterday.” Harry nodded, standing, and didn’t object when Hagrid proceeded to escort him to the castle. He did spare a glance back at the lake wondering - and hoping - that his eyes were merely playing tricks with mist.

Hagrid left him standing just inside the doorway of the Entrance Hall where students were milling about. Harry reeled back at the force of Hermione’s glare as she caught sight of him as she made her way up from the dungeons and directed him with a tilt of her head. Ron followed from his place on the stairs where he seemed to be coming from the common room to an alcove just off the just off the potions staircase. “Where did you go? We know you didn’t go to Sirius, so where were you! We were worried sick!”

“Hermione!” Ron broke in. “Lay off him a bit. He doesn’t look all that good.” Harry could see in her eyes the exact moment when Hermione actually looked at him and he must have looked horrible with the expression on her face.

He pushed her away gently. “Please, Hermione, leave it alone.” He ignored their attempts to call him back as he made his way to class. 

Harry sat next to a surprised Neville while a confused Ron sat behind them next to Seamus. They had walked in just in time so there was no time for Ron to question him about what was going on, but Harry knew his best friend was concerned and for once in a long time he felt comforted by the thought. 

The class went slowly and while Harry attempted to pay attention and even managed to take a few notes, but he wasn’t sure if he actually learned anything. Harry kept his eyes averted from the lake as he and a silent Ron made their way back to the castle.

“Harry?” He stopped just inside the doors at his best mate’s plea. “Are you okay?” 

Harry opened his mouth to say that he was fine but the words wouldn’t come out. “I think I am okay, Ron. Just... Something feels off. In the world I mean. Like something is about to happen.” 

“Does it have to do with You-know-who?” 

Harry shook his head. “Surprisingly, no. Not this time at least.” Harry smiled, feeling better. “Come on. Let’s get some lunch.”


	8. Change comes to Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move ins and the new physician doesn't really know how to deal with magical things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own that of Harry Potter or this incarnation of the myth of King Arthur and Merlin.
> 
> A/N: I had the outline and most of the chapter written since June and the last scene just didn't want to be written. So frustrating, but I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter VII:

It took Merlin nearly two years to convince Hunith to move to Camelot. But it wasn't until after Gaius died that Hunith decided to move into a small cottage near the citadel. She didn't know how Merlin managed to find the house so fast, but she suspected that the King and Queen had something to do with it and she was grateful for their kindness.

It was in that small two room house that Merlin burst into late into the night nearly a month and a half after Gaius had died.

"Merlin?" Hunith tried not to panic at the look in her son's eyes. The door slammed and locked behind him and Hunith saw the gold in his eyes fade.

"He knows," was all his said as he sank to the floor next to the fire that seemed to flare for a moment before settling.

"What happened?" she asked. She knelt beside him, trying not to look to the door in fear of soldiers following him.

"We talked. At least now he understands." He gave a smile. "And there is no pyre or banishment, so there's that."

"But are you okay?" Hunith was relieved that she didn't have to plead for her son's life, but she knew that the truth still held a hefty price.

Merlin just stared into the fire and his mother couldn't help but realize that while he was grown up and he still seemed old beyond his years. "I'm not okay. We're not okay. But we will be. And that's really important."

Hunith pulled Merlin into a hug and didn't say anything as she felt his tears soak into her shoulder.

... ..... ..... .....

Merlin was helping his mother with some of the more arduous household chores when there was an urgent knock on the door and Sir Leon appears on the other side.

"My Lord," Hunith greeted dipping into a curtsey.

"Ma'am, is Merlin here?"

Merlin emerged from the back room wiping his hands on a cloth. "What is it, Leon?"

"I am sorry, Merlin, but there has been an accident on the training field and we need you with the physician in the lower town today." Leon almost looked uncomfortable standing in the doorway to the hut. "I wouldn't have come if it wasn't urgent."

"I know, Sir Leon. It is okay." He followed the knight to the training field and watched the the group of squires and knights closely as they stood in the tight circle. "What happened?"

Leon pushed through the group, forcing them to give the fallen knight room to breathe as Merlin followed. "Gawain and Galahad were sparing and one of them slipped just enough and Galahad's leg was cut pretty bad. We didn't dare move him with the amount of blood he was loosing."

"I thought the blades were blunt for training."

Leon's eyes darkened. "So did we all."

Merlin knelt down and checked the wound, pausing briefly at the well-done tie high on the young knight's leg. The bleeding had slowed enough that they could move him. "Have a squire send for Emlyn," Merlin instructed. "Leon, Gawain, make a stretcher and have Percival help take him to Emlyn's rooms." The knight's nodded and there were a flurry of activity. Merlin stepped away and saw the king approaching. "Galahad was accidentally injured, Sire. From what I could see, he has lost a lot of blood but is not in danger of loosing his leg."

Arthur nodded. "I am sorry this pulled you away from your mother."

Merlin smiled. "I am just glad I can help."

Merlin and Arthur followed the stretcher off the field. Hunith was waiting for the injured knight with clean water and rags and quickly set about cleaning the wound as Merlin set about sterilizing a needle and making a poultice to combat infection. Merlin was about to begin stitching the wound together, thankful that Galahad was still unconscious from pain and blood loss, when Emlyn walked in. The older man just shook his head when Merlin tried to hand the needle to him. "You have already prepared. It would take me too long and this young man has already lost a lot of blood." Merlin just nodded and went to work slowly stitching the torn flesh together only leaning back to inspect his work before applying the poultice and wrapping a bandage around the wound.

"When he wakes, give him this for the pain," Emlyn said handing a vial to Gawain who didn't seem to be moving from Galahad's bedside.

Arthur moved close. "Will he be all right?"

"He lost a lot of blood, sire. Hopefully, it wasn't too much. If he makes it through the night, we will then have to worry about infection." Merlin tried to ignore the pained look of Gawain's face. "Only time will really tell, Sire. He will need time to heal."

"This was my fault," Gawain said brokenly.

"It was no one's fault, Gawain, just an accident." Merlin didn't quite understand why the knight was reacting as he was. They were all worried, but it wasn't as if he had hurt him deliberately.

"I promised Lancelot..." Gawain whispered brokenly. Merlin was sure he was the only one who heard. He patted the knight's shoulder, hoping it was taken as comforting.

"I will be here in the morning, and Emlyn is always in the room next door. He will be all right, Gawain. You'll see." But Gawain was looking into his lap as he nodded and Merlin didn't know what else to say.

He quietly made his way from the room and went in search of his mother only to be surprised to find her in the Queen's chambers talking over Gwen's latest embroidery project. They looked up at his knock, and they tried to smile.

"How is Galahad?" Gwen asked.

"We will know more in the morning." She nodded and settled back into her chair. Hunith stood and pulled him into a hug.

"He'll be alright," she whispered in his ear. "I did not realize that Guias taught you so well."

"Neither did I," Arthur said appearing behind him.

Merlin snorted. "Then who was the one that stitched you up on the last campaign when you decided that getting stuck with a lance was a good idea."

Hunith gave them both a horrified looked and then turned to see Gwen's amused face.

"It was merely a shard of a lance, and it wasn't that bad."

"But it did get infected," Gwen chimed in.

"Only a little bit," Arthur countered and Merlin snorted while Gwen just smiled.

"Whatever you say, Love," Gwen said, winding the thread and putting the needle away. "Would you like to go for a walk, Hunith? I am in need of some fresh air."

"Of course, your majesty." Merlin saw Gwen's eyes roll, and he bit back a laugh. Gwen had spent weeks trying to convince his mother to just call her Gwen, but it hadn't worked.

"I will visit later, Mother," Merlin called after the pair but he got no answer.

He followed Arthur in the direction of his chambers, and for a few moments they sat in silence. "Why didn't you just heal Galahad with magic?" Arthur said.

"In front of everyone? And even if we managed to clear the room how would we have explained the miraculously healed leg?" Merlin poured them both ale knowing that it was going to be a long conversation.

"But you could do it?" Arthur asked.

"I can do a lot of things, including heal."

Arthur was silent a far away look in his eyes. "You know it's been almost a year since Guias died." As much as Merlin missed his mentor he knew Arthur wasn't talking about him. Arthur looked straight at him. "I'm going to lift the ban."

Merlin nodded. "Okay."

Arthur started. "Okay?"

Merlin smiled. "Okay." Merlin leaned forward. "How do you want to tell the knights and the court?"

There was another swift knock and Merlin leaned back annoyed at the interruption. "Come!" Arthur called and Gawain burst in looking worse than he did before.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Galahad! Something- something isn't right! Emlyn is doing all he can, but it isn't helping! Merlin..." Merlin was already out the door and down the hall.

Merlin ran through the open door to see Galahad writhing in pain. Emlyn was frantically circling him at a loss of what to do.

"Thank the Gods, Merlin. I don't know what to do! He won't wake and I can't get him still enough to force a pain reliever into him without causing more damage."

Merlin grabbed the young knight's hand and hissed as an electric shock ran up his arm. "Is it- is it magic?" Emlyn whispered the word as if Uther would come back to life at the mere mention of sorcery. Merlin didn't know what to do. He knew that he had to heal Galahad with magic, but it would mean doing it front of someone else. A someone he didn't trust.

Merlin heard the hurried footsteps of Arthur and Gawain entering the workshop and he didn't even turn when he yelled, "Arthur, get them out!" Merlin ignored the shouts as he gripped Galahad's hand ignoring the pain as the invading magic fought against him. Merlin felt his magic flow from him into Galahad without words and he closed his eyes, but must have been too late to hide the gold flash by the gasp he heard.

The foreign magic was fighting him and it was strong, but Merlin was stronger. After a few moments Galahad stopped flailing but still wasn't waking, so Merlin pushed harder with his magic forcing the remnant of the enemy out.

Galahad woke with a start nearly knocking Merlin out with his own head before realizing where he was and settling back onto the cot with a groan.

"Merlin?" Confusion was written all over his sweat covered face.

"You're going to be okay, Galahad," Merlin said.

"But what happened?"

"What do you remember?"

Galahad thought for a moment. "I remember training with Gawain. We were sparring and I was too slow. The blade cut my leg." Galahad's hand swept over the injury as if to make sure it was there and the pain seemed to finally register on his face.

Merlin stood, grateful to see that they were alone, and retrieved a pain reliever, helping the young knight gulp it down then handed him a goblet of water to wash away the taste.

"The swords we use are dulled. What happened?" Galahad asked.

"We're going to figure that out," Merlin said as the door opened behind him. "But for now you need to recover." Merlin pushed Galahad back into the bed encouraging him to sleep.

"What do you want me to tell them?" Arthur asked when Merlin stood to face him.

Merlin sighed and started pacing. "Gawain needs to know, but there is so much that I need to tell him for him to understand what happened..." He glanced at Galahad and Arthur wondered what really happened that day with Lancelot. Merlin had said point blank that he wouldn't tell him, even when Arthur railed against him for keeping secrets. "As for Emlyn, I don't trust him, but he will be suspicious. Especially, with what just happened." Merlin paused. "Tell them what you will. I just hope that this can be settled quickly."

... .... .... ..... .....

The early autumn sunlight filtered through the stained glass windows that lined the throne room. The sight was normally beautiful but this gathering was solemn. Almost two months had passed and while Galahad had healed, there was still an underlining tension of not finding who had attacked him. Until an arrest had been made.

The crowd was silent as the man was led in, his shackles clanging with the sound reverberating off the walls. Merlin tried not flinch as the man was pushed to his knees in front of the seated king. Arthur stood and faced the assembled people. He seemed stone-faced, but Merlin could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Elric, son of Bale, you have be accused of sorcery and the attempted murder of a knight of Camelot," Arthur said. "What do you have to say in your defense?"

"Your highness, may I have the privilege of facing my accuser?" Elric's voice steady but the fear was there.

Arthur nodded and motioned for someone to step forward. "Your highness," she greeted with a curtsey. The woman was well past her child bearing years and hardened from her years of working the land.

"May the court have you name, madam?"

"My name is Firinne, my Lord."

"Tell the court what you told me, Firinne."

"My Lord, I witnessed Elric with what I have since found out where the knights training swords."

"Under what circumstances did you see him with the swords?" Arthur prompted.

"He was placing them into his cart and then heading toward the citadel."

"Did you see him place the enchantment on them?"

Firinne paused and looked uncertain. "No, my Lord."

"So for all you know, he was unknowingly taking already enchanted swords to the citadel," Arthur pressed.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Is that what happened, Elric?" Arthur asked.

The once downtrodden Elric looked like a weight had been lifted. "Yes, my Lord."

"Are you able to prove it?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Arthur nodded to the guards surrounding him and the unlocked the chains. "Elric, son of Bale, the conditions of your release are these: a knight of Camelot is with you at all times, and you return to the court within a weeks time with proof of your innocence."

"I thank you, Firinne, for your testimony. Without it we would not have gotten this far to finding out who did this."

"Thank you, my Lord." She curtseyed and moved back into the crowd.

Arthur looked at the assembled group of Lords, Ladies, knights and servants with hard steel in his eyes. "I will not tolerate any attacks against my people. It does not matter from whom or what. However, I treat magic with the same contempt as those who commit crime with fist or blade." Arthur shifted and squared his stance. "Thus, from this point on magic users are once again welcome in the kingdom of Camelot, and subject to the same laws as those who wield any other tool and weapon. So I have said, so may it be." There was a deafening silence in the hall as Arthur motioned for Merlin and Geoffrey to move forward. Merlin handed the King the scroll entrusted to him. "Lord Geoffrey, have this decree read throughout the land and strike the law banning magic from our laws."

"Yes, Your Highness."

The doors opened and Elric was slowly led from the hall and even more slowly the crowd followed. They seemed to be at a loss of what to make of the announcement yet Merlin beamed with pride at his king.

The Knights of the Round Table were the last to leave the hall and Gawain turned with a smirk on his face. "So does this mean that Merlin can finally magic the dirt off your clothes?" The knight only laughed at Merlin's indignant squawk and Arthur's quiet, "Of course Gawain already knew." 


	9. Not Everything Goes as Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes some choices and Merlin has some old and new friends.

Chapter VIII

Harry knocked lightly at the door and waited outside the ornate door for Professor McGonagall. He almost forgot about he meeting until Hermione looked at him and Ron playing chess over the book-of-the-night and reminded him. 

He heard a soft “Come in!” before the door opened silently. He entered the tidy office and sat in the offered chair. “Have some tea, Mr. Potter,” she said pushing the pot and cup in his direction. He sipped at the liquid as he waited for her to say something. “There isn’t much, Mr Potter, if I am to be honest, without a NEWT in Potions, as it is a foundation in most Ministry jobs.” 

“What if I did not want a Ministry job?”

“So you do not want to an Auror?” 

Harry set the cup down with a sigh. “I honestly don’t know, Professor. I did a lot of thinking since what happened back in May and I just don’t know anymore.”

“It is quite understandable that you don’t want to continue to hunt dark wizards after the life you have lived.” Harry felt a spark of relief that she actually understood. “However, there is the danger of not giving yourself the fullest opportunities you can.” 

“What do you think I should do, Professor?”

“If you do not want to pursue the matter with Professor Snape.” There was a slight quirk in her mouth that Harry thought was a smile. “Then I would suggest getting a tutor. The school governors will still allow you to sit for the exam at the end of your seventh year.”

“But how will that work?” 

Professor McGonagall pulled a few sheets of parchments from the pile and handed them over. “You can look over these, with Remus and Sirius would probably be best. The pages contain both information about how a tutor would work and a list of possible potions tutors.” 

“Thank you, Professor.” Harry stuffed the pages into his bag and got up to leave until he saw the hesitant look in her face.

“I heard about your defense classes you put together last year and from what I understand it the only reason many of your classmates passed their O.W.L.s.” Harry waited for the lingering question. “Have you thought of becoming a professor, Mr. Potter?”

Harry paused. “Passed the D.A., Professor?” She nodded. “No, I haven’t.” 

Professor McGonagall smiled. “Perhaps you should.”

Harry was more confused than ever when the door closed behind him. He took a moment to lean against the wall and breathe before pushing off and heading to common room. 

He never thought about becoming a teacher, but as he thought about the previous year and the thrill he got when his classmates got something right, it felt amazing.

He stopped at a window and just looked at the still misty Black Lake. The moon’s outline was just visible through the clouds. He had always felt like Hogwarts was home, but did he want to stay after his own education was done? 

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand clamped dow on his shoulder and his wand was out and pointed at his assailant before he understood what was going on. “Mad Eye would be proud,” Sirius said smiling. “Why are you out so late?”

“I had a meeting with Professor McGonagall about Potions.” Harry fell into step next to his godfather. 

“Ah,” said Sirius. “Normally I would be upset with a Professor who denied a student with a perfectly acceptable grade, but this is Snape.”

Harry smiled a little and decided not to goad him. “Professor McGonagall gave me a list of possible tutors. Could you help me figure it out?”

“Still want to get your NEWTs?” 

Harry nodded. “Everything that seems remotely interesting to do with my life requires NEWTs in Potions and I can’t handle another two years with Professor Snape.” 

“What happened to being an Auror?” Harry stopped in front of another window and stood there staring at the heavy fog. “Harry?” He could hear the worry in his Godfather’s voice.

“I thought I wanted to be an Auror, but now... I’ve been hunted all my life. I don’t want to continue with that.” He felt Sirius’s hand on his shoulder and he turned to see a comforting smile on his face.

“I understand completely and will support you in whatever career you choose.” 

A weight seemed to lift from his chest. “What about being a teacher?” 

“Defense?” Harry nodded again glad that he didn’t have to explain. “I think that can be arranged.” The pair spent the rest of the walk to the tower talking about what it was like being professor.

*** *** ***

“What the blazes is taking him so long?” King Arthur walked the width of the room before turning and walking back. "Doesn't he know how important this meeting is?" 

"Considering, Sire," Leon said as he stood smiling next to his chair at the round table. "That you have been talking about this meeting since Yule, I think he knows."

"Then why isn't he here? The delegation should arrive at any moment!" Arthur turned sharply at the sounds of the warning trumpets only to flinch at a sharp squawk from the open window. A hawk gently drifted to the floor before suddenly turned into the gangly form of a smiling Merlin.

"Sorry I took so long. I lost track of time." He wasn't even paying attention to the gaping looks he was getting from the assembled knights. "Shouldn't we move to the courtyard to greet our guests?"

"Mind explaining what that was?" Arthur asked.

"What?"

Arthur gestured in a way that alluded to Merlin transforming from a bird.

"Oh, that." Merlin waved it off. "Just something I've been working on for a while." He moved to the door intent on meeting the delegation and also not seeing the looks that were being exchanged between the men behind him.

Merlin had a wide smile on his face as the delegation appeared in the court yard. "Princess Mithian!" He called and Arthur rolled his eyes at his adviser's lack of decorum. Mithian's answering smile was a surprise as she hugged the warlock as a long lost brother.

"How are you, Merlin?" Mithian asked.

"I'm well enough."

Arthur started as Gwen appeared at his side. "Did you know of this?" He asked her.

She nodded. "They have been conversing since Yule." At Arthur's sidelong glance she continued. "It started out as negotiations for the treaty, but from what he has told me, it has grown into quite the friendship."

"Indeed," Arthur mused watching the two talk as they made their way to the steps.

"Your Highnesses," Mithian said bowing to Arthur and Gwen. "Married life suits you, Arthur." Arthur and Gwen shared a smile. "I'm happy for you." She smiled at Gwen. "For both of you."

"Thank you, Princess Mithian," Gwen said.

"Mithian, please, Your Highness."

"Then, please, call me Gwen."

"Do you wish to rest before the feast tonight?" Arthur asked. "I can have George here show you to your chambers." 

"Oh, nonsense, Arthur. I can show her the way." Merlin said holding out his arm for her to take. Arthur tried not to gape after them as they disappeared into the castle.

"You have nothing to worry about, my dear." Gwen said breaking into his thoughts. "She is promised to a prince of the south and Merlin couldn't bear to leave Camelot for another's kingdom." 

"I wasn't worried, but it is good to know." Gwen rolled her eyes as she took her husband's arm and pulled him into the citadel. 

... ... ...

Merlin sighed as he sat beside the fire. Beside him Rowena smiled into her tea. "Care to share?" she asked. 

"Hm?" Merlin looked up and she smiled at him. "Oh, just thinking." 

"About?" 

"The old days." Merlin said simply. "I just miss my friends and family."

"And your king." 

Merlin smiled. "And my king."

A spell was at the tip of Merlin's tongue as Godric burst through the hut door. "Rowena! A wall collapsed and some people are trapped. We need your help!" 

Merlin stood and made for the door to follow them. "May I help?"

The pair shared a look. As of yet he had only been around the village and only heard about the school the were building on top of the hill. "We must hurry." Godric said gesturing for him to follow and for the first time in a long time, Merlin felt useful. 

*** *** ***

The tutor arrived on a Saturday, almost two weeks into the term. Harry stood with Sirius, Remus and Professor Dumbledore in the entrance hall as she walked in with her trunk floating behind her. 

"Ms Penne, It is good to see you again," Professor Dumbledore said smiling at the youngish woman. Her dark hair framed her pale face and her green eyes shown with mirth and professionalism. An odd combination. 

"Morgan, please, Professor," she said as she shook hands with all of them. "The same to all of you, including my student. I am too young to be called by my father's name only." She eyed Harry with speculation and yet didn't seem awe struck like so many in the wizarding world to be meeting the "boy-who-lived." "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter."

"You can call me Harry, Ms Pen- er- Morgan." 

She smiled at him. "Oh, yes. You will do nicely." 

"If you will follow me, I can show you to your quarters and you can get settled before you start your lessons." Professor Dumbledore gestured up the stairs and the group followed him up. 

Sirius pulled Harry to the back of the group. "So what do you think about her?" 

"She's intimidating." Harry said. They both missed the soft smile that graced Morgan's face. 

... ... ...

Ron and Hermione were both waiting for Harry when he returned to the common room. After meeting his tutor. "How did it go?" 

"She knows her potions and I think I will be able to learn from her. She's the complete opposite of Snape." 

Hermione smiled. "Good. I know how much you want to be an Auror, Harry." 

"Yeah, an Auror." He flopped into his favorite armchair. "So what have you to been up to all day?"

"Hermione insisted that we do homework all day." 

You can lounge about all day tomorrow and then you won't have to worry come Monday when your work isn't done." 

"You may have a point Hermione, but that isn't what he's talking about." 

Hermione took in Ron's red ears and gasped. "Oh, well you could have just asked for a break."

"Do you want to take a walk, Hermione?" Ron asked. "I know a great place where we can get a nice view if the fog cooperates." 

Hermione blushed. "As long as we are back by curfew." 

Ron smiled. "Can't make any promises." 

Harry laughed as he watched the pair leave. He then sighed and thought about getting his own homework when Neville plopped down on the couch beside him. "Hey, Harry?" He seemed uncertain and nervous. "Were you thinking about starting up the DA again?"

"I wasn't planning on it." Harry smiled. "We have decent professors now. We don't really need the DA anymore." 

"Well, I've been talking to Professor Black and he thought it might be a good idea for you to take it up again. To think of it as a redo of the dueling club in second year." 

"Talking to Professor Black, eh?" Harry grinned at the slight pink of Neville's ears. "I will think about it, but it can't be just me teaching it and we will have to let the Slytherin's in if it is going to be a legitimate school club."

"That's what Professor Lupin said." Neville got a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't think Professor Black was too happy about it." 

Harry smiled. "He wouldn't." 

"Just think about it, Harry. It was the only reason I passed the O.W.Ls last year." 

Harry's smile turned wry. "That's what I've been hearing." 

"As long as you think about it. That's all we ask. The DA is really yours anyway." 

"Well, not really mine..." Neville picked up his bag intent on the Portrait Hole when Harry turned in the chair and yelled across the common room. " Wait... Whose 'we'?" Neville just laughed as the Portrait closed behind him.

Harry just sighed and pulled one his text books from his bag. He might as well get some work done.

*** *** *** 

The castle was nearly complete and the four founders were brimming with excitement at the prospect of the school opening soon. Merlin was surprised when they finally told him why they were building the castle on the hill. He never really thought about opening a school for young magic users, an idea that would have worried the court to no end. Too many magic users in one place for their antiquated minds.

He was still getting used to their form of magic and he came to realize that his long stay in Avalon, as magic itself, deprived the earth of its source and weakened most magic users to using wands as focuses for their magic.

Merlin looked out the window of his tower and tried not to think about his tower back at Camelot. He moved in just a few days after Godric said it was finished enough. 

"Is it to your liking, Emrys?" Merlin turned in his chair to face Rowena. 

He smiled. "It is more than I thought you would give me, so yes, far beyond my liking." 

"We are setting the protection spells today. We would welcome your assistance." 

"I would love to." Merlin followed Rowena onto the grounds of the school near the stone gate they had finished a few days before. Unknown to the other four Merlin had quietly set his own spells in every stone he touched, blessing the ground the school sat on, and laying spells to protect the students who would dwell there. Godric slapped him on the shoulder and if it wasn't for the years of having Arthur do the same he would have buckled under the weight. 

"Are you ready?" Salazar asked, almost impatient. Merlin nodded and the other four raised their wands and started chanting. Merlin waited before adding his own voice to the chants and he watched as a dome formed over wide over the school grounds. He smiled at the color as it shifted from red to light blue before disappearing entirely. "What was that?" Salazar demanded turning to face him. "That was not how we practiced it!" 

"My apologies, Master Slytherin." Merlin tried to placate. "My magic differs from yours. It is not beyond the realm of possibilities that the spell would change somewhat than from what you planned."

"Steady, Salazar. Test the ward. Then attack as needed." Godric said and Merlin glared at him. He was far too like Arthur for his liking. Salazar stood there for several minutes waving his wand around and chanting in Latin. Merlin stifled his fidgeting and waiting for the out come. 

"Who are you?" Salazar said sharply, turning back around. 

"You didn't tell them?" he asked Rowena and Godric. 

"I thought it prudent that they not know," she answered.

"What of Godric? Why was he allowed to know?" 

"You would keep secrets, Rowena?" Salazar asked. 

"We all have secrets, Salazar." 

*** *** *** 

Though I never got any of them to admit it, I had reason to believe that Salazar left because of me....

Harry looked up as the door to the mostly unused classroom opened and admitted Morgan. He stowed the journal deep in his bag as his new tutor set up a cauldron and set out some ingredients. Harry moved closer to the desk and sat down. "To see where you are with your knowledge of potions, I have placed on the desk a group of ingredients that may or may not go together. Your job is to figure out which potion it is and brew it. I will give you these hints, it should only brew in an hour and it is was taught in the first two years of school. You can use your notes and books if you brought them. You have two hours." 

Harry scrambled for his bag, grateful that he thought to bring his school books and notes. He scanned the desk and smiled because he knew everything that lay there, and scanned the index for anything that seemed to go together. Harry sat up straight and his smile widened. He knew exactly which potion it was. 

He turned the pages to the recipe and set to work chopping, mixing and stirring. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand before corking the vial of the completed potion. 

"Good work, Mr. Potter. A perfect boil cure." She smiled, wickedly Harry thought for just a second. "Now we begin."


	10. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be getting to Harry and Morgana returns to Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe it has been close to or over a year since I updated this fic. Unfortunately, this seems to be a common thing for me, but this particular chapter just did not want to be written. That being said this version was written in less than two months and I love it! There is hope yet. Lots of hope because I love this story idea far too much to leave it unfinished. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter IX:

Merlin didn't know what to expect as he rounded the corner to Gaius's champers. Seeing a bruised, beaten and unconscious Morgana was not it.

Merlin drew close, cautious and thinking on the betrayal that ultimately led to Uther's death and Arthur's premature coronation.

"Lady Morgana?" He whispered into the silent corridor.

"I am no Lady, Emrys." Her voice sounded exhausted and pain filled.

Eyes glowed gold and a defense erected around them with Merlin at the ready.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Emrys."

"How did you -- How--- what? Morgana!?"

"Aithusa, Emrys." Merlin paled. "She sends her greetings, Dragonlord."

Merlin slumped against the wall, his strength suddenly gone. "What is going on?"

"I'm not sure," Morgana said. "Can you tell me where is the King?"

"Arthur?" Merlin tensed.

"Arthur? No! Uther. What are you talking about?"

"Morgana, Uther is dead. Has been for nearly two years now." Merlin started cataloging her many injuries, new and old. “What happened to you?"

Morgana looked up, her eyes shining with unshed tears and fear. "I have no idea."

 

*** *** ***

_Water. Whispered voices. Light. “Go to the light, Ddewiswyd o Myrddin.” Water. Air. Need air! Darkness. No!_

Harry woke with a start, the journal open against his chest where he fell asleep reading -- again. Outside his bed curtains, he could hear his dorm mates start their day, even with Ron still snoring.

"Hey, Harry?" Neville tentatively pulled one of the curtains aside. "Mate, you up?"

"Yeah, thanks, Neville." He pulled the curtain the rest of the way and blinked at the weak sunlight from the tall windows. "Anyone try to get Ron up?"

"Whose turn is it anyway?" Dean asked from the bathroom doorway.

Harry sighed. "I think it's mine."

"Nope," Seamus said. "It's mine." His face was far too gleeful as he drew his wand and neared Ron's bed.

The first years scurried out of the portrait hole at the loud bang and screech that sounded down the stairs. Hermione merely shook her head, silently hoping no physical was done and knocked on the door. “We don’t need Madame Pomfrey, do we?” She called before Harry opened the door straightening his tie. 

“He’s fine. Seamus was a bit over enthusiastic.”

“A bit?!” Ron yelled from the bathroom.

“Oh, you’re fine!” Seamus called back as Harry and Hermione shared an eye roll. 

“We better hurry if we want any food,” Dean said.

“You guys go on,” Harry said. “I’ll meet you in a moment.” Harry ignored the look Hermione gave him. 

“You okay, mate?” Ron asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Harry said waving his friends off. “Just a bad nightmare.” Ron’s expression grew concerned. “I’ll be right behind you. Honest.”

“Okay, mate.”

Harry heard the door shut behind him. Harry picked up the journal trying to remember the little he could. He closed the journal worth a sharp click, shaking his head against the lingering memories. Hiding the book at the bottom of his trunk, he left with barely enough time to choke down a few pieces of toast and some pumpkin juice before heading to class. Then he found himself dozing in History of Magic with Professor Binns droning on about goblin battles and revolutions that he had been talking about since first year. 

_“Does this guy talk about anything else?”_

_“Back in my day, we talked of Merlin and his adventures.”_

_“Oh, Gods, that battle didn’t even happen that way! Where does he even get this sh—?”_

Harry snorted and then started. He felt his head hit the desk as he realized he was hearing voices again. “Ron!” he whispered, poking his best friend. “Ron!” With one particularly vicious jab, Ron popped awake and nearly fell from his chair. 

“Blimey, Harry,” Ron whispered. “That hurt!” 

_“Quite right, Young man. You’re in class. Do try to stay awake.”_

_Harry bit back a laugh as Ron asked. “What is it?”_

“Listen closely — no, not to Binns,” he said sharply at Ron’s protest. “Do you hear any hissing?” 

“Hissing?!” Ron said. “What could possibly—“ His red-headed friend paled so badly Harry could see his freckles stand starkly against his skin. “You don’t think?!” 

“I’m hearing voices, Ron, and last time that happened —“

Harry didn’t really notice that Hermione, the only one that bothered with taking notes, had started listening. “Voices?! Harry?”

Harry groaned regretting ever opening his mouth. “It’s fine, Hermione.” 

“But if it’s —“

“Have you heard any hissing in the past 10 minutes?” 

“Well, no, but I’ve been focusing on…” She looked down at her notes suddenly listening to Binns again. “Oh, drat! I’ve missed something.” 

_“Oh, don’t bother, girl! This guy doesn’t know what he’s talking about anyway!”_

_“These kids need magical theory more than History. What is Dumbledore thinking?”_

Harry snorted again and his found his two best friends staring at him. “I don’t think it’s… that.” 

“How do you know?” Ron asked wringing his hands together. 

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Harry realized that despite all the snoring anyone could have been listening. “Not here,” he said. “Later.”

Hermione didn’t seem like she wanted to wait but as they made their way to Charms Harry started to worry. What was going on? Truly. The journal didn’t say anything about voices. The bell rang again and Harry swore and swore again when he realized that Ron and Hermione had left him behind. 

“You’re late, Mr. Potter,” Professor Flitwick said. 

“Apologies, Professor. It won’t happen again.” Harry slid into the available seat next to Neville and attempted to concentrate on the lesson. The class was covering the water spell that day and after covering the theory behind it, Professor Flitwick set a bowl in front of each of them and told them to fill it. 

“Remember that it is a smooth wave motion, back and forth while saying the spell.” 

Harry pulled the bowl toward him and attempted the spell as directed. It did nothing though he seemed to fare better than Seamus, whose wand shot a tide of water that knocked the small professor right off of his stack of books. After a hasty _Finite_ , Seamus helped him up apologizing the entire time. 

“It's quite alright, Mr. Finnigan. It wasn’t the first time and certainly will not be the last, I’m sure.” After casting a quick drying spell on himself, he said, “Try again, everyone!”

Harry felt the growing frustration as he attempted the spell over and over with nothing to show for it. 

“What seems to be the trouble, Mr. Potter?” Harry looked up as the Professor made his way over to him.

“I’m not sure, Professor,” Harry answered. “I think I am doing the wand movements correctly and the spell isn’t that hard to say, but nothing is happening.” 

“Let’s start with the spell. Say it for me?”

“Aguamenti,” Harry said, except this time something happened. His bowl began to fill, along with every bowl around the room, and at an alarming rate, and, despite the many Finites thrown around the room, the water kept flowing. 

Professor Flitwick pushed everyone out the door as the water reached his waist. “Someone get the Headmaster!”   Seamus dashed off in the direction of his office as Professor Flitwick sealed off the classroom and the water stopped flowing from underneath the doorway.

“What happened?” Harry exclaimed. “I wasn’t even touching my wand!” 

“Harry!” Hermione said pulling him away from the group of students. “Harry, I saw your eyes —!” 

“Harry, are you alright?” Sirius said gathering his godson into a tight hug. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know.”

Professor Dumbledore brushed passed them, Seamus in tow, and the two Professors attempted to understand what was going on and how to fix it. 

“Oh no!” Hermione said, breaking into the hush that had descended on the students. “All my books and notes!” 

“Oh bollocks! My potions homework!” Dean added. “Professor Snape—“ 

“I assure you, Mr. Thomas, that Professor Snape will understand and give everyone the needed extension.” Professor Dumbledore’s tone brokered no argument as he approached Harry and the rest. “I understand, Mr. Potter, that you may have some insight into what happened.” 

“I have no idea what happened, but I wish it would stop!” 

The door behind them clicked open and the room behind it seemed completely untouched by any sort of water. But it paled in comparison to Sirius’ panicked cry of “Harry!” as he cradled his unconscious godson in his arms. 

*** *** ***

Merlin stood at the end of the long hallway that led to the dungeons. At the other end Gaius was checking over the tired form of Morgana. “Do we trust her?” After everything she has done?” Arthur asked. 

Merlin held the bracelet in his hand, twisting it and watching the torchlight play against the design. Morgana said Morgause had given it to her nearly four years before as she pressed it into Merlin’s hands as the guards were about to lock her in her cell. He could feel the dark magic that seeped from the delicate metal. “Gaius believes she was being controlled by Morgause. By magic.” Arthur’s eyes drifted to the bracelet in Merlin’s hands. 

“Through that?” Merlin nodded. “I remember that she refused to take it off the short time she was in Camelot between her disappearances. But what makes Gaius think that?” 

“She has very little memory of the last four years. When I found her outside Gaius’ chambers, she asked after the king. When I mentioned you, she was confused. She thought Uther was still king.” 

“What happened to her?” 

“I’m not even sure she knows,” Gaius said. Merlin couldn’t say that Gaius had anything to do with his theory; he didn’t even know about it, and Merlin hoped his mentor went with it if Arthur asked about it. 

Arthur straightened. “How is she?”

“She’s been through a lot,” Gaius said, looking tired and sad. “She’s tired and hungry. She has evidence of beatings and past injuries. Her left wrist is weak and I have reason to believe it was broken and poorly set.” 

“Is there any evidence of…” Arthur made a vague gesture and was grateful when Gaius understood. 

“No, she, herself, said that no man dared touch her in such a manner.”

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his sister did not have the trauma of such a thing. _His sister!_

“Gaius… what do I do?” 

“Speak with her first, My Lord,” Gaius said. “Gather what information you can and make no rash decisions.” 

Arthur nodded grimly. “Thank you, Gaius.” The old man nodded before slowly moving off. 

“Arthur?” Merlin inquired softly.

“What do you think I should do? She’s all the blood-family I have left.” 

“Gaius and I will research the bracelet. Perhaps it will lend some insight. In the meantime, speak with her, as Gaius said.”

… … …

Researching, it seemed, did help. Just not in the way that Arthur would have expected. 

Merlin was able to figure out that Morgause had laid many spells into the delicate metal. Spells to help with sleep and Morgana’s visions as Morgause told her sister all those years ago, but also spells of a more nefarious nature. Control. Most of the spells laid were to control Morgana and her powers and they would have been able to overtake Merlin if he wore it long enough.

“This is dangerous magic,” Gaius murmured.

“Yes, it is,” Merlin agreed. “But it proves that at least some of the time Morgana was an unwilling participant.” 

“We need to inform Arthur.” 

Merlin nodded and stood. “I need to attend to Arthur anyway. I will inform him of our discovery.” 

Merlin was nearing the door when he heard Gaius stumble and a pot fall to the floor. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Merlin, just old man’s stumblings.”

“You are hardly old.” 

“Merlin!” Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur’s call, long since impervious to Arthur’s supposed anger. 

“I’m fine, Merlin. Now you better get going before Arthur comes looking for you.” 

“MERLIN!”

*** *** ***

When Harry woke first he could barely make out the grim form of Morgan Penn before slipping back into blissful unconsciousness. 

The second time, it was to the worried whispers of Ron and Hermione.

The third time, he woke and stayed awake, to Remus reading aloud from a defense textbook and Sirius clutching at his hand. 

“Hey there, Harry,” Sirius said far gentler than Harry would have expected. “We were starting to get worried.” 

“What happened?” Those two words came out in little more than a croak and Harry was grateful for the proffered water to sooth his dry throat. 

Professor Dumbledore appeared behind Remus. “It seems, Mr. Potter, that you came close to depleting your magic.” 

“My magic?” Harry let out a small cough. “I didn’t even know that was possible.”

Sirius sent the headmaster a look that Harry didn’t understand. 

“Nor did we think that the magic you did was possible.”

“How long have I been in here?” 

“Nearly two weeks,” Sirius answered. “Madame Pomfrey was getting ready to send you to St. Mungo’s if you hadn’t woken.” 

“As it is, Mr. Potter will be remaining here until I am sure he has made a full recovery.”

Harry groaned.


	11. Of Hospital Wings and Squires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering is never fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It has to be at least six months since I last updated and I do feel bad for that, but I see that people are still interested in reading my strange little story and for that I am grateful. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the latest installment. (I have no promises as to the next chapter except for that it will be written.)

Chapter 10

Arthur made his way slowly down the long dungeon hallway. In the many hours since Morgana made her appearance, he attempted to make the largest dungeon cell as comfortable as possible.

“Arthur?” Arthur hadn’t even realized he had stopped and he didn’t know how long he stood in front of her cell. “Have you come to render your verdict?” She tried to sneer but Arthur could see the fatigue and fear in her eyes. “Shall it be the hang-man’s noose or the pyre?” 

The mere thought made Arthur sick. “Morgana…” Something in his voice caught her attention. Arthur reigned in what he could of the warring emotions and fully looked at his sister. “What can you remember?” 

Morgana scoffed. “What does it matter? It’s only a matter of time before you decide to send me to my death.” 

“Morgana, just stop.” Morgana looked up at him. “I am not my father. I hope I don’t have to remind you again.” 

“You’ve changed, Arthur,” Morgana said a true smile on her face. “I’m glad.” Her smile changed to a look of determination. “That is why I must tell you that Morgause means to move against you.”

Arthur leaned forward hearing no lie in her voice. “Tell me everything you know.”

*** *** *** 

“Madame Pomfrey! Please! I’ve been here a week! I feel fine!” Harry pleaded from his place on the bed. He was barely allowed to get up to use the loo much less walk around the hospital wing (he was ignoring the fact that he could barely make it to the loo without feeling winded and winced at the mere thought of walking to the door of the hospital wing.). 

“Correction, Mr. Potter, you’ve been here three weeks. Two of which you were unconscious from nearly depleting your magic. You will leave when I allow you to.” 

Harry groaned and fell back against the pillows. He ignored Sirius’ near silent chuckle. “It was a nice try, Harry, but you must have known it was going to be useless.”

Harry smiled. “I know, but I was still hopeful.” The pair heard a quiet huff from where the matron disappeared into her office and shared a mischievous smirk. 

“You know, Harry you shouldn’t antagonize Madame Pomfrey,” Remus said arms laden with essays and quizzes which he dumped in Sirius’ lap. “She knows how to poison you and make it untraceable.”

“She also promised to do no harm.” Harry shot back. 

“Then I will make it look like an accident,” a voice sounded from her office. Sirius barked out a laugh at which Harry half-heartedly glared at. 

“How were the tests today?” Sirius asked ignore the glare. 

“Quiet thankfully.” Remus smirked. “Unlike your classes tomorrow.” 

Sirius waved it off. “Even Minerva agreed that I was better suited for the practical portions anyway.” 

“That still doesn’t excuse you from grading, however.” 

Sirius groaned. “Harry, save me! Don’t let Remus make me grade!” Harry could only chuckle at his god-father’s antics as Sirius pulled out a quill and a bottle of ink and set to work, Remus sat beside him also grading with a small smile on his face. 

“Are you two staying for dinner?” Remus and Sirius nodded absently at the matron who gave them a fond smile before going and making the dinner order. 

“You know that you two don’t have to sit with me every night. I’m sure Professor Dumblefpqe would like to see you in the Great Hall sometimes.” 

“Albus understands,” Sirius said over what seemed, by the way he was looking at it sideways, to be a very confusing essay. 

“Indeed I do.” The trio turned and saw the jovial Headmaster walk toward them. “How are you, Mr. Potter?”

“Wishing I could leave this bed, Professor, but well enough.” 

The headmaster smiled. “Good, but I had hoped, Mr. Potter, that we could talk about what happened.”

“It's going to be tough, Professor. I don’t remember much.” 

“Pity.” The headmaster’s eyes dimmed a bit. “It was an impressive feat of magic. If only we could understand what happened, we might be able to recreate it.” 

“Not if I have any say, Headmaster,” Madame Pomfrey protested. 

“In a controlled environment, of course, Madame,” Professor Dumbledore was quick to reassure. He turned back to Harry. “If you remember anything let me know.” 

“Of course, Professor,” Harry assured with a smile. The headmaster nodded and departed as Madame Pomfrey deposited three trays in front of the men. 

“Let me know if you need anything else, Mr. Potter,” she said before disappearing into her office. 

The trio was quiet, eating the provided meals, when Sirius said, “Why did you just lie to the headmaster, Harry?”

Remus choked on his peas and Sirius absently pounded on his back while waiting for his god-son’s answer. “Harry lied?” Remus managed to choke out. “Why —?” 

“Remus, not now.”

“Sirius!” 

“Remus!” Sirius said sharply not even looking at his friend. “Not now. Harry?” 

Harry glanced nervously between the two men and Sirius grew concerned. “I had a feeling Professor Dumbledore wasn’t to know.” 

“Why?” Remus asked. “It’s not like we can’t trust him.” 

“Remus!” Sirius said, his voice once again sharp. “Can you give Harry and I a moment, please?” 

“Sirius…”

“Please, Remus.”

Harry couldn’t help but watch in morbid fascination the exchange as Remus pleaded with Sirius with Sirius not even looking at him. Harry could see the magic churning beneath his god-father’s eyes and knew he had to do something before it escalated. Something was wrong. 

“It’s okay, Professor Lupin,” Harry assured. “Just give us a moment.” 

Remus barely passed the next bed before Sirius had a privacy ward up. “Did you open the trunk again?” 

Harry avoided his god-father’s eyes and wrapped his arms around his knees making himself as small as poodle before nodding. “Back at Grimmauld Place,” he answered. “The night we talked about what happened at the Ministry.” 

“Over a month ago?” Harry nodded again. “Did you read the journal?”

“Yes.” Harry tightened the hold around his knees and Sirius swore making Harry jump. “When I get my hands on those damned Muggles — Harry, I’m not going to hurt you. Am I upset? Yes. But I would never hurt you.” Harry slowly uncurled his face red with embarrassment. “I just wish you told me.”

“I think it was family magic.”

Sirius smiled. “I had a feeling. Is there anything you can tell me?” 

Harry wanted to tell him everything. Everything in the journal but when he opened his mouth no words came out. 

“I thought not, but it would have helped with understand what is going on.”

*** *** ***

Arthur stood, dismissing the knights surrounding him. Merlin stepped up to the table gathering the scrolls and parchments the king had left behind. Behind him Arthur fended off last minute questions when Merlin saw out of the corner of his eye Lancelot approach Arthur and offer a formal bow. 

“Sir Lancelot,” Arthur acknowledged. 

“If it pleases you, Your Majesty.” Arthur nodded for him to continue. Lancelot motioned for someone at the door and a boy stepped forward. With hands on the boy’s shoulders, Lancelot said, “I would like to present my sister’s son, Sire. He comes to Camelot to become a squire in hopes he may one day join the ranks of your knights, My Lord.”

Merlin could tell the boy was nervous standing before the king. Arthur gave him a reassuring smile and the boy gave a shaky bow. “What is your name?”

“Galahad, Your Majesty.” 

“Good.” Arthur approved, happy with the confidence the boy showed. “What makes you think you make a good knight, Galahad?” 

“All I wish, My Lord, is to help those who cannot defend themselves.”  

Lancelot smiled gently as Arthur nodded again. “It is not easy being a knight and even harder to become one. Are you prepared for that?”

Galahad raised his head to meet the king’s eyes. “I am.” 

Arthur smiled. “Very well. You begin tomorrow. Sir Gwaine.” The knight stepped forward, a genuine smile on his face. “You are in need of a squire, are you not?” 

“I am, your majesty.” 

“Would you consent to train young Galahad how to be a knight of Camelot?”

  “It would be an honor, my Lord.”

Arthur placed his hand on Gwaine’s shoulder and Galahad’s head. “So mote it be.” Offering a congratulatory pat, he said, “Come, Merlin.” 

Merlin watched as the knights gathered around the trio with congratulations and heavy slaps on the back. Yet Merlin couldn’t hep but see the worried look in Lancelot’s eyes.

“He worries for his nephew,” Arthur said as they rounded the corner. 

“Not because of Gwaine,” Merlin responded.

“No,” Arthur agreed. “Not because of Gwaine.”

Merlin chuckled at a sudden thought. “Knowing Lancelot, Galahad won’t allow his master to go to the pub so often.” 

Arthur snorted. “Good, then he won’t be late to training because he’s hung over.” Merlin could only laugh. 

… … … … 

“Take care of him, Gwaine,” Lancelot said as the knight assisted in moving Galahad into Gwaine’s quarters. 

“You don’t even have to ask, Lancelot. I will protect him with everything I have.” 

Lancelot smiled sadly. “I was hoping that the king would ask you.” 

Gwaine started and stared at him. “You were?”

Lancelot nodded. “Despite your rakish behavior, you are a good man and I know you will train him to be a good man. Just promise me something? That if anything were to happen to me that, that you would take him in.” 

“Nothing is going to happen to you.”

“You can’t know that,” Lancelot said.

Gwaine could sense that something was not right with his friend. “Are you alright?”

Lancelot shot Galahad a lingering look. “He’s all I have left. His parents…” Galahad looked up as if sensing his uncle’s gaze. His look was sad. “Just take care of him.”

“You have no worry of that, my friend,” Gwaine said reaching our his hand. Lancelot grasped his forearm, a bright smile on his face. 

“Thank you,” he said.

*** *** *** ***

“Come now, Mr. Potter, its a simple spell. Try it again.” Harry tried not to give the matron an annoyed look but from the glare she gave him he didn’t quite succeed. He sighed and once again raised his wand. He carefully said the spell and precisely waved his arm. And nothing happened.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake!” Harry swore and very nearly throwing his wand on the bedside table. “I’ve been able to do this spell since first year! What is going on?!” 

“You also nearly depleted you magic barely a month and a half ago. It takes time for those stores to return,” Madame Pomfrey explained gently. 

Harry slumped onto the bed in frustration. “I know, but it doesn’t make it any less annoying.” 

“Try it one more time and if it doesn’t work we’ll try again tomorrow. Ultimately what you need is time. Pushing yourself will do more harm than good.” 

Harry nodded and stood. “Wingardium Leviosa.” The feather didn’t even budge and this time Harry did drop his wand on the bed in complete frustration. “We’ve been working on this for days! Why won’t the damned thing just levitate!” Before his eyes, the feather started to float until it was directly in front of his eyes until it slowly floated back down. Harry looked between his wand and the feather and sank into the bed, trying to ignore the sudden tiredness that seemed to seep into his bone. “What just happened?”

“Not for the first time with you, Mr. Potter, I have no idea.”

“I think I may know.” The pair turned to the door way to see a pained looking Morgan Penn standing there. “However, Madame, you can tell no one.”


	12. Of Enemies and Magical Inheritances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and his people work against Morgause and Harry learns more of what it means to be a Chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am actually really proud of myself. Less than three months and I finally got to the next major plot point! Not to mention actually posting a chapter. I’ve been fighting to get here for a few chapters. 
> 
> Now, I pretty much wrote this entire chapter while listening to “Chess in Concert” on repeat. I don’t know how that affected my writing, but I just thought it was an interesting insight into my writer mind, plus I love Josh Groban.

**Chapter XI:**

 

Morgana kept her hood up and low as she made her way through a marketplace in a small town on the edge of the boarder in a neighboring kingdom to Camelot. She tried to keep her smile natural and inviting as she caught sight of Morgause amongst the stalls. 

 

“Sister,” Morgause greeted. “I am glad you are alright. I heard rumors you had been captured by Camelot’s soldiers.

 

Morgana smirked as she hid her flinch. “As if Camelot’s knights are a match for a Priestess of the Old Religion.” 

 

Morgause smiled. “Of course. But come! We must prepare. We can still stick to the plan and there is an old friend that is eager to see you again.” 

 

Morgause trailed her hand down Morgana’s arm and she was thankful that Merlin remembered to give the bracelet back to her. 

 

_“You don’t have to worry, My lady,” Merlin said, placing the bracelet into her hands. “We’ve managed to break the more nefarious enchantments.” Morgana could see the dark circles under his eyes as he held up his hand. “Don’t ask how. However, Morgause will notice. Be prepared. Don’t let her have it. No doubt the new spells will be worse.”_

 

“The spells are wearing off, sister,” Morgause said as her hand brushed against the metal. “Would you like me to reapply them for you?” 

 

“Have they? I hadn’t noticed.” Morgana deflected. “I've been sleeping quite peacefully that I haven’t really needed it.” 

 

Morgana did see a slight change in her sister’s smile. “If you are sure, but let me know if that changes. I would be glad to reapply them.” 

 

“Of course, sister.” Morgana hoped Morgause didn’t hear the slight pause before the honorific. 

 

Morgause led them away from the marketplace and closer to the edge of town where the closely stacked home started to thin. “Where are we heading?”

 

“Our friend has a house at the edge of the woods. He’s waiting for us there.” Several faces rushed through Morgana’s head, most of them dead, so she couldn’t figure out who was waiting for them. 

 

Nothing could have prepared her for the grown up face of Mordred. 

 

“My lady,” the now young man said. Morgana tried not to seem too surprised. “It’s good to see you after all these years.” 

 

“Mordred,” Morgana said, her voice a little breathless. She swallowed trying to find the right words. “You’ve grown.” 

 

He glanced down as if suddenly bashful. “That’s… what happens, I guess.” 

 

“Of course.” Morgana watched as Morgause entered the small one room home. Mordred motioned her to follow and Morgana felt the warmth of the fire before anything else. The home itself was welcoming and lived in. A steaming pot of stew and a fresh loaf of bread sat waiting for them on the table. 

 

“Have you heard from anyone else?” Morgause asked as Mordred took her cloak. He wordless asked for Morgana’s and she handed it to him with some trepidation. He gave a small smile, which she tried to return, and hung the cloaks near the door. 

 

“I have received word that the rest are ready at your command, Morgause.”

 

“Very good, Mordred,” she praised. “We should solidify plans and strike while Arthur has no idea.” 

 

Mordred smirked “Then let us eat and do just that.”

 

… … …

 

“This is never going to work,” Arthur said. His hood was pulled up low over his face even if it wasn’t likely he would be recognized in the small border town, but they didn’t want to risk it.

 

“You’re only saying that because it was Merlin’s plan,” Gwaine said. 

 

The rest of the knights sat around them in various rough garb, hoping to blend in. Merlin was the only one that seemed to, Elyan a close second. 

 

“That’s not the reason.” Gwaine snorted and then grinned at Arthur’s glare. “I just don’t trust that Morgause won’t see right through Morgana’s ruse.” 

 

“So you just underestimate your sister?” Merlin shot back and sucked in a breath when he realized what he said. Arthur merely shook his head with a small smile at Merlin’s sputtered apologies. 

 

“They know, Merlin.” 

 

“That would have been good to know five minutes ago.” 

 

Arthur shushed him as Morgana came into view. “Elyan, you’re up.” 

 

The knight pushed off the wall and carefully approached Morgana. The rest of them couldn’t hear the hurried conversation. When Morgana laughed and Elyan offered her a flower with a bow, Arthur let out a held breath. “Told you it would work,” Merlin muttered as Elyan returned. 

 

“There’s been a complication even if the plan hadn’t changed,” Elyan reported as he received smiles and pats on the back as if receiving congratulations for charming the beautiful lady.

 

“What is it?” Arthur asked. 

 

“She said to tell you: Mordred’s involved. She said that you would know who that was.”

 

Merlin paled and swore, something that raised more than a few eyebrows amongst the knights. 

 

“But we helped him!” Arthur said. “Why would he be working with Morgause?”

 

“Morgana said it was almost like he was working against Morgause, but she couldn’t really be sure.” 

 

Arthur sighed and tried not to slump against the post he stood near. “Then we go ahead with the plan.” 

 

Morgana was facing them across the market seemingly looking at some brightly colored fabric that seemed out of place among the furs and dull browns around them. She caught Arthur’s eye. He nodded and she disappeared into the crowd.

 

*** *** *** ***

 

Morgan stood in the doorway to the ward, a look of nervousness that was alien on her face. Harry kept glancing between his tutor and the matron wondering who was going to win the impromptu staring contest. “I’m sorry I eavesdropped. I was coming to check on my student and his progress on the work I gave him.”

 

“So you may know what’s going on with me?” Harry asked avoiding the comment because he forgot about the assignment. 

 

“I had a friend that when he went through his magical inheritance it made his magic incompatible with his wand.” 

 

“Magical inheritance?” Harry asked. “Is there such a thing?” 

 

“It’s rare and becoming rarer each year,” Madame Pomfrey explained. “We haven’t figured out why and some say it has to do with introducing muggleborn bloodlines into the old magic bloodlines while others say it has to do with the inbreeding of the pureblood families.”

 

“You can probably guess which group held to which belief,” Morgan added. Harry nodded, smiling. 

 

“So I could have gone through my magical inheritance and that’s why my wand doesn’t work?” 

 

“It makes sense to me,” Morgan said shrugging, a motion that made her seem far younger than she was. 

 

“Then I need a new wand?” 

 

Morgan looked uncertain. “Maybe, or you may not need one at all. I’ve heard of that happening as well.” 

 

“The last I’ve heard of that happening was Merlin himself,” Madame Pomfrey pointed out. 

 

“Family magic, Madame,” Morgan countered. “I’m sure over the years, families have figured out how to hide it.” 

 

“So I may need a new wand or not and the only way to find out would be to go to Ollivander’s and test it.” 

 

“There are other wand makers, Mr. Potter,” Morgan said. 

 

Harry shrugged. “Ollivander’s is the easiest to get to right now.” 

 

“What’s this about to Ollivander’s?” Sirius asked as he and Remus walked in with books and papers. Classes just have ended and dinner was soon. Morgan for some reason said a hasty goodbye and left a bewildered group behind her.

 

“Uh, my wand doesn’t work. Morgan was talking about magical inheritances and that maybe why my wand doesn’t work with me.” A strange look passed Sirius’ face that was a cross between surprise and  _‘you’re just getting this now?’_ and Harry realized the obvious. “Ah. Yeah…”

 

“Is Harry able to leave the hospital wing yet?” Sirius asked and the change in subject seemed to startle the matron as the two men settled in with their grading next Harry’s bed. 

 

“Well I had hoped to assess his reserves before leaving but that may be impossible now. I would like him to stay one more night to get some quiet rest before returning to the tower. However, if anything happens, and I mean anything, I want you to return to get checked out.” 

 

“Fair enough,” Sirius answered for him with a look that said there would be no argument from Harry. Harry didn’t know how to take the mixture of emotions going through him, between annoyance at being spoken for and surprise that someone cared enough to, and a wave of affection for his God-father.

 

Instead he just said, “Finally,” before slumping onto his bed the matron smiled and entered her office no doubt to get the paper work done. 

 

Sirius snorted and Remus smiled at the reaction. “So what’s this thing about your wand not working?” 

 

Harry glanced up. “Madame Pomfrey was testing my limits with the levitation spell and it just wasn’t working. In my frustration I tossed my wand on the bed and complained that I just wanted the feather to float only to have in float right up in my face,” Harry explained. 

 

“So you didn’t even say the spell before the feather started to float?” Remus asked setting the grading aside. Harry could tell the researcher was coming out and shrugged. 

 

“I guess not.” He thought about it. “No, I definitely didn’t say the spell. What does that mean?” 

 

“Intent, Harry,” Remus answered. “All you used was intent.” The two men exchanged looks. “Did you feel tired after the feather stopped floating?” 

 

Harry once again had to think. “Yes, a little bit, but nothing like I felt like after waking up two weeks ago.”

 

“It sounds like you did go through your inheritance and something that James never told us was the Potter’s had the potential for wandless magic,” Sirius explained, but there was an undercurrent of the vague secrets shared between God-son and God-father. 

 

“Now it just a matter of training you to use it,” Remus said. “Of course it is only slightly different than the magic you are already taught so it is just modifying what you are learning to fit you.” Harry breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of only modified work and not more work.

 

The rest of the evening was passed in near silence as the trio tried to get work done. Ron and Hermione stopped by just before curfew and were thrilled to know that Harry would be rejoining the student body the next morning. Harry left out the wandless magic part in hopes of avoiding the issue for as long as possible so they could figure out a way to hide it from people. Remus and Sirius left shortly after Ron and Hermione so that Harry could get that last night of peaceful sleep.

 

As he settled in that night, alone in the hospital wing, a part of Harry was grateful for the quiet, other times he missed the sounds of his dorm and he was happy that the next night he will hear them. A small smile lingered on his face as he drifted to sleep. 

 

_“Dod o hyd iddo. Mae'n rhaid i chi ddod o hyd iddo.”_

 

Harry shot up in bed as the last toll of the clock struck five. The sky was dark outside his windows and he wasn’t sure what woke him. 

 

_“Dod o hyd iddo.”_  

 

Harry pulled back the blankets and slipped on his shoes as he followed the whispers.

 

_“Mae'n rhaid i chi ddod o hyd iddo.”_  

 

It occurred to him as he reached the entrance hall that it was a bad idea to follow disembodied voices especially when he didn’t even know what they were saying, but as he caught sight of his tutor leaving through the oak doors, he felt compelled to follow. The morning was foggy, but thankfully not raining, even if it was cold and Harry shivered wishing he had brought his cloak and was surprised when he wasn’t cold anymore. 

 

“I really need to learn how to control that…” he whispered. 

 

He spied Morgan standing on the shore of the Black Lake and he thought she was merely watching the mist roll across the lake until he saw someone standing on top of the water and Morgan seemed to be talking to them. Harry couldn’t hear what they were saying but Morgan seemed tense and a little sad. She nodded and moved away from shore. Harry hid between a boulder and a tree as his tutor walked by and he breathed a sigh of relief when she didn’t see him. 

 

He moved closer to shore, periodically glancing behind him keeping an eye out for Morgan. 

 

“Hello, Mr Potter,” a voice said and Harry jumped and reeled around almost slipping on the slick shoreline. When he finally righted himself he realized he was facing a human woman and she was standing on top of the water. 

 

“What? Who —? Merlin’s Pants!” Harry gaped at her musical laughter. 

 

“Arthur would be so amused by that!” At Harry’s blank look she continued, “Magic users swearing by Merlin’s name.”

 

Harry still didn’t know what was going on. “Who are you?”

 

The woman smiled. “My name is Freya, but history has given me a different name.” Her smiled turned mischievous. “I’m the Lady of the Lake.” 

 

“Of Arthurian Legend?” Harry always enjoyed the stories in Primary school. 

 

“We are more than legends, Mr. Potter.”

 

“But what are you?” Harry blurted. He could feel his face grow warm. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“It’s quite alright. If I were in your shoes, I would ask the same.” Her gentle smile turned sad. “To put it simply, I am a spirit of a long dead girl gifted with the opportunity to protect the gate of Avalon.” Harry felt a strange combination of guilt and grief over a woman he barely met. “When I was alive, I was cursed until I met the wizard Merlin and his soon-to-be-king Arthur. They freed me even if it cost me my life.” 

 

“But why did you come to me? Are you who I am hearing around the castle? What does this have to do with me?” 

 

“When Merlin left Arthur in my care over a millennia ago, he vowed never to return to the shores of Avalon until Arthur woke. But Albion is in need of the Once and Future King and Emrys is not answering my call.” 

 

Harry suddenly felt heavy and let his chin fall to his chest.  _“Ddewiswyd o Myrddin._ Merlin’s Chosen.” He looked up. “You need me to find him.” 

 

Freya nodded. “Merlin has a vial of water from the Lake of Avalon, this lake. He need only break it and I can talk to him. Can you find him and get him to do that?” 

 

“I have no idea where to start looking?” 

 

“You have the journal and the key, do you not?”

 

“Well, yes.” Harry didn’t even wonder how she knew that.

 

“Then you already have the first step.” Freya sighed and Harry thought she was beginning to look a bit transparent. “Arthur has not yet woken, but he will soon, and your world really needs him and Merlin. Please, find him.” 

 

“I will,” Harry said, just as she disappeared into the mist.

 


	13. A New Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Sirius finally talk and Voldemort has made a new friend.

Chapter XII:

 

Harry sat across from Sirius nursing a nearly-cold cup of tea. The rest of the school was having breakfast a couple of floors away and Harry should have been there, sitting beside Ron and Hermione, excited that he was heading back to classes after a month, but after the encounter by the lake with a woman named Freya, who stood on top of the water, he really couldn’t bring himself to care. 

 

“When did this all start?” Sirius asked quietly. They had sat in near silence since Harry showed up at his door just after six. After a quick fire-call to Madame Pomfrey so she wouldn’t worry, he sat Harry in an armchair and set to making tea. 

 

Harry sighed. “When I arrived here at school.” Harry looked up with a calculating look. “Remind me to thank Freya if I ever see her again.” At Sirius’ confusion he said, “I think she’s the one who healed my bruises from my almost kidnapping.”

 

“Do you think it was her that stopped it? You know, to get you to Hogwarts.”

 

Harry thought about it. “No, I don’t think so. I think I did it.”

 

“How so?”

 

“My magic is more intent-based now, isn’t it?” Sirius nodded. “Well, I certainly didn’t want to go with him, so I didn’t.” 

 

“What about when you got to Hogwarts?”

 

“I thought I was going mental,” Harry admitted. Sirius waited as Harry blanched at the cold sip of tea. “I was hearing voices all over the castle and the last time that happened people almost died. Thankfully, this time they were mostly criticizing teaching styles.” Harry said with a smile and Sirius snorted. “I kept seeing people in the mist, though I guess that makes sense now, and then there was the thing with my magic.” Harry shrugged. “I’m not…” He looked up and caught his godfather's eye. “Look… I’m not used to people caring about me. I know that Ron and Hermione do and the rest, but they aren’t around much and you…” Harry flinched and Sirius looked on sad. “I don’t blame you. Really, I don’t. I’m just not used to it.”

 

Sirius sighed and leaned forward in his chair. “I’m glad that you don’t blame me, but, Harry, how do you know this isn’t a ploy by Voldemort?”

 

“The journal,” Harry said. “She called herself Freya. She features quite heavily in the… narrative.” Harry pulled a face and Sirius knew it was being bound by family magic. He told me how she died and it all fits. She’s not working for Voldemort.” 

 

Sirius nodded. “So what do you need me to do?” 

 

Harry took a cleansing breath as if fortifying himself. “I need to find Merlin and I have no idea where to start.” 

 

“Merlin?!” Sirius said, incredulous. “Merlin of King Arthur’s court? Said to be the most powerful wizard ever? That Merlin?” Harry nodded. “He’s dead if he existed at all.” 

 

“It is said he learned how to live backward.” There was a faraway look in Harry’s eyes. “The way Freya talked he isn’t and has roamed the earth since the Battle at Camlann, since laying Arthur to rest in Avalon.” Sirius wondered if it was the morning light through the windows, but it was still raining, that was turning Harry’s eyes golden. 

 

“Did Freya give you any idea where to start?” Harry was fighting for control and Sirius reached out to ground him with a hand on his knee. Harry shook his head a few times and opened his eyes to the normal green and Sirius sighed in relief.

 

“The journal,” Harry repeated a little breathless. “The journal and the key, but I have no idea what it could be to.” 

 

“Have you finished reading the journal?” Harry shook his head. “Then finish reading it and maybe we’ll, well, you’ll find out.” 

 

Harry stood and refreshed his cup of tea. “Have you heard anything about Voldemort?” 

 

“He’s been quiet since the ministers went missing. And the muggle government just held emergency elections when the body of the Prime Minister turned up not long after he disappeared. We know it isn’t true, but the crown is trying to hush it all up,” Sirius explained. “As for our side, Madame Bones was named temporary minister while the Wizengamot calls for an election sometime in the next couple of months.”

 

“Can they do that when we aren’t sure if Fudge is dead?” 

 

Sirius turned gleeful. “After everything that has happened in the last few years they’ve been waiting to replace him in a way that he couldn’t get back into office.” Harry snorted. 

 

“Has Professor Dumbledore said anything?” Harry drew his legs up into the armchair with his teacup perched precariously on the chair arm. 

 

Sirius stood and refilled his own cup. “Ever since you woke up, he’s been dropping hints about training and something else, but I’ve been heading him off about it.” 

 

Harry smiled into his knees and muttered a thank you. “I don’t want to add any more to what’s going on. And I almost think that Voldemort is the least of my worries.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I just have a feeling that something is coming, but Voldemort has very little to do with it and he doesn’t even know it.” 

 

“Fantastic. And whatever it is, it’s possibly worse than Voldemort.” 

 

Harry shrugged. “Then we just hope they take care of each other.”

 

Sirius snorted and the bell indicating that breakfast was over rang over the grounds. Harry groaned. “Off to classes then. Oh, Merlin! All my stuff is in the hospital wing and I really don’t want to face Madame Pomfrey right now.”

 

“Don’t worry, I called her while you were in the kitchen. She isn’t very happy with you and wants to see you during your free hour, but she sent your things over. Go change real quick and we can head to class. At least you have Defense first and I hear the Professors are pretty laid back.” 

 

Harry snorted out a laugh and rolled his eyes as he headed to the bathroom to change. 

 

*** *** *** ***

 

The dungeon was dark, dank, and cold. 

 

A man in a lime green bowler hat huddled against the wall in a futile attempt to keep warm. 

 

Across from him, another man sat huddled, but he sat glaring at his fellow prisoner through the darkness. 

 

Neither man really knew how long since they were taken thanks to that perpetual darkness, but they knew it had to be weeks, if not months.

 

Both men looked up sharply at the old lock grinding to unlocked and the squeaking door as it opened. A man with a silver hand and wooden stick descended the stairs and the bowler hat tried to sink further into the stone. The other stood and with a much malice as he could muster, said, “I demand that you release me! You have committed treason against the Crown —“

 

The stick waved and the man was silenced even if his mouth still moved. 

 

“We ceased to recognize the Crown’s,” the word’s said with a sneer. “Power the day they tried to murder our kind in the streets.” Another man followed silver hand. Light flooded the dungeon and the two men recoiled as their eyes adjusted and at the sight of the snake-faced Dark Lord. 

 

“Minister Fudge,” Lord Voldemort greeted. “I do not think we have had the pleasure of meeting.”

 

“What do you want with us?” Minister Fudge managed to get out around his terror. 

 

“What do you think, Minister Fudge? That is quite enough of that.” The other minister was flung against the wall with a flash of red light and Minister Fudge flinched. 

 

“Careful now,” Another man said from the shadows of the stairs. “We need them both alive.”

 

“Tedious, but true,” Lord Voldemort said. “Wormtail, do revive the muggle and give them both their dinner. As was said, we need them both alive.”

 

“Yes, My Lord,” Wormtail said and two trays appeared them and Fudge watched as his counterpart slowly regained consciousness. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into the growing darkness. 

 

*** *** ***

 

“Madame Pomfrey?” Harry called into the surprisingly empty ward. Harry gratefully took a break from his pile of homework to visit the matron after the morning he had. 

 

“Ah, Mr. Potter,” Madame Pomfrey said peeking from her office. “Thank you for returning.” She gestured to a chair and he sat. 

 

“I’m sorry I left so early this morning, but I had a pretty bad nightmare and really wanted to talk to Sirius. Er… Professor Black.” Harry knew it was a weak lie, but it gave a good reason to why he ended up at Sirius’ door. 

 

Madame Pomfrey smiled kindly and Harry tried not to squirm. “It’s quite all right. I did say that you could leave this morning. I just wasn’t expecting it to be so early.” She patted his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re okay. And you most certainly are, considering. You can go and not come back for a really, really long time.”

Harry smiled at the joke and hoped it would be just like she said. “Finally!” He stood, thanking her and heading out the door.

 

Classes were just ending and Harry was looking forward to Transfiguration. He caught sight of Ron and Hermione before realizing the Headmaster stood just beyond them and he clearly wanted to talk to Harry. Harry tried not to look panicked and smiled in relief when Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared beside the headmaster. He waved off his friends and they nodded before making their way to class. 

 

“Mr. Potter,” the Auror greeted which Harry returned.

 

“I’m guessing you have news?” Harry asked. He had almost forgotten about his momentous start of term, at least until that morning. 

 

“Indeed I do, Mr. Potter,” the Auror said just as Sirius appeared from the crowd of students.

 

“Headmaster, Kingsley,” Sirius greeted. His godfather looked concerned. “You have news then?”

 

Kingsley nodded. “Headmaster, do you have someplace we can talk?” 

 

“Actually, my office is available,” Sirius said quickly. “It’s closer and I’m sure both of you are busy today.”

 

“That would be perfect,” Kingsley said. “Thank you.”

 

“I am afraid you’ll have to meet without me. Professor Snape has some pressing matters that he wished to discuss,” Professor Dumbledore said. Harry couldn’t help but see that he looked worried. 

 

“Of course, Headmaster,” Kingsley said. “Should I see myself off the grounds or do you wish for Professor Black to escort me?”

 

“I believe that an escort would be the best course,” Professor Dumbledore said before moving off through the thinning crowd. 

 

“Was it just me or did he seem distracted?” Kingsley observed. 

 

Sirius shrugged. “Just as well,” he said before leading them to his office. A bell rang and the last minute students rushed to make the closing doors. 

 

“Is Remus in class?” Kingsley asked. Sirius nodded and offered them tea before making a quick fire-call to Professor McGonagall to let her know where Harry was. Sirius let out a small groan as he finally sat and let the tea serve itself. 

 

“We made a deal that I would be the one to meet with whoever came with news along with Harry,” Sirius explained. “Thankfully it's a test day so Remus doesn’t really need me.” Sirius took a sip of his tea. “So why you, Kingsley? Why not Tonks or someone else from the Order?”

 

“Because of the sensitive nature of the information,” Kingsley said. “The Death Eater gave us a lot more than we were expecting.” Kingsley took a sip of his tea and blanched and added more sugar. “The Death Eaters are splintering and as far as the one we arrested is concerned, You-know-who has no idea that they even tried taking Harry.” 

 

“So what does that mean?” Harry asked. 

 

“You-know-who didn’t even want Harry?” Sirius asked. 

 

“According to his would-be kidnapper, no,” Kingsley said. “They were hoping to impress him by bringing Harry.”

 

Harry pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them ignoring his tea that was perched once again on the arm of the chair and Sirius looked on with concern. “So what is causing the splinter?” 

 

Kingsley sighed and the teapot poured him a fresh cup. “From what we could understand from the man, there is a new player.” 

 

Harry tensed and his teacup crashed to the floor. “What?” Sirius asked sharply. “What do you mean ‘what you could understand’?” 

 

“Something was going on with the mark and it was driving him insane,” Kingsley said shooting a concerned look at Harry. 

 

Sirius stood and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder trying to calm him, but Harry shot up and started pacing. “I knew it!” He kept saying. “I had a feeling and Voldemort has no clue what he is dealing with.” 

 

Sirius stood in front of his repeated path and from Kingsley’s view. Harry stopped in front of him and Sirius could see that he was once again fighting for control, for the second time that day. “Harry,” Sirius said and was glad when that’s all it took. “So you think Albus knows?” Sirius directed the question to Kingsley as he watched Harry reign it in. 

 

“It might be what Severus needed to tell him,” Kingsley mused. 

 

“So we wait until we figure out what it all means,” Sirius said pointedly looking Harry in the eye until Harry nodded and he pulled his godson into a hug. He glanced behind him and dared the Auror to say something, but Kingsley stood and gave him a reassuring smile. He reached for a pair of handshakes and said, “See me out, Sirius?” 

 

“Sure, Kingsley,” Sirius said a little stunned. Sirius pulled away from the hug and stopped briefly at his desk to write a note for Harry. “There is still some time for your class if you're up for it. I know Professor McGonagall was looking forward to your return.” 

 

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Sirius.” The older men watched him move down the corridor with different degrees of concern. 

 

“Is he okay?” Kingsley asked. 

 

Sirius sighed. “Not really, but we are working on it and I would appreciate if you don't say anything to Albus.” 

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Kingsley said. “Now tell me about your term. How are the students treating you?” 

 

As the walked to the gates, the pair laughed as Sirius told stories about his various students.

 

… … … 

 

Harry sank into the empty seat next to Neville with a grateful look at Professor McGonagall’s soft look as she took his note. 

 

“Alright there, Harry?” Neville whispered, pushing his notes in his direction. Harry merely smiled and glancing through the proffered notes while taking his own. He didn’t notice the shrug Neville shot Ron and Hermione.


	14. Halloween and Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes, rituals, and Dark Lords? Also, Halloween.

Chapter XIII:

Harry slipped quietly back into his life between classes, homework, learning how to control his newfound magical method, and learning all he could from the journal, there wasn't much time for anything much more than sleep, much less Quidditch, much to the chagrin of Ron (Despite the season starting while Harry was still in the hospital wing and Harry never bothering to ask about his really was a fantastic Seeker.). Harry still went flying when it felt like too much and liked to think that when he waved at the dark waters of the Black Lake that Freya waved back.

"Well, that's new," Sirius said on a chilly day near the end of October; the rain falling particularly hard against the window.

"What is?" Harry asked clamping down on the sudden worry.

"Cast for me?" Sirius requested.

Harry shrugged and filled the bucket with clear water.

"We are going to have to mask that," Sirius said. "How could we miss your eyes glowing gold?"

"What?" Harry asked. The worry was back in full force as he remembered Merlin's accounts in the journal.

"Don't worry!" Sirius said. "We can just put a glamor on your glasses to mask it."

"Do you know how to do that?" Harry asked.

"Er… no."

Harry fell gracelessly into his armchair. "What are we going to do? I can't go to class with glowing eyes! I can only imagine the rumors!"

"Harry, as far was we know, the last wizard to have glowing eyes was Merlin himself," Sirius said.

"And as far as my research goes, he was classified as a dark wizard because of his ability to not use a wand or a focus of any kind. We both know how people feel about dark wizards these days," Harry ranted.

"Then we need to find a way to mask it and then people will never know."

"But you just said you don't know how to do that."

"Then we find someone who can," Sirius said. "And my first choice is Professor Flitwick."

Harry smiled at the thought of his Charms professor, but he still thought they needed secrecy on their side. "Can we count on his discretion?" Harry asked and then blanched. Despite it all, he hated keeping secrets.

"The only other person or combination of people, quite honestly, would be Hermione and Remus." Sirius thought for a moment. "But Filius is a master for a reason and we are marked for time." Sirius thought for a moment. "We could gain a bit more time if we ask Madame Pomfrey that she is worried about your magic levels still and to tell your teachers that you shouldn't be using magic so soon."

Harry hated the idea but it had merit and nodded waiting as his godfather made a quick call to the matron. Harry let his head fall back against the chair and groaned. "Why couldn't I have been a normal wizard?"

"Come on now, Harry," Sirius said with a smile. "Where's the fun in that?" Harry snorted. "Am I asking Filius then?"

Harry sighed and nodded.

... ... ... ... ...

"Come along, Merlin." Merlin tried not to groan as he was pulled toward the training ground. Arthur had been insufferable for days due to not only council meetings concerning an alliance with Mithian's kingdom, but the insistent rain that had been pouring for the last three days. It was the first nice day since Mithian arrived and Arthur was going to use it for training. Merlin hoped he wouldn't be required to hold the punching bag. He was sore for days after the last time.

"Oh, thank the Gods," Merlin whispered when he spied most of the knights on the grounds. He must not have said it softly enough because Arthur glared at him.

"Oh, please, Merlin. We both could use some time under the sun. You can't be cooped up in your tower all the time."

"Then why did you give me the tower?" Merlin said. "The windows are quite wide and I get a lot of sun throughout the day."

"While that may be true, Merlin. Nothing can replace feeling the earth under your feet."

Merlin looked down then up into the king's eyes. "Oh, yes. I believe I will be feeling this muddy earth for days after this."

Arthur rolled his eyes before slinging his arm around Merlin's neck into a soft headlock and pulled him toward the practicing knights.

"Sassed the king again, eh, Merlin?" Gawain called.

Merlin squawked as he was released and stumbled across the muddy ground. "Oh you know me, Gawain, there is not a week that goes by that His Pratness doesn't threaten me with the stocks for my sass."

"It's a good thing that you are Court Sorcerer now with that kind of talk," the mild voice of Gwen said.

"But don't think that you are immune to the stocks," Arthur said making his way over to the arriving ladies. "Hello, my dear," he said before offering her a wildflower.

Merlin made sure he was hiding behind Gawain when he made the mock gagging noise only to smile brightly at the giggling Gwen and Mithian. He ignored Arthur's mild glare. "My ladies," he said bowing.

"My lord," Mithian greeted and Merlin tried not to blanch at the title. He was still getting used to it. Gwen merely nodded with a bright smile of her own.

Merlin produced a group of wildflowers of his own (he thought he heard Arthur mutter show off) and offered them to Mithian. "My lady, would you do me the honor of saving me from these brutes and walk with me around the gardens?"

Gawain snorted and mocked at being hurt. "Brutes? Did you hear that, your majesty?" he asked Gwen. "Can you believe he would call us brutes?"

"Considering how you pound on him so, I believe I can, Sir Gawain," Gwen responded and then laughed.

"I would be delighted for a turn around the gardens, my lord," Mithian answered. "And I think it best that we leave now before these fine knights get any more ideas."

"I believe you are right, my lady," Merlin said offering her his arm and leading them away from the training ground. "How long do you think it will take Arthur to think I am courting you?" Merlin asked when they had gotten far enough away.

"The moment I arrived apparently," Mithian answered. "Gwen had to reassure him as soon as you offered to show me the way to my chambers."

Merlin snorted. "Then Gwen owes me money." Merlin had to restrain from glancing back at Arthur when Mithian laughed.

They were on their second tour of the gardens when Merlin felt the change in the breeze and froze. "Merlin?" He almost didn't hear Mithian's soft question.

HIs head darted toward the training grounds when there were a rushing of wings, a thump, and more than a few screams as a white dragon landed in the sunlight.

"Stop!" He yelled from across the grounds as knights all around reached for their blades. "Stop! I know her!"

"Her?!" Arthur exclaimed shrewdly.

Merlin ran to stand in front of the dragon while trying to block the knights from attacking. "Of course, I know her, Arthur, because I hatched her." He faced the dragon and smiled brightly. "Aithusa!" he greeted before diving in for a hug.

"It is good to see you, Emrys." Aithusa greeted.

"Emrys?" he heard the question behind him and he tried not to flinch as he faced Mithian.

Rather than upset, the princess seemed intrigued. "It's what the druids call me."

"Indeed?" Mithian asked. "I've heard stories of this Emrys."

Merlin snorted. "I've heard them, too." He turned back to Aithusa. "Any particular reason you have come to visit me?"

"I am afraid I bring tidings from Kilgharrah, tidings that he could not bring himself." Merlin sobered. "There have been rumblings up north."

"What sort of rumblings?" Merlin asked.

"Of invaders from beyond the sea."

"We've heard them, as well," Arthur said. "From all parts."

"However, Kilgharrah has reason to believe they are being led by the druid you know as Mordred."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"I shall require the days surrounding Halloween off including the day of," Morgan said rather suddenly the week before the holiday.

"Why?" Harry blurted then blushed. "I'm sorry. Sure, no problem. Do you want me to work on anything during class time?"

"I have a few chapters for you to read and I want you to write a summary for me. At least a foot, but if you find something interesting, please, write more." Harry had a feeling he would find something interesting. "And since you asked, my family and I observe Samhain instead of Halloween and I wish to be with them during that time."

"Samhain?" Harry asked. "Isn't that a holiday of the Old Religion?"

Harry wasn't sure if it was possible to surprise Morgan Penne but he seemed to have done it by the look on her face. "Where did you hear such a term?"

"What? Old Religion?" She nodded and Harry shrugged. "I found some journals in my family vault this summer and I've been reading up on my family history. I came across the term and have been doing my own reading when I can. Which isn't much because of everything that has happened." He didn't want to say it was only one journal. He wasn't even sure if he could and did not want to test the theory.

Harry thought she stifled a snort and smiled in agreement. "You are correct, Mr. Potter," she affirmed. "But it's more correct to say holy day. It wasn't just observed by the Old Religion but many on the isles that became this United Kingdom and beyond. Halloween has its origins in Samhain."

"How do you observe Samhain?" Harry asked. "I found that how my family did it changed over the years and I found conflicting methods in my reading."

"Why are you so curious?" Morgan asked with a smile on her face.

Harry shrugged again, suddenly bashful. "I guess I found the ideas behind it comforting."

Morgan's smile softened. "Of course. How about instead of a potion we talk about that next class?"

Harry returned her smile with one of his own. "I'd like that."

A bell rang throughout the grounds and Harry quickly packed up wanting to get to Charms with enough time to talk to Professor Flitwick before class. "Thanks, Morgan!" He called and she waved him off as the door closed behind him.

He hurried through the halls dodging past confused looking first years and stressed fifth and seventh years and was glad to see his friends outside the charms classroom.

"Hey guys, how was your last class?" he greeted as they stood waiting for the door to open.

"It was good, Harry," Hermione said as Ron nodded in agreement. "Arithmancy is getting quite interesting now that we are finally past review."

"And Hagrid covered the Diricawl, which the Muggles call the dodo bird apparently. He would have had one to show us, but the Ministry blocked his application to bring one into the country."

"But I thought the Dodo bird was extinct?" Harry said.

"Yeah, Hagrid said that Muggles thought they killed them all, but they like to turn invisible so they were probably hiding."

"How was Potions today?"

"It was pretty good, actually. I'm learning a lot from Morgan. A whole lot more than I did from Snape anyway…" He trailed off as the door opened and Professor Flitwick started ushering students in. "You guys go on I want to talk to Professor Flitwick for a second. Save me a seat, yeah?" They nodded and Harry waited for the rest of his classmates to enter before pulling the small professor aside.

"May I ask you a quick question, Professor?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter."

"Did Professor Black speak to you?"

"Yes, he did."

"Have you found anything?" Harry asked. He tried not to seem too anxious, but he wanted to be able to do magic without having to worry about his eyes glowing.

"Not as of yet, but I have some ideas. I will let you know when I have found something."

"Thank you, Professor, for doing this. It really does mean a lot."

"Oh, think nothing of it, Mr. Potter. I do this a lot more than you think." With a sly smile, he ushered Harry into the classroom to start the lesson.

... ... ... ... ... ...

The small altar was so very different from the one he shared with his mother so long ago.

He didn't bother to say anything as he lit the candles that surrounded the small meal. The other side knew who he was honoring as he did every year since Camlaan and tried not to think about the many names he added to the list over the years.

Merlin tried not to give into the depression that threatened to take over every year at Samhain. He smiled sadly and whispered, "Yr wyf yn anrhydeddu chi." before leaving the candles to burn the night away.

He blatantly ignored the vial of clear water that sat on his bedside table, something he had been doing since it appeared there over two months before. Shortly after the mists started blanketing the land… He shook his head against the thought and continued to ignore it as he readied for bed and turning his back on it to try to get some sleep on a night that had been sleepless for many years.

Near midnight he heard the screams and winced as pain lanced through his head, but smiled when the spell from so long ago fizzle into nothing and the fabric between worlds remained intact.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lord Voldemort heard the man beside him start to mutter quietly that got progressively louder until he realized that he didn't know what language it was and was starting to sound a bit dangerous as his companion got angrier and angrier. he let out a sudden shout and dropped the knife he was holding with a resounding clang. And Lord Voldemort could see the relief on the oaf Fudge's face, even when his muggle counterpart was already dead.

"Damn you, Emrys!" his companion exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"We're going to have to find another way," he said.

"But you said this was the only way!" Lord Voldemort said.

"Well, that way has been blocked!" he said and stormed off. "And get rid of the body before he starts to stink!"

"Blocked? How is that even possible!?" Lord Voldemort said. "And by who? I thought you were the most powerful —"

"That's when I thought HE wasn't still around."

"Who? This Emrys?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"Yes! Emrys! He has been thwarting me for centuries!" He said before slamming the door like a petulant child. "And remember to get rid of the body!" He shouted through the door.

"Wormtail!" The mousy man appeared from the shadows. "Dump the body."

"Where, my Lord?"

"I don't care. Put it in front of their parliament. That should please them."

"As you wish, my lord." The two were gone with a snap and Lord Voldemort began to wonder how his life got so twisted.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Harry realized half way through the Halloween feast that for the first time in a long time he was actually having fun. Between his friends antics and the funny faces Sirius pulled behind Remus's back the night was full of laughs and sweets.

He managed to sneak a few things from the meal for what his friends thought were midnight snacks, not like he needed to. Dobby had been doing that for the whole tower for over a year.

No, he had other plans for the treats as the feast began to break up and students and teachers alike with sugar highs began to crash and head to bed. He waved off the offers of games of chess and Exploding Snap in favor of a late night cup of tea with Sirius and Remus.

"You know you could actually spend time with your friends instead of us old people," Sirius said forgoing a greeting.

"Oi!" Remus called from the small kitchenette. "Speak for yourself, Old-timer!"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, I know, but I wanted to do the ritual before I went to bed."

"Before climbing all those stairs you mean," Remus said bringing the tea with him as Harry settled into his armchair.

"Alright, you caught me!" Harry admitted. "But you have to admit it is a lot of stairs." He thanked Remus for the hot cup of tea and took a sip as the other two bickered over the latest round of essays.

He was starting to wonder if he even should go through with it, but as he looked at the bundle of food on the table and the set of candles by the fireplace, he knew he had to.

Harry stood and made his way to the small altar after grabbing the bundle. He hardly noticed Remus and Sirius had fallen silent as he kneeled in front of the fireplace.

"To the ones we lost in the face of battle, to the ones we lost in the face of love, to the ones we lost to the face of evil, we honor you." Harry set out different parts of the meal and smiled when Remus and Sirius joined him by the fireplace.

"To the ones we lost to unrepentant family, we honor you," Sirius said lighting one candle. Harry made a note to ask him what he meant as he watched Sirius watch the flame with a pained look.

"To the ones we lost to traitorous friends, we honor you." Remus lit a candle and shared a small sad smile with Sirius.

Quietly Harry lit the last candle and shivered at a light cold breeze. He smiled knowing that at least his parents were there and almost started crying at the overwhelming love he suddenly felt, only to let the tears fall when he saw the tears on Sirius's and Remus's faces.

A couple of hours later, he sank gratefully in the Sirius offered guest bed and quickly fell asleep, dreaming not a single dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I will say that I know Lord Voldemort is OOC but I had such a blast writing the scene that I didn't have the heart to change it. I am glad that we have finally gotten to another major plot point that I was looking forward to getting to! I really hope you enjoy the chapter!


	15. Winter Falls at Hogwarts but the Mist Doesn't Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his glasses fixed so he can finally do some magic and we learn what happened to Lancelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am SO SORRY! I am not sure what happened there but I sure did not want 10 months to pass before updating again. There are a few things to set out before going on with the chapter. 1. I started a Master’s program back in May. It is pretty intensive so I do not know when the next chapter will be up. 2. I might be doing NaNoWritMo in November so I definitely won’t be working on this during that. 3. I started a blog to update you my readers on my progress. If you would like to check that out it is: 
> 
> bottleofblackinkwrites.tumblr.com

Chapter 14

"Can you stay behind for a moment, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and waved his friends off as he and Professor Flitwick both packed up from an interesting lesson. "I have to say, Mr Potter that you posed an interesting problem but I think I have come up with a solution for your vision problem." Harry beamed and felt more than a little relief. "Come by my office later and we will apply the spells."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said and accepting a note from the professor dashed off to his next class.

... ... ... ... ...

Merlin sighed as the last of his students left and Rowena walked in with a solemn look on her face. "So you heard the rumors then?"

A tired smile appeared on his face. "I'm surprised at you, Rowena. The rumors have been circulating for years. _Master Balinor doesn't seem to age. Master Balinor seems so much older than he looks. I wonder what happened?_ Oh and my personal favorite. _My mum says you taught her magic years ago, but you don't look older than her."_

"Salazar is getting suspicious." Rowena said, smiling at the imitations. They were spot on from what she heard over the years.

"Again, Salazar was always suspicious of me. Especially because my magic is different than yours."

"It does make me wonder why we decided to not tell him who you were all those years ago."

"Considering he didn't believe us when we swore my name was Gilli. Yes, I can see why." Rowena chuckled and the tired look was back in his eyes. "I need to move on. I already stayed longer than I intended."

"That's what I came to talk to you about."

"I figured." Merlin stood and tried not groan when his body protested. "Worry not, Rowena. I already have plans in place to leave. I merely waited for my... Chosen to grow to age."

"Chosen?"

"I alone, as the last practitioner of the Old Religion, can open the way to Avalon if Arthur were ever to rise. If I am to travel beyond the boarders of Albion, there needs to be someone here than can open the way if need be." There was a light knock on the door. "Speaking of which there he is now." He escorted Rowena to the door with a smile and greeted the student. "Welcome, Young Master Potter."

"There was something you wanted to talk to me about, Master Balinor?"

"Indeed. And I thank you for coming." Rowena felt happiness rise up as she watched Merlin's smile brighten as the door closed.

... ... ... ... ...

Harry knocked on the door and heard the soft "Come in!" before pushing it open. The Charms Professor's office seemed to suit the diminutive professor as he ushered Harry into one of two full sized chairs. "I trust you told Professor Black?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"He told me he would be on his way as soon as he could. I guess they gave their third year class a pretty intensive exam today and wanted to get a jump start on grading."

"That is quite alright. In fact there was something I wanted to discuss with you before he arrived." Harry nodded and Professor Flitwick continued. "How much have you learned about why your magic has been acting the way it has?"

"Not much, to be honest, Professor," Harry answered. "And I am not sure how much I can discuss with it being so close to family magic."

"Of course, of course, and I wouldn't ask you to. It's just as Hogwarts' resident Charms Master I have dealt with many students in similar shoes, Mr. Potter."

"Including my father?" Harry asked.

Professor Flitwick couldn't help the sad smile that grew across his lips at Harry's pleading expression. "Unfortunately, no. I believe it skipped his generation." Harry sagged in his chair. "However, while I can't say much because all of those previous students fall into your same category, I can say this. All of them, including you, are descended from extremely old magical families that date from Merlin's time and beyond and those families practiced the Old Religion."

Harry could have cursed his Godfather for choosing that exact moment to knock on the door and Professor Flitwick could tell. "If you have any questions, and I am sure you do, we can always talk more on it later." Harry nodded his thanks as Sirius walked in.

"Sorry it took me so long. I hope we aren't keeping you from anything important, Filius."

"Just some grading of my own, so nothing that this isn't a welcomed break from."

"So how is this going to work?" Harry asked suddenly nervous."

"It is a blessing that you already wear glasses, Mr. Potter, because it will be a rather simple tinting spell."

"But what of someone seeing the flash of his eyes from the side?" Sirius asked.

Professor Flitwick shot him a look that said 'If you would just wait for one second I would tell you.' and Harry snorted. "From what I have been able to gather, rarely if ever does someone see a flash from the side." Harry could see the wheels turning in his godfather's eyes and then figure out that Harry wasn't alone in it all. "However, we can tint his glasses and found out for sure before overreacting."

Sirius nodded and Professor Flitwick instructed the pair on the simple spell before asked Harry for his glasses to perform it. "I want to make sure you knew how to do the spell just in case you get new glasses in the future." After handing the glasses back over he asked Harry to do the levitation spell both to check to see if it worked and to see if Sirius could see a flash from the side.

"Nothing," both teachers said and Harry let out a relieved sigh.

... ... ... ...

The transition into winter happened quietly at Hogwarts with the days slowly growing colder and colder. The students were greeted some Saturday morning in the beginning of December with a blanket of snow and only marginally mist free. Despite Hermione's protests, even she was roped into a snowball fight that had broken out on the grounds that was being refereed (and some said, instigated) by Sirius and Remus.

Harry could only laugh at the scandalized look his friend sent the pair of teachers after Sirius dumped snow on her head in an effort to get her to lighten up and have some fun only to have her get her revenge to charm the snow to pelt them mercilessly for nearly five minutes until he apologized. Remus could only laugh and offer her extra credit on her latest essay even if she didn't need it.

"That was some brilliant charm work, Ms. Granger," Remus said as the fight broke up and the students headed back up to the castle to get warm.

"Oi! Traitor!" Sirius said and proceeded to shake the snow and water on his friend. "You're supposed to be on my side! Not cheering them on!"

"And you are supposed to be a grown up and not start snowball fights," Remus countered.

Sirius quickly dried them both off after a pointed look. "You didn't try to stop me!"

"Because I thought it was a great way for the students to relax before the holiday."

"And that wasn't my idea to begin with?"

"Should we tell them they are arguing like an old married couple in the middle of the great hall?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron as the pair continued.

"Probably, but they may take it as a compliment and then dock points," Ron said and Harry nodded.

"Mmm, good point," Hermione conceded and they silently decided to leave them there and get some lunch.

_Ddewswyd o Myrddin._ Harry jerked in the direction of the whisper almost falling out of his seat in surprise. He smiled away Hermione's concerned look and stared down at his plate, not really feeling hungry anymore. A part of him hoped it was all a dream. He hadn't heard any voices, much less heard from Freya, in months. _Ddewswyd o Myrddin._ Harry grimaced. The voices said something was about to happen.

Ron clamped him on the shoulder. "Alright there, mate?"

Harry nodded. "The voices again," he whispered. "I need to go and talk to Sirius." Harry could see the concern in his friend's eyes and tried to smile reassuringly. "I'll be right back." Harry stood and made his way to the teacher's table. "Can I talk to you for a second, Professor Black?" Harry could tell that he was going to make a joke about the Professor Black thing but stopped at the look on Harry's face.

"Sure," he said, waving Remus off and following Harry out of the Great Hall. They fell into step next to each other and Harry led the way out the door and toward the Black Lake. The mist had rolled in after their game and somehow it was several degrees colder.

Harry repressed a shiver. "I heard the whispers again," Harry explained. "I had a feeling Freya wants to talk to me and needed the moral support."

"Will it be okay that I'm there?"

"I don't care." Harry knew his tone was clipped but for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling of anger rising through his throat.

Freya was not alone at the lakeside and Harry now knew for a fact there was something more about his potions tutor. He was ready to charge toward her and demand answers but Freya's soft gasp stopped him. "Gawain?"

Morgan sharply turned surprise evident that turned to scorn. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

*** *** *** ***

The two knights stood just inside the door to Gawain's drafty chambers watching the efficient young man clean his master's armor.

"When do you leave?" Gawain asked keeping his voice low.

"At dawn," Lancelot answered. "Merlin and the King both have information for me to help."

"Are you sure you want to go alone? Perhaps I --"

"You need to stay here for Galahad, please." Gawain didn't know what to make of the fear and earnestness in Lancelot's eyes, but it made him nervous and it took all he could to nod.

"I can talk to Percival. He could go with you."

Lancelot smiled. "You're concern is touching, Sir Gawain, but I will be fine."

Galahad appeared between them and Lancelot's smile grew. "You're armor is cleaned and polished, My Lord. Is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you, Galahad. Why don't you turn in for the night," Gawain said.

The young boy nodded and gave his uncle a quick hug before retreating to his chambers off of Gawain's.

"You will look after him?" Lancelot asked.

"If you ask again, you won't be leaving at dawn because Gaius will have to reattach something."

"Is that even possible?" Lancelot asked with a smile and Gawain counted it as win.

"The man works miracles, so who knows, but do you really want to find out?"

"No, not really."

"Good." Gawain clamped him on the shoulder, his look somber. "Be careful and return safe."

Several months passed with intermittent letters mostly meant for the King's eyes only. There was the occasional one for Gawain and Galahad but they were few and far between and often reminded Gawain of his promise.

Then the letters stopped.

Another several months passed, filled with monsters, magic and missions fit for a knight and his young squire, enough that they almost could forget that they didn't know where their friend and uncle was.

So they were not surprised when they both were called to the throne room one clear afternoon a year and a half since Lancelot left to see the grim faces of Arthur and Merlin. Gawain could see that Galahad was close to breaking down and silently pleaded for the King not to drag it out and he could only sigh in relief when his pleas seemed to have been heard.

"A messenger arrived last night with a letter from Sir Lancelot and then this morning a merchant from the... land I sent him to arrived... with his body." Gawain pulled the suddenly sobbing boy into his arms and provided what little comfort he could.

"What happened?" Gawain asked, his voice rough and impatient.

"We know very little," King Arthur answered and Gawain could tell that he was angry. "Nothing in his last letter said anything about him being in danger and all the Merchant could tell us is that Lancelot appeared on his door step already dying and pleading to be brought back to Camelot."

"There is nothing to suggest that he had anything to do with Lancelot's death," Merlin was quick to add.

"How do you know?"

Arthur and Merlin shared a look and Gawain didn't need to be told. Magic.

Gawain squared his shoulders the best he could with Galahad still in his arms. "What is to be done?"

"Right now?" King Arthur asked and Gawain nodded. "I am still trying to connect everything that Lancelot sent back. At this point we aren't even sure if his mission had anything to do with his death. So right now we grieve and say goodbye." There was the unspoken take care of Galahad in the King's eyes and Gawain nodded with a sad smile. King Arthur stepped from his throne and gently pulled Galahad from Gawain's arms. "Your uncle was a good man and a great knight. Know that he loved you and wanted the best for you." Galahad nodded, tears still falling freely down his face. Arthur smiled and pulled the grieving boy into a firm hug. "Gawain will take care of you and I know that you will grow into a fine knight, just like both of them." Arthur pulled away and Galahad smiled and offered a bow before moving into Gawain's open arms.

*** *** *** ***

"Whose Gawain?" Sirius asked a little dumbfounded at seeing Harry's tutor talking to a girl standing on top of the water of the Black Lake. Morgan was eyeing him with distrust and Freya was studying him all the closer.

"No, not Gawain," Freya said after a few moments of silence and Morgan seemed to relax.

Sirius was starting to sputter clearly not understanding what was going on and wasn't sure where to start. He opened his mouth.

"Okay, stop," Morgan said. "I am not working for Voldemort." Sirius' mouth closed with a snap. "Hell, I despise everything he stands for. I learned my lesson."

"And what lesson was that?" Sirius asked, still dubious.

"Never go against Emrys," she said simply. Harry could see her haunted look.

"Lady Morgana?" he asked and she started.

"You really are his chosen. I haven't been called that in centuries."

"Morgana?" Sirius had his wand out and pointed at the woman, who almost looked bored, but a split second later Harry was between them.

"Don't believe the legends," Harry said, but he knew his godfather wasn't really listening. "There is so much you don't know, Sirius. So much was lost to time and prejudice." He turned to the guardian. "A little help here, Freya?" But she just shook her head. Harry felt more than a little helpless as he watched the standoff between them until Morgan smirked.

"Would you believe that I was the one to start the legends?"

Sirius squinted at her. "Why would you do that?"

Morgan shrugged. "The fear factor mostly. But it made Merlin and I laugh and it was the only time I've seen him so happy since Arthur died."

Harry watched with relief as Sirius slowly lowered his wand. "I have a feeling Harry hasn't told me anything."

Morgan snorted. "It wouldn't surprise me. Ceron Potter really shot himself in the foot when he declared it all to be family magic. Thankfully, it didn't matter to those who already knew."

"So you can help me," Harry said.

Morgan's eyes flashed gold. "I can help you."


	16. Yule Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgause is no more and Harry learns what it means to be a Chosen.

Chapter 15:

There was something in the air. He could feel it. He also knew that every dragon on the Reserve felt it too. There was some sort of restless anticipation among the younger dragons and a resigned fear among the elders that Charlie was surprised that the rest of the handlers didn’t feel it too. 

Charlie Weasley didn’t know what to make of the cloaked visitor that seemed to charm the Reserve Director into a guided tour of the Dragon Paddocks, especially when the Dragons seemed to be more restless each paddock they passed. 

“Ah! Charlie!” His director’s welsh accent was thick but somehow reassuring. “How are the dragon’s this morning?”

“Restless, sir,” he answered. “I think they tire of all this mist same as us.” Charlie eyed the stranger. “What brings you out to the paddocks this morning, sir? Taking a break from all the paperwork?” 

“This friend of mine has taken an interest in the dragons and wanted to take a look around.” The manager’s voice lowered. “And hinted at a possible donation for the paddock upgrades the Minister refused. 

Charlie’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? That’s great! I know some of our old timers are getting cranky because of the cramped spaces they’ve had to deal with.”

“Speaking of your old timers,” the posh voice of the stranger rang out. “I heard you have a rather rare white dragon on your reserve. Might I see her?”

An uneasy feeling settled in Charlie’s stomach but he couldn't stop his boss from leading the stranger/possible benefactor toward the oldest parts of the reserve. He did follow however, with wand in hand and attempted to sooth those ruffled scales at every gate they passed.

The director was rambling off various facts of each of the dragon they passed and the stranger was nodding politely, or at least that’s what it seemed like as his hood bobbed up and down. Charlie stopped his musings to realize that it wasn’t the fact that the possible benefactor was wearing a hood. He would be too against the mist if it didn’t block most of his peripheral vision. Being so blind would mean death when dealing with such wily creatures. For Charlie, it was the creepy and death vibe the guy gave off with each shift of his cloak against the wet ground. 

Charlie was broken out of his musings with a joyful exclaim. “Ah, here we are! To tell you the truth we don’t see her very often but maybe we can coax her out.” The stranger seemed to be staring at the cave opening. Apprehension seemed to roll off him in direct contrast to the haughtiness he was giving off mere moments ago. 

There was a sudden gust of cold air that made Charlie shiver and there was the white dragon, right at the gate roaring and breathing fire. Charlie thought he heard “Good to see you too, Aithusa,” just before his manager crumbled and the stranger reached for the locked gate. 

“Stupefy!” The spell was out of his mouth and traveling for the man for Charlie really realized what he had done. 

The man’s wet cloak whipped around his feet as he turned to face Charlie, but even as the spell hit him it did nothing. “I really wish you hadn’t done that,” he said and waved his hand. 

Charlie was pushed back but considering he was used to working with dragons the force did little more than throw him off balance which he quickly recovered. He threw off a silent bombarta, a spell that would have been much more powerful if he was able to say it aloud, and it threw the man against the reinforced wooden gate. The man stood with a fierce growl, his hood slipping from his head. 

“Sirius?” 

The man smirked and shot off another spell. Charlie threw up a shield but he wasn’t sure if it was going to work. Then nothing. Charlie opened up his eyes and stared a the empty space in front of him.

“Peace, Wizard,” a voice said and Charlie was shocked to realize that the white dragon was speaking to him. “I managed to block his spell before he fled.” 

Charlie shook off the shock, but continued to stare in awe. “Who was he?”

“An enemy Emrys defeated long ago returned to earth,” the dragon said. “Tell his Chosen that the Warlock once again walks the earth.” 

“I will,” Charlie whispered as the dragon retreated into her cave. “Wait! Who?” Charlie only heard a high pitch chuckle. After a moment Charlie knew he wasn't going to get answers and rushed to help the director.

It was only later, as he lay on the cusp of sleep did he realize with a jolt that he had heard a dragon speak something that hadn't happened in hundreds of years according to legend and he wasn't entirely sure what to do with that information.

***hp***hp***

Merlin was starting to realize what it truly meant to be tired. None of them truly slept as they made their way back to Camelot as quickly as their horses would allow to finish the preparations for Morgause and her army. Merlin leaned against the column as soldiers and courtiers scurried around him and the courtyard. He let his eyes fall shut for a moment seeking that peaceful moment of sleep. 

“Come along, Merlin,” Arthur’s voice was surprisingly kind and Merlin could see he looked just as tired Merlin felt. “Everything is nearly in place. Now we must play our parts.”

“Play our parts indeed,” Merlin whispered as he made his way to the lower town.

Merlin walked through the market place and he could tell that as the day wore on the more anxious the towns people became as they tried to maintain the easy going air of the normal villagers. 

Merlin was just about to head back to the citadel when one of the many magic traps he laid in the nearby forest floor tripped with a quiet buzz in his ear. He casually scanned the forest line looking for a reason to raise the alarm that wouldn’t raise questions later. 

“Merlin?” Gawain’s quiet voice broke into his thoughts. “They’re here, aren’t they?”

Merlin nodded and Gawain gave the signal. “I’m headed to the castle. Tell your men not to do anything until the warning bell.”

“They know, Merlin. Just get to the king.” 

Merlin gave a smile and a loud laugh before clapping Gawain on the shoulder, greeted Lancelot, before heading toward the castle at a leisurely pace, pausing a few times to barely glance at the various wares before moving on. He nodded at the guards posted, seemingly in greeting but really to affirm that the attack was eminent. Merlin was glad to see they didn’t even flinch. 

Elyan jogged down the steps to meet him, no doubt having seen the signal. “The king’s been looking for you, Merlin. Yelling something about the stocks.”

Merlin laughed. “He needs some better threats, but I better find out what His Pratness needs.”

Merlin found the king in his chambers looking out the window at the courtyard. “They have entered the forest and we are waiting for them to enter the city.”

“Did we do the right thing?”

“We did the best we could under the circumstances, Your Highness.”

Arthur snorted. “Don’t get respectful now, Merlin. It unsettles me.”

“Nonetheless, the villagers are safe and the army is very well trained. Everyone knows the plan and if all goes well, it will be over before dawn.” 

“That is exactly what I am afraid of.” 

A knock sounded at the door and George peeked in. “Dinner is ready, my lord. Will you have it in here or the Great Hall.” 

“The Great Hall, George. Please inform Guinevere and tell her that I would love for her to join me.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” 

“Arthur?” Merlin questioned as the king pulled on his chainmail and strapped his sword around his middle. 

“I wish Guinevere to be as close as possible and not locked in her rooms.” 

“Oh, I know. I am just wondering if you know she intended to go to dinner with a sword within reach and breeches under her gown.”

Merlin only beamed at the almost carefree laughter from the king as they made there way down to dinner. They met the queen, Elyan, and her lady’s maid just outside the main doors and Arthur shot a pointed glance at Elyan who sported two sheathed swords. He merely shrugged and gestured to his sister who just smile demurely taking Arthur’s proffered arm. 

“I would say that it is not proper, but then I know I would only pay for such a remark.” Merlin heard Arthur whisper. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, my lord,” Gwen whispered back. Merlin could tell that Arthur was fighting a laugh as he escorted his wife to her seat and then took his own. 

Conversation was sparse and stilted among the assembled nobles and knights as they all waited for the warning bell to sound. There was almost a collective sigh of relief when it did go off just before the main course was to be served. 

Arthur calmly stood as the bell tolled over and over again. “You all know the plan. Now go and attend your stations.” 

From there the room was controlled chaos as Gaius commanded the servants to ready the room for the wounded. Guinevere was in the antechamber working on removing her skirts while Merlin was attaching the plate armor he had stashed earlier over Arthur’s chainmail.

Merlin could feel the tension in Arthur’s body as he tightened the various buckles. “We all know the plan, Arthur. And Morgana won’t betray us.”

There was the slightest flinch at the sound of his sister’s name. “How do you know?” 

Merlin turned away to grab Excalibur, trading it for Arthur’s normal sword. “I just know.” Merlin smiled. “For Camelot.” 

“For Albion.” Then the king was out the door with Elyan and Leon in tow. Merlin assisted Gaius with the last of the field hospital preparations and looked up as Gwen rushed over.

“I will watch the door with a few of the palace guards,” Gwen said hurrying over the Merlin. “To provide cover for the injured.” 

Merlin nodded. “Just be careful, my lady,” he called. 

The sounds of battle were just started to reach their ears from the court yard and the injured just starting to arrive when Merlin felt another ping just inside his ear. “The catacombs,” he nearly shouted at Gaius. 

“What, Merlin?” 

“We forgot about the catacombs!” Merlin pulled a stunned Lancelot, who had just arrived with a wounded soldier, and raced through the halls down into the dungeons and into the catacombs. 

“Merlin?” Lancelot asked but Merlin shushed him. Merlin could hear people at the end of the hall, just around the corner and knew the instant Lancelot realized what was happening. At the knights wide-eyed look Merlin nodded and rounded the corner. 

“This is not your fight, Emrys,” Mordred said as Merlin took in the sight that greeted him. Mordred stood at the head of a motley crew of of Merlin took to be young, barely trained magic users who were all gapping at him at the mere mention of Emrys.

“You know that isn’t true, Mordred,” Merlin said. 

“This man is Emrys?” One of Mordred’s lackeys asked. Mordred could only nod. “You did not tell us we would be facing Emrys. We will not fight against him and you knew that.” The man merely gestured behind him and he along with the other magic users fled the way that they came. 

“I merely meant that this was between family, Merlin.” Merlin was confused as the Druid boy turned man turned and left the way that he came. Merlin felt all of them leave the wards he had placed and sucked in a breath. 

“What just happened?” Lancelot asked. 

“I have no idea but we should head up to help Arthur,” Merlin said. 

“I would say that you need to get back to Gaius, but I know that won’t happen.”

“Gaius will understand.” 

“Some how I don’t think that is true and we both should be ready for a scolding when this is over,” Lancelot said as they raced through the corridors of the citadel. “What are you going to do about the other magic users. They know you’re Emrys now.”

Merlin skidded to a stop right in front of the main doors. “Considering they left of their own accord and admitted they will not fight against me, nothing. If that changes then so will I.” Merlin peeked through the partially opened the door into the peaceful courtyard. The injured must have found room inside the castle. 

“They haven’t gotten this far yet,” Lancelot observed and Merlin nodded. “Merlin… What are you thinking?” 

Merlin shot him a smile. “Nothing.” 

Lancelot rolled his eyes. “Doubt that.” 

There was a shout and all at once a host of people flooded into the courtyard. Merlin searched the host until he spied most of the knights and Arthur in the middle of the fray. He was locked in a fight with a mercenary as Morgana and Morgause looked on from the edge of the fight. Merlin crept through the door ignoring Lancelot’s whispered warning. He didn’t like how Morgana was standing. She seemed out of it and disinterested about what was going on around her. As he got closer he saw the glassy look in her eyes and cursed. 

“Merlin?” 

“Morgause got at her bracelet again and the spells must be worse form the look on her face.”

“What do you need to do?” 

“I need to break the spells.” 

“So you need to get close.” 

“Yes.” Merlin heard Lancelot sigh before scanning the melée. He caught sight of Elyan and Gawain and as soon as they were clear motioned to them. 

“What are you doing out here, Merlin?” Gawain asked breathlessly. “Shouldn’t you be helping Gaius with the wounded?” 

“Look at Morgana!” Merlin said and between taking down enemy soldiers they managed to get a good look. “Morgause has reapplied the spells. We need to get that bracelet off of her!”

“And just how do you propose you do that?” Gawain asked. “Morgana hasn’t left Morgause’s side.”

Merlin scanned the crowd and tried not to wince whenever a Camelot soldier was taken down. Then he saw the opening. “Get Arthur to engage Morgause directly. It will take her attention and focus off Morgana.” Gawain and Elyan nodded and took off to relay the plan to Arthur. Lancelot was about to go with them when Merlin caught his arm. “Make sure it’s long enough that I can break the spells.” 

Lancelot gave a solemn nod and ran off after Gawain and Elyan. Merlin scanned the crowd waiting for the perfect opportunity to get to Morgana. That opportunity presented itself the moment Arthur actively engaged Morgause. There was almost a pause in the battle as those around them watched the two highly trained fighters parry back and forth. It didn't take long for the fighters to get back to bashing one another and Merlin to find the opening he needed. He was strangely calm he simply strolled out into the melée with the borrowed sword held limply at his side. He should have been surprised that no one challenged him as he made his way to the cowering form of Morgana. 

"Oh, my lady, what has she done..." Merlin murmured has he dropped the sword and approached her like he would have a frightened animal. He lightly grasped the bracelet and fought against the onslaught of dark magic laden in the metal. But Merlin knew he was stronger. He also knew he had no time for formal spells. 

Instead he poured his natural magic into the metal, all the while the foreign magic fought against him. He heard a shout from behind him and the light touch of Lancelot's hand on his shoulder. "Morgause is disarmed. Arthur is waiting for his sister. You better hurry." 

Merlin nodded and poured his magic into it all the more until he heard a crumbling sound and the bracelet fell away from Morgana's thin wrist. 

Merlin fought against the exhaustion that threatened to take over as he heard the small groan and the whispered question "Merlin?" from an equally exhausted sounding Morgana. 

"Morgause is defeated, my lady. The king awaits you to mete out justice." He helped her get up and between them they were able to make their way to Arthur. Around them, the soldiers and knights were taking care of those rebels that had not fled. But the inner circle of knights all surrounded Arthur and Morgause. 

"Sister," Arthur greeted with a fond tone with an underlay of irony. "Your captor is defeated. It is only right for a daughter of the Pendragon line to mete out justice." Morgana did not appear surprised but Merlin felt her tense. Arthur held out his sword for Morgana to take which she did. Only for the sword to nearly drop out of her weakened hands. But she held steady as she faced her fallen sister. 

"Morgause, daughter of Vivienne and Gorlois," Morgana's voice rang out into the courtyard. "For crimes against the house of Pendragon, I sentence you to death to be meted out at the hand of the king." 

Arthur was surprised but only Merlin would have been able to tell. As the king stepped forward to take the sword back he leaned in and whispered, "Are you sure?"

Morgana nodded. "I can barely hold the sword much less able to make her death swift." She handed the sword over. "Make it swift, Arthur. She is still my sister." 

Arthur nodded as he took the sword and faced Morgause. She was silent as she faced her fate but as Arthur drew close her voice rang loudly into Merlin's head as if she was shouting into the void hoping that he would hear her. "Protect her, Emrys. Protect her like I could not." Merlin tried not to flinch, but knew she had no idea who she sent that entreat to. Merlin looked away as the blade met flesh and Morgause was no more.

***hp***hp***

Form that point on the potions classes were split between actual brewing and lessons on how to tame his new found abilities. 

"Your magic is not purely of the Old Ways. There has been too much breeding into the new magic for it to be that way, but the majority of your magic will work more organically than anyone else can do."

"Is that why Merlin chose my family? Because we were closer to the old magic than others?" Harry asked over the old tome Morgan had given him to study. 

"I never asked him," Morgan admitted after a moment of silence. "I would assume it had something to do with it but I am not sure."

Harry nodded. "I just wondered because in the journal there really isn't much explanation on why he chose my ancestor just that he did and what he taught him."

There was a small gasp and Harry looked up again. "So you know how to get into Avalon?" she asked. 

Harry nodded. "But only in theory." He wanted to add because he never tried it but they both already knew that. 

There was an awkward pause and Harry knew there was something else Morgan wanted to say about the subject but restrained herself. "Anyway, you still use spells but they can be longer and more complicated than what you are used to. The book I gave you is more than a spell book it will teach you the ancient language you will need to craft your spells."

"Craft?" Harry asked trying not to sound too worried.

Morgan smiled. "While your magic is more intention based now it still needs focus. Modern magic users got lazy and have pared their spells to one or two words. But it can leave some ambiguity for those that can wield the Old Magic and things can easily go awry. Using the ancient language will eliminate that ambiguity." Harry still looked a little scared so Morgan decided to pile it on. "As you become more fluent in the ancient language you can then craft your own spells for whatever you need. But we'll get to that."

Harry nodded as the timing spell they had set went off and they went back to brewing. 

The rest of Harry's time was him trying to navigate using his wand when he didn't need it and avoiding questions from the ever observant Hermione when he didn't quite achieve the ruse. Then in the days leading up to the end of the term, when everyone, including the professors were stressed, did it all come to a head.

"I just don't understand why you can't tell us!" Hermione shouted so the entire common room could hear. The other occupants had the grace to appear like they weren't listening, but after six years of living in the same dorm as the trio, it was hard not to know most of what went on between them. "You seem to tell Sirius everything!"

The fight seemed to have been going on for awhile because by that point Harry was having none of it. "Funny thing that. It's almost like he's my guardian! So I would talk to him about everything." Harry took a breath and the common room didn't. "Plus, because he is my godfather, I can talk to him about everything, well most things. Unlike someone who is not of the Blood." 

There was a collective gasp from the pureblood portion of the common room, confused look from the muggle born portion, and Hermione looked like she had been slapped. But before she could formulate a response Ron stepped in. "We warned you, Hermione. Ah." He held up a hand when she tried to protest. "We did. We warned you that he wouldn't be able to tell you anything. Yet you keep pushing."

Hermione looked chastened and Harry sighed. "I do want to tell you. But I can't. Thanks to that blasted ancestor of mine. Just know that I am okay and you don't need to worry." He smiled. "I actually have people for that now." 

Hermione let out a wet sob and pulled him into a hug. The collect baited breath of the common room let out in a rush seemingly unnoticed by the three friends. 

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much," Harry said more quietly as the three sank back into the coveted armchairs in front of the fire. "I've been so busy with everything that most nights I just want the peace and quiet that is Remus and Sirius bickering." Ron snorted and Hermione giggled quietly. Harry sighed. "At least the holiday is in a couple of days." 

"It's just too bad that the train home isn't until Saturday," Ron said. 

"You're just sad that it's one less home cooked meal."

Ron grinned unapologetically. "What can I say? Mum makes the best food."

It was Harry's turn to snort. But he smiled at the pair feeling better than he had in awhile. Morgan left a few days ago wanting to spend as much time as she could with her family for Yule, which she explained was closer to December 21 than the 25. Harry had decided with Sirius that they would honor the holiday when they arrived home the next evening. It was shortly there after that Harry realized it was going to be the first time he went home for the winter break.

"Just so you know, Harry. You, Sirius and Remus are all invited for Christmas dinner," Ron mentioned suddenly. "At the Burrow. I guess Mum has been baking non stop all week and both Bill and Charlie will be there." 

"I'll talk to Sirius and Remus, but as far as I know we have no definite plans for dinner. The full moon is over Christmas this year anyway." Ron flinched and started to apologize, but Harry waved him off. "We've talked about it and we were going to observe Yule together and then exchange gifts on Boxing Day as normal. No doubt Remus will force us out the door so that we got a proper Christmas dinner rather than whatever scraps Sirius could out together." 

"He never learned to cook?" Hermione asked. 

Harry started laughing. "Mum and Remus both tried to teach him apparently and he nearly burned down the kitchen. He was banned after that from even boiling water for tea."

The pair burst out laughing and the rest of the evening was spent in easy camaraderie and Harry climbed into bed later that night thinking about the holiday ahead. 

...hp...hp... 

Harry was halfway to the lake before he realized what was happening. Then he struggled to remember how he got there. Even then his feet did not stop the well worn path to the edge of the lake and before he knew it he stood knee deep in the freezing water. The mist had parted so he could see the rising weak December sun through the small sliver. Then with a bolt of electricity down his spine, Harry knew what was happening. 

He raised his arms and slowly lowered them with a whispered prayer watching as the mists parted to show a gate and summer filled land beyond. But what stole his gaze was the man walking toward him in the splendor of the old times, his armor glinting and his blond hair gleaming in the morning light from both worlds. Harry had barely time to scramble to shore and kneel as the gate to Avalon closed and the Black Lake appeared again. 

Before him the kingly figure stood, confusion written on his face as he said, "Where is Merlin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. Maybe. But the next chapter is already started. The wait shouldn't be too long? The method of Harry opening the gate was inspired by the Mists of Avalon. It is one of the few portions I can remember from the TV movie.


End file.
